Tamers Forever 03:Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!
by Daneel Rush
Summary: In the third installment of the Tamers Forever series, Takato and his friends will not only have to get through high school in one piece, but now they have to deal with an insanely intelligent virus! Of course, it's Rukato!
1. Default Chapter

DR: Well, I guess it's now time to…*knock knock* who could possibly be? *knock knock* Geez, I'm on my way!

*Opens the door to reveal…Henry and Terriermon*

Terriermon: Hey, dude, don't tell me you were planning to start without us!

DR: *looks away* No…of course not…

Voice from above: Geronimo!!!!!!!!!! *Something crashes through the floor and falls on my bed. That something is…*

BlackTerriermon: Hey, now that's what I call a perfect landing!

DR: NO!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET MY ADDRESS!!!!???

BlackTerriermon: Copernic Pro 2002, the best alternative for searching info on the net! *Guy in suit appears from nowhere and gives BlackTerriermon a bag with the dollar sign on it*

DR: *sighs* This is great. I have a cat, a dog, two turtles, and now I have to feed this pair of gluttons!? 

Henry: ……I'm hungry.

DR: Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes psycho* I don't own Digimon……and I'm about to do something very bad to a certain pair of Rookie Digimon…

Terriermon: Hmm…Renamon and Guilmon?

DR: DEFINITELY NOT!

Terriermon/BlackTerriermon: Waaaaaahhhhh!!!!! *Both run away, shouting the same sentence at the same time* I'd rather have to hang around with Rika!!!!!!!!!!

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 1**

**_High School, Junior High School, _****_Middle_********_High School_****_, Who Cares!?_**

****

****

The alarm began to ring. It was 5:00 AM. For a second, the girl sleeping in that room considered the pleasant idea of throwing the annoying artifact away and to keep sleeping. That didn't last long, of course, as she knew she had to get up. After all, it was an important day……yeah, right.

Rika Nonaka got up very slowly. After getting used to sleep until late in the morning during the summer holidays, it was tough having to get up early again. Earlier, in fact, as the schedule of her new school was a little bit different. Yes, I said "new school". The thing is, she had finished Elementary School, or to be more precise, the fifth grade. Her mother and her grandmother had decided to move her to a completely different school for the time being. The average girl would protest. After all, changing school meant leaving her friends to go a completely new experience. But we all know Rika is not the average girl. In fact, she didn't care at all about school. She had never made any friends there, anyway. Who knows, maybe this new school would give her the peaceful existence she so much needed…

After shaking the laziness out of her, Rika began with her morning exercise. Being attacked by a megalomaniac BlackWarGreymon gives you a good idea of how healthy you are. After the experience, Rika had promised herself that the next time she was thrown away by a Mega Digimon, it wouldn't hurt THAT much.

Suddenly, our favorite Renamon (actually, the ONLY Renamon we've ever seen) stepped out of the shadows. "Good morning, Rika."

"Good morning." Rika replied without looking at her partner. It hadn't been long before the Nonaka family got used to Renamon's presence in the house. After all, she's not of the noisy type, doesn't need excessive food and care, and she doesn't leave any "gifts" in the most notorious places.

Since her arrival, Rika hadn't done anything but spending time with Renamon. Of course, the vulpine Digimon didn't complain. However, Renamon realized she had now two problems, both related to a certain Gogglehead. One, she didn't get to keep an eye on him, with Rika around all the time, and that ruined her work as an Agent. Two, Rika spent all her time with her, which meant there was no more time to spend with Takato, and Renamon knew that was bad for both Takato and Rika. To make things worse, there was this thing…

***The day after the end of "Omni-Tamer!"***

_Renamon__ rested in her usual place, on top of the Nonaka's residence. At least, that was her usual place when she lived there. Now that she had retuned, why would she change things from the way they used to be? Besides, she kind of enjoyed the sight. The stars, glowing with their white light, bathing her body with a delicate touch. Renamon knew the air was fresher and cleaner during the night. And it was a show just for her. However, such wasn't the case that night._

_"Beautiful night, isn't it?"_

_Taken by surprise, the vulpine Digimon almost lost her balance, but a swift move of her body helped her regain her posture. Immediately looking for the possible threat, her eyes soon met the eyes of the one who had spoken. Renamon couldn't believe what she saw._

_"Mi…milord!"__ Renamon claimed as she got down on her knees, her way to express her respect for her superiors._

_"That's not necessary, Renamon." The being, who we know as Entity No. 2, joined the Data Digimon in her contemplation. "It is indeed a beautiful night. It's hard to believe this…no, all dimensions are in danger."_

_Renamon__ was still on her knees, looking down. "Renamon, come here. We need to talk." Renamon instantly obeyed._

_"How's everything?"_

_Renamon__ was visibly puzzled. "Everything?" Renamon questioned, just to cover her mouth with her paws, noticing her indiscretion. Number 2 continued._

_"I'm talking about the Omni-Tamer, of course."_

_Renamon__ measured her words. She worked for the Dragon God (or Entity No. 1), so she didn't know if she could just give away information, even if it was to another member of the Triad. "I…can't tell you much. I've had to spend much time with my Tamer." Renamon didn't complain about that, of course. She loved her Tamer, and she was happy when her Tamer was happy. However…Renamon had other obligations._

_"I see…it's not a surprise. Your Tamer must be very glad that you're back, and I guess you must thank the Omni-Tamer for that, too." Renamon nodded._

_"Indeed. It was quite an experience."_

_"It's not everyday you transform into a fallen angel of Apocalypse." Number 2 said, followed by a silent chuckle. Renamon knew he/she/it meant Gulfmon. Not knowing what to say, she waited for the other one to continue._

_"I'm working on a way for you to watch over the Omni-Tamer more closely. Besides, I need to study the bond between Matsuki and your Tamer."_

_"Rika?"__ Renamon asked, visibly worried. Number 2 nodded, a hint of sadness on his/her/its expression. "Yes, Rika. She's part of the prophecy, too. She'll go through a lot of pain, believe me…" Number 2 looked at Renamon, and saw the agony on her face. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the rookie Digimon, just as he felt sorry for Rika Nonaka. However…"…but what she'll go through will be nothing compared to what Takato will have to face. Unimaginable pain, a torture I wouldn't wish, not even for my worst enemy. Sometimes I wonder…if a human can survive what he'll be forced to live."_

_Renamon__ looked at the shining stars in the sky, her thoughts focused on the young Gogglehead who slept in a house somewhere in __West Shinjuku__. She wondered what kind of trials he would have to face for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Number 2 continued._

_"That's why I must make sure he becomes as strong as possible before the time comes. It shouldn't be hard, as trouble just seems to follow him. Anyway, I want you to make sure Takato and your Tamer spend more time together. Only by having them interact I'll be able to study their bond…whatever it means."_

_Number 2 proceeded to leave, but Renamon had one last question. Since the day she had been taught of the prophecy, there was a little something she couldn't keep out of her mind. "Lord…"_

_Number 2 looked back at the Digimon, who proceeded to ask a simple question. "What about the Savior?"_

_"What about him?" Number 2 replied._

_"Shouldn't I know who he (or she) is, so I can keep an eye on him? Isn't he supposed to be the one who will bring forth light when darkness engulfs the Great Warrior?'"_

_Number 2 sighed. "Some things are better left unknown, Renamon. The Savior's identity is for me to know and for you to not worry about. Night." And with such words said, he/she/it left, leaving Renamon with more questions than answers._

***Back to the present…***

"So, you're going to a new school. Am I right?" Renamon questioned. "Yeah…" Rika mumbled. Of all things, Rika wondered what reasons her mother had to send her a completely different school. However, Rika preferred not to think about it. After all, nothing was really going to change. She would become the most hated girl, just like in the last school. Not that she really cared about that, though. After half an hour of exercise, Rika made her way to the shower. She knew her family had already noticed her awakening, so she prolonged the shower for as long as humanly possible. She knew what was going to happen next.

Eventually, as she couldn't just stay in the bathroom forever, Rika returned to her bedroom, where Renamon (_As caring as always…*sigh*) had already prepared her uniform. Not even changing schools had saved her from such a horrid fate. Resisting the urge to puke, Rika tried the new uniform, which by the way, surprise! It has a skirt. Rika sighed. She could actually hear the words in her mind._

"Rika, you look soooooo cute!"

Rika's eyes widened. It was just too soon. Right behind her, Rika's mother clapped in ecstasy. It's not everyday she saw her daughter wearing a skirt, even if she was forced to. It was just another of the things mother and sister differed about. After all, it had been years since both women had accepted that Rika was a carbon copy of her father, just female. And it had been years since they both had grown used to it.

"You think so?" Rika snorted. Her mother, not noticing the tone of irony in Rika's voice, walked towards her, still in delight.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! You have to accept it: it looks great on you!"

"Whatever."

"I have to side with your mother on this one, Rika." Renamon mentioned as she stepped out of the shadows, an obvious tone of mockery in her voice. _Oh, great. Rika thought. __Now she has a sense of humor. What did you do to her, Gogglehead?_

As if on cue, the image of Takato Matsuki appeared in Rika's mind, reminding her of the "friend" she had not seen in weeks. However, the thought disappeared as soon as it had come out. Almost pushing her mother away, Rika walked to the dining room, where breakfast was waiting for her.

"Good Morning, Rika."

"Good morning, grandma."

Not like her daughter, Rika's grandmother had easily understood Rika's behavior. She was intelligent enough to know when her granddaughter didn't want to talk, which was most of the time. Silence filled the dining room while the family ate their breakfast, and soon enough, Rika was ready to leave. Of course, her family wouldn't forget to give one last goodbye.

"Goodbye, Rika."

"See you later, grandma."

"Have fun, Rika."

Rika stumbled for a second. "What!? Mom…" Rika noticed the strange grin on her mother's face, as if she knew something Rika didn't. "Might as well give it a try."

"Whatever…see ya."

Rika left the house, Renamon following her from a close distance, hidden in the shadows and the multitude of a new day in Shinjuku. Now that she was going to a new school, the walk was a little longer, but it wasn't something Rika Nonaka couldn't handle. As usual, she ignored the hustle and bustle of the ever-growing crowd, the looks of people who recognized her, including those "certain" looks from her admirers (well, she's growing up! Besides, it's not everyday you see Rika wearing a skirt…hehehe……*twisted mind starts working*).

Twenty long minutes of walking took her to her new school, where a brand new stage of her life was about to begin. _A fresh start, huh? Hope so…_

The main building was pretty much the average school you see in an average anime show (Come on, they're all the same!), namely Card Captor Sakura, Ranma ½ and, well…Digimon. Not that it really matters, though. Anyway, as Rika; still avoiding the multiple looks, and making sure Renamon was nearby; made her way to what was supposed to be her classroom (of course, she knew that already…don't ask me how!). Right before the front door, she stopped, as if a force tried to keep her away. That's when her inner voice (one that has become quite common in my series…I'm using too much parentheses today…) made her/its entrance.

_"I can't believe it…are you nervous?"_

_Hell no!_

_"Then what are you waiting for!? Get in there and show them who's boss!"_

_Alright…rest of my life, here I go…_

Rika opened the door…and her jaw fell to the floor. _No way………_

****** Jenrya's…I mean Lee's…I mean Henry's! Henry's point of view…damn…******

_Gosh, I'm so sleepy…why do classes have to start this early…?_

Henry Wong let go a loud yawn, loud enough to be noticed by pretty much everyone else in the classroom, which of course caused him a lot embarrassment.

"Sorry……?"

Everyone forgave him, as his was everyone's situation that day. They were all sleepy. Henry closed his eyes, but just for a second, as a cute giggling from his right got him up again. Jeri Katou was giggling like, well…a little girl.

"Hehe, you're so cute!" Jeri claimed, not without messing Henry's hair.

"Hey!" Henry complained, half angry, half blushing. Jeri soon stopped laughing, and a glare from Henry stopped the two joker maniacs right behind him. Yes, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa shared the desk behind Henry and Jeri (you know those huge desks for two people? You don't? Too bad). A few seconds later, the classroom had returned to its usual, everyone waiting for the professor's appearance. However, giggling could still be heard…from Henry's schoolbag. Having a pretty good idea of what to expect, Henry didn't open the bag……he punched it.

"Ouch! Momentai, dammit!" Terriermon complained as Henry pulled him out.

"Terriermon, I clearly told not to follow me here! And I think we had a talk about cursing in front of the ladies!" Henry said, pointing at Jeri.

"Which ladies…don't tell me you mean Rika!" Terriermon replied as he pointed towards the entrance.

"Rika? Rika's not…" Henry was forced to interrupt the sentence when a visibly surprised Rika showed up in the classroom. Al of the students immediately recognized her, and being intelligent enough, stayed as far away from her as possible (if we know of Rika's attitude, they sure had to know, too!), which resulted in Rika having a desk just for herself, right in front of Henry. Calmly enough, Rika organized her stuff, and suddenly turned back to face the other four Tamers.

"Okay, now, what are YOU doing here!?"

"That's what we should ask you!" Kenta retorted. "Being the daughter of a famous model, anyone would expect you to go to a very expensive school, not…well, here!"

Rika didn't want to admit it, but Kenta was right. She was the odd one out. _Unless…_

"She had already planned it!!!!" Rika exclaimed, slamming her right fist with the desk, which caused everyone in the classroom to move even farther from her than before. "But, why…?" she meditated, placing her head on her hands. While Henry and Jeri dealt with hiding Terriermon, as pretty much everyone knew already that he wasn't a stuffed doll, Kazu's watch began to beep like crazy. Of course, Rika was the first to complain.

"Shut that frickin' thing off, visor boy, I'm trying to think!" However, Kazu's response (or the lack of it) caught her attention.

"One minute to MH, friends…"

"WHAT!?" Both Jeri and Kenta exclaimed, soon followed by a complete chaos. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta tried to put everything they had in their bags as soon as possible. Those students who had been their classmates in the previous years did the same, too.

"Jeri, what's going on!?" Henry asked in concern.

"No time…must…hurry!" Jeri exclaimed as she proceeded to do the same with Henry's bag. Kenta and Kazu were about to take Rika's when the Queen stopped them. "Now what do you think you're doing?"

"Quickly…must…save as much as possible!" Kazu cried as he used a rope (yes, a rope!) to tie his bag to the desk.

"Twenty seconds!" Kenta exclaimed, which caused Jeri to let go an "Eek!" in response.

"Jeri, tell me what's going on!" Rika ordered. Jeri tried to calm down for a second, but she was almost hyperventilating.

"It…happens…every first day…since I remember…it's…"

"10…9…8…7…" Kazy had begun the countdown, followed by Kenta.

"What is it!?" Henry and a excited Terriermon asked.

"It's…it's…" Jeri forced the words out of her.

"4…3…2…1…"

"…THE MATSUKI HURICANE!" Jeri shouted, at the same moment Kazu's clock marked zero. Silence filled the classroom for an instant, soon followed by a rumble coming from afar.

"It's coming! Everyone, get a hold of anything you can!" Kazu shouted as he stuck himself to the desk. Jeri grabbed Henry's arm while Rika looked at the door, searching for the source of the rumble. It was a boy's voice.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE, **I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!"**

Whoosh! A strong gale crossed the classroom, lifting notebooks, schoolbags, papers and skirts up in the air, as Takato Matsuki dashed inside. Jeri tried to calm down the source of the storm as she lowered her skirt so that no one would see the unseen.

"You're not late, Takato!"

Suddenly, everything stopped and the things thrown away returned to their respective owners. Takato, who looked like Taz the Tasmanian devil in a sugar rush, looked around the place to greet his friends.

"Oh, hello, Jeri! Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Rika……RIKA!?"

Jumping back a few feet in surprise, Takato looked at the love of his life, who looked back with the kind of sadistic grin you'd prefer not to face.

"Oh, well, hello, Gogglehead….oh!" Rika exclaimed sarcastically. "Could you believe it? There's only one seat left!"

Takato looked around and gulped when he realized Rika was right. The only seat left was right next to Rika.

"I guess we'll be partners for the rest of the year, Goggles. We're going to have a blast!" Rika finished with an evil glow in her eyes. Takato gulped again. _I don't know if I should laugh or cry…_

Takato slowly took his seat next to Rika, unable to avoid her gaze during the process. She had already placed one of her invisible barriers, and Takato wouldn't be able to get any closer to her. Rika seemed to be mad about something, a something he completely ignored. However, as he looked back at her, he noticed something very peculiar…_Is she……?_

"Good morning, class."

As Takato looked up front to see the teacher, his jaw fell down to the floor. _This can't be happening to me…_

Yes, it was indeed Ms. Asagi the one who had just entered the classroom. Takato took a second to look right behind him, where Kazu and Kenta had the exact same dumb look he had made an instant before, while Jeri looked visibly excited. It was just too much of a coincidence. Ms. Asagi began her class immediately. She introduced herself, talked about the new year, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. What really interested Takato was how come she had ended up in the same class as him?

"I've been teaching in an elementary school for the last years, but I decided I'd give a try teaching to a…more mature group of students…" Suddenly, her eyes met Takato's. She had found him. "…too bad they gave me Takato Matsuki."

The class burst into laughter. Even Rika seemed to be enjoying the moment. _This is a conspiracy against me. Definitely. Takato thought as his head slammed the desk, much to Rika's amusement. __Beautiful, just beautiful. Rika thought._

**What's the problem, Gogglehead? Got up on the wrong foot?**

"Oh, shut up, Ruki!" Takato shouted right before noticing he had said it out loud. Avoiding everyone's (and Rika's) weird looks, Takato apologized.

"Heh…sorry…hehehe…" Looking to his right, he warned Rika. "I wasn't talking to you!" Rika just ignored him, hiding the suspicion deep inside.

**……moron.******

_SHUT UP!_

******Lunch time!******

_I can't believe this is happening……_

For the first time EVER, Rika Nonaka was actually having lunch with someone! The rather numerous group of Digimon Tamers were all having lunch together under the shade of a huge tree, avoiding the constant looks from other students. As usual, Rika's grandmother had prepared a lunch bag that would have easily fed a battalion. Next to her, Takato slowly unwrapped his lunch, and next to him, Jeri looked at Takato's lunch rather curious.

"What do you have for lunch today, Takato?"

"Uh, well, what do you think?"

"Don't tell me you're going to eat bread for lunch, Gogglehead." Rika commented, quite surprised.

"Well, not just bread……ta-da! Riceballs!" Takato showed everyone his lunch. Indeed, it consisted in Guilmon bread and riceballs. Rika couldn't help but comment on how poor Takato's lunch was. Too bad she did it the wrong way. "How pathetic…"

"Well, I'm sorry I can't enjoy the delicacies a famous model's daughter can taste!" Takato replied, somewhat annoyed. Rika knew she had really messed up, and for the rest of the lunch break she remained silent, ignoring the conversation going on between Henry, Kazu and Kenta. Next to her, Jeri futilely tried to cheer Takato up.

_I guess it was too…weird to be true. Me hanging out in a group…yeah, right._

******Rest of the day…******

What can I say? The afternoon was the total opposite of the morning. Takato's attempts to have an in-class conversation with Rika had ended, and now he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile. Rika found Takato's situation more important than the class. She couldn't stop looking at him, even if Takato ignored her. _I guess…I really screwed up._

Forcing herself to keep an eye on the class, Rika saw how Takato decided to spend his time in his favorite leisure activity: drawing. Hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice, Rika watched Takato's pencil move on the paper, guided by Takato's skilled hand, slowly but surely creating art. And so, the minutes went by, and before Rika could notice, her first day was over. It is strange how time sometimes passes so quickly, isn't it? Anyway, the students took their bags and left the classroom. The Tamers said their goodbyes, noticing Takato's sudden change. His silence was a cause of preoccupation, especially to Jeri and Henry. However, there was nothing they could do, so they left hoping that the net day would be better. On the other hand, Rika…

"Gogglehead, wait!"

Mostly by instinct than by desire, Takato looked back to meet face to face with Rika Nonaka. His silence was almost annoying.

"Goggles…I'm sorry. I'll have lunch by myself tomorrow, so don't worry."

More surprising than the fact of Rika apologizing was Takato's reaction. He simply smiled.

"No, tomorrow you'll have lunch with me."

"Wha-what?"

"Rika, there's no need to be sorry. We're friends, remember. Arguing over something so futile would be childish, you know?" _Besides, there's no way I could possibly get mad at you, Rika……_

"Gogglehead……"

"See you tomorrow, Rika."

"……later……"

Takato left a confused Rika behind, his heart singing with joy. Ruki would probably mock him for the rest of the day, but that didn't matter. Rika, meanwhile, slowly made her way back to her house, not believing Takato's attitude. A part of her didn't understand him, but another part (the deepest part) admired him, and that part was glad of the outcome of that day. _Why? Why did he forgive me so easily? I mean, I would be mad if I were him……_

"Had a nice day, Rika?"

Not expecting to find her mother at home, Rika swallowed her doubts about Takato and focused on her mother. "You…!!!!!"

Rika's mother simply smiled. "What?"

"You planned it all!!! You put me in the same school Goggle………they all go!!!!!"

"So what? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Rika said, hurriedly making her way to her bedroom, where Renamon was already waiting. Rika sighed in relief. She hadn't seen Renamon since the morning, and she was exhausted.

"I don't know why you lie to herself, and why you lie to your mother, Rika."

"What do you mean?" Rika retorted, a little too angry to discuss such matter at the moment.

"I had never seen you smile at school until today."

"Smile!? I never smiled today! I don't smile!"

"Yes, you did smile, Rika. Once."

"And when did the oh-so-observant Renamon see me smile?"

Renamon looked at her partner with her sharp vulpine orbs, ignoring Rika's sarcasm. The Digimon understood Rika was tired and in a bad mood, so she simply answered, not before making sure she was out of Rika's reach.

"You smiled the moment Takato Matsuki sat down next to you."

******Somewhere else……******

It was partially dark. But not because the night had arrived. No, not yet. The neon light released a faint dim, which would barely allow an observant to recognize the supercomputers and all the technologic paraphernalia. However, the people in there seemed to be able to make their way through the semi-dark room quite easily. What am I describing? The inside of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (did I get the name right? No? Then it's just freaky Hypnos building from now on), where a secret project named Hypnos was taking place. Well, it was not really THAT secret. The existence of Hypnos had been revealed during the D-Reaper crisis, where pretty much everything had been destroyed. Records, hardware, resources, data, everything was destroyed by the chaotic action of the terrible computer algorithm and its agents (ADRs…God, I loved those guys!). What the public ignored was that Hypnos was coming back to life. This time, on the right side of things, thanks to the intervention of a certain man.

Mitsuo Yamaki was now interviewing the possible new recruits for the Hypnos group. Not without obsessively flicking his lighter, Yamaki examined the person in front of him. A rather young man, 18 or 19 years old, looked back with the same sharp expression. The young man had very short, black hair which matched his black eyes, dark as the darkest night, even if they were covered by glasses. His expression was deep and challenging, as his eyes not only examined his interviewer, but the office around him. A rather simple office, not really what he expected for the one behind such a complex and expensive operation. The man was wearing a comnpletely black outfit: shirt, pants, socks and shoes. Yamaki was sure even his underwear was black. However, the outfit wasn't really important. The important thing is that the boy/man was good. Very good.

"Impressive curriculum, mister…Randt. Very impressive. Complete lack of working experience, thought."

"I'll never get any experience if I don't get any opportunities, sir."

_Good answer. Yamaki thought. __Reminds me of myself in my young ages… "So…what makes you think you are Hypnos material?"_

The young man named Randt simply chuckled. "Well, my ability with computers and electronics should make it. As you may have seen in C.V., I have more than complete studies in both areas. And if that's not convincing enough, I have this."

The man showed Yamaki a huge pile of papers, which the blonde man examined without much attention. He was used to dealing with over-confident brats who thought they were the best because they had graduated from the best Universities. However, a further examining of the papers revealed a shocking truth.

"This…this is…!!!" Yamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, those are the data codes of at least 1000 different Digimon. You could say……it's a little hobby of mine."

"How……how did you get these!? Our scientists have been working for ages, yet they have been unable to decipher a single one!"

Mr. Randt chuckled again. "Then your scientists must be very stupid. However, I can't reveal my secrets to just anyone, you know? It would be my ruin."

Yamaki made a last effort to calm down. That…boy was getting too annoying to his liking. However……

"Why? Why do you want join us You could do great things by yourself."

The "boy" nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but I have my reasons. It's mainly to know more about Digimon. I'm very curious, you know? Before you start wondering, I have no evil intentions, I just want…to satisfy my curiosity. And the other reason…"

"Yes?" Yamaki insisted, partially annoyed, partially interested.

"I think that if I join Hypnos I'd get the chance to meet Takato Matsuki."

That definitely got Yamaki by surprise. "Matsuki? What……what do you want with Matsuki?"

"That's for me to know."

Yamaki sighed. That kid would be annoying, yes. _This Randt guy will probably argue every decision I make, and he'll probably do some "experiments" of his own while he's here, but… He just couldn't throw away this opportunity._

"Welcome to Hypnos, Mr. Randt. I'm sure you'll be a fine addition to out team." Yamaki said as he offered his hand to the new member of Hypnos.

"Thank you very much, mister. I'm not going to disappoint you, that's a promise. And by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Daneel."

***********************************************************************

***********************************************************************

End of chapter 1……

Henry: Self-insertion? That's just so……lame.

DR: It's not self-insertion! Daneel Randt is an original character! He only has my name, which is not really my name, because Daneel Rush is just an…artistic pseudonym.  So we have nothing in common!

Terriermon: Yeah, only the appearance, the age, the excessive over-confidence, the preference for electronics and computers, and the fact that you both know lots of things about Digimon…maybe too much things…

DR: Oh, you shut up! Besides, my Digimon knowledge come mostly from Megchan's Digimon Encyclopedia (I finally have the full version! Yahoo! I can't stop adding new stuff to it!) and my card scans!

BlackTerriermon: DR, you need a life.

DR: Argh, I'd kill you if I could, you rabbit! Now go away and do something useful.

*With the magic word said, my bedroom suddenly becomes a huge stage, with two microphones which are instantly taken by the two bunny Digimon, which are now wearing neckties*

Nameless Announcer: Welcome to a new edition of…….THE DIGIMON TOP-TAMERS TRIVIA! Now with out hosts, Terriermon and Blaaaack….Terriermon!!!!!!

BlackTerriermon: Thank you, thank you, we love you!

Terriermon: Please, no more flowers…candy will be allowed, of course. Anyway, to make things short…

BlackTerriermon: So that DR won't kill us before we're done…

Terriermon: Here are today's questions! Number 1…duh, this one's sooo easy: which card did Suzie receive from the not-so-great Ryo Akiyama?

BlackTerriermon: Man, I could answer that asleep, for God's sake! Number 2 is another dull one: Cyberdramon's attacks. ENGLISH NAMES! We all know that his original attack names are Erase Claw and Cyber Nail. Are they the same in the dubbed version (this includes the translated cards)? Send your answers!

Terriermon: And don't forget……

DR: ……to Momentai, we know…

Terriermon: It's not that! I'm saying……don't forget the candy!

**Next Chapter: Takato's second day of school gets interrupted when wild Digimon attack him on the way there! With Rika, Henry and the others unable to leave the school, will Takato be able to repel the attack of two Ultimates AND a Mega? How will Yamaki and the Hypnos gang react to the unexpected appearance of wild Digimon in the real world? Uh-oh, it looks like Takato has a lot of explaining to do! But that's not all, because an invisible enemy is just about to enter the scene! Things will be getting pretty messy from here, so get ready for the second chapter of "Forget the Y2K, this is madness!!!": The Prize of Freedom, Part I.**


	2. The Price of Freedom, Part I

BlackTerriermon: *Takes out a piece of paper and starts reading it* Okay, Daneel Rush doesn't own Digimon, or BlackTerriermon, as he belongs to Digidestined of Courage…hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!? I'm his partner, that doesn't mean he OWNS me! Who wrote this crap!?

Renamon: *appears out of nowhere, a threatening look on her face* I did.

BlackTerriermon: *visibly scared* I…should have known…this horrid handwriting could only be yours…

Renamon: *slowly getting closer* my paws weren't made to write…they were made to kill……

BlackTerriermon: *gulps* Hehe…where's DR, anyway?

Renamon: *Smirking* Daneel Rush, Henry, Takato and Terriermon left for a snack. It's just you and me, sweetie……

BlackTerriermon: Geez…lucky me. I got foxymon for a night…

Renamon: *In an obvious battle position* Oh, yes, it's gonna be one wild night…

BlackTerriermon: *gulps again* I guess Momentai won't help me now, will it?

Renamon: Hmm…let me see……nope.

BlackTerriermon: Thought so.

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 2**

**_The Price of Freedom, Part I: The Gate's Open!_**

****

Dawn hadn't arrived yet, but there were already people on the streets. One of them was Rika Nonaka, who had chosen to change her usual exercise program to include a session of…well…jogging. Trying to keep a constant pace, the young girl swiped away the sweat on her forehead. She knew Renamon was following her from nearby, just in case some pervert tried to do something nasty to the only girl in the still empty street, even if we all know Rika can take care of herself. Her route included the park, which she was now enjoying, as she inhaled the sweet scent of the morning, pure until the cars ruined it with their noise and smoke. Rika looked around, enjoying the green scenery, the trees and the grass, knowing that Guilmon slept nearby. She considered the idea of visiting the reptile Digimon, but she threw away the idea almost immediately. Rika changed her course to return home, but she found a surprising scene in the way.

A young man of approximately 18 years old fidgeted with was Rika recognized as the biggest collection of Digimon cards ever. His black hair was wet with sweat, as the man's clothes gave Rika the certainty that he had been doing the same as her for a while. However, his black eyes were now focused in the Digimon cards. Rika liked collecting cards and playing with them, but at 5:15 in the morning? I mean, come on! Rika couldn't help but get a little closer, as the strange young man seemed to be talking to himself.

"Let's see…should I organize them by evolutionary steps, by level, or maybe alphabetically? Maybe a mixture of the three should do it. Then…the first one in alphabetical order would be……"

"Aero Veedramon." Rika interrupted. The man looked up and met her violet eyes, a glow of triumph coming from his dark orbs.

"Oh, yes, Aero Veedramon! Then Aero Veedramon Zero, Agumon and Airdramon, yes…" the man said to himself, organizing the cards as he announced the names. (A/N: Technically, Agunimon goes before Airdramon, but he's not supposed to exist in the Tamers World, right?)

Rika walked closer, considering that in the remote case the man attacked her, Renamon would there in an instant. Curiosity taking the best of her, Rika approved everyone of the man's choices, as he continued with the alphabetic organization.

"…Baronmon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode…Betamon, Big Mamemon, Birdramon…oh, by the way, I'm Daneel Randt."

"……Rika Nonaka."

Rika regretted saying her name the second after she said it. She knew what was going to happen now. The boy, obviously a Digimon fan, would immediately change to fan mode, and she hated when people did that. However, the guy didn't even look at her, and continuing his work, he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Nonaka. How's your Renamon doing?"

That took Rika by surprise. "Renamon? How do you…?" _Oh, yeah, right. Everyone knows I have a Digimon. After all, everyone saw me (naked) fighting the D-Reaper. But…_

"Everyone knows my Renamon left to the Digital World after D-Reaper was destroyed."

Daneel didn't even flinch. "Oh, yeah, right." Then he got up, carefully hiding his cards in his pocket. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nonaka. Hope to see you again soon. You should better get back home, or you'll be late for school."

Rika looked at her watch to see the man was right. She was late. "Oh, crap!" She ran away in the opposite direction, so she couldn't see how Daneel stopped on his tracks to look at her one last time. He looked at Rika, then at the gracious figure jumping from tree to tree, keeping a constant distance between herself and her Tamer. Daneel smirked for a second, and then returned to his usual frown. "Might as well get back home, or I'll be the one who arrives late to work. I already have Yamaki a little nervous with my presence, wouldn't want to give an excuse to fire me."

*************************************************************************

**Takato, time to wake up.******

Ruki's voice echoed in Takato's head, but it wasn't enough to wake up the sleeping Tamer. "Guilmon, you can't mix peanut butter with guacamole…" Ruki did the digital equivalent of a sigh. **Gogglehead, wake up! Nope, that didn't work either. It's not easy to wake up Takato Matsuki anyway, especially not when he stayed until late thinking of a certain red haired girl. It's not everyday your dream girl decided to be your classmate for an entire year. It's easy to predict Takato's reaction, so I'll not go into details. If Ruki wanted to wake up Takato, she would have to use some…not very orthodox methods. Of course, being connected to Takato's memory gave her everything she needed. Making a perfect simulation of Rika's voice, Ruki used the best possible method.**

**Takato…oh, Takato, you look sooo hot in those pajamas……makes me want to do some……naughty things with you…**

"WHAT THE!?" Takato shouted as he suddenly got up, his eyes widened in shock. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened. _Ruki! Don't mess with my feelings!_

**………baka.**

Takato slowly got up, looking around his bedroom, as messy as ever. On his desk still rested the unfinished drawing he had begun the day before at the school. He would finish it, if he found some free time to do it. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to stay extra time in the school. Ruki, noticing that Takato was taking his time, did the warning.

**Hmm, Takato, shouldn't you check the time?**

Doing as he was told, Takato looked at the clock on his desk. 6:25 A.M. "Holy crap, I'm late!"

Dashing towards the bathroom, he didn't bother to take off the Digivice as he got undressed and got in the shower. **Whoa, so you ARE growing up…**

_Dammit__, Ruki!_

Taking a shower in record time, Takato proceeded to get dressed with his usual outfit: blue t-shirt, yellow wristbands…**Takato, aren't you supposed to wear the uniform?**

_Aw, nuts!_

After changing his clothes to the appropriate uniform, Takato grabbed his backpack and jumped down the stairs to the first floor, where his parents were waiting for him. **Don't forget Guilmon's breakfast, Goggles……**

"Aw, jeez, Guilmon! Mom, give me my breakfast, I'll eat it on the way!"

"I don't think so, Takato. You're going to eat in the dining room, like a decent person!"

"Mom, we don't have dining room. It's just a table on the kitchen. See ya!"

"Takato, come back here!"

Of course, Takato had grabbed some day old bread, his breakfast and his lunch, and dashed away to the park as fast as possible. **Takato, you're just wasting your energy. You'll never make it on time, so why do you bother?**

Realizing that Ruki was right, Takato decided to slow his pace a little bit…well, not really, he slowed a lot. Taking his time, he walked to the park, slowly making his way to Guilmon's hut. "Guil? Good morning, Guilmon!"

As usual, the reptile Digimon appeared out of the hole in the middle of the booth, the one with the Gate. "Takato!!!" And as usual, the rookie jumped on top of his Tamer. "Guilmon, my uniform's going to get dirty!" **And Rika wouldn't want an untidy Gogglehead, would she?**

"Oh, shut up, Ruki!"

Guilmon, who had been informed by his Tamer of Ruki existence, sniffed the Omnivice. "Good morning, Ruki!"

**Good morning, Dino-dude… She replied, even if Guilmon was unable to listen to her. The Digimon sniffed the air, guiding himself to Takato's bag with food. "Takato, Guilmon's hungry!" ****Gee, what a surprise…**

"Takato is hungry, too. Why don't we have breakfast together?" Takato decided. **I know I told you to take your time, but this is too much…**

Ignoring Ruki's words, Takato and Guilmon had breakfast together, something they had never done. Enjoying their time, Takato promised the rookie Digimon that he would visit him during the afternoon. After all, a creature like Guilmon needs some exercise. And we don't want Takato to get all fat either, do we?

Anyway, Takato knew he had to go to school. Even if he didn't have a REAL watch, he knew he was very late. _Ms. Asagi is going to kill me…_

**From what I have seen in your memories, it's not that unusual…**

_But it's humiliating…_

**It's humiliating just because Rika will be there, right? Come on, after all, you're Rika's very own clown!**

_Very funny…___

However, Takato's walk would end a little sooner than expected, as Ruki changed to Digivice mode. **Takato, you might not like this, but I'm getting some readings here…**

_You mean…Digimon?_

**Uh-huh. Looks like we've got company. Might as well go get Guilmon. Weren't you wondering about Dinoboy's shape? Well, here's your answer.**

_Shut up and guide me. There's Digital Fog around. I can't see a thing. Why do these things have to happen to me?_

**I guess it's the whole Omni-Tamer thing…**

****************************************************************

Rika impatiently tapped her pencil against the notebook, looking at the seat right next to her. Classes had begun a while ago, and Takato didn't arrive. The weirdest thing was that the teacher didn't seem to be surprised. In fact, she smiled when she noticed Takato's absence! Rika looked at the blackboard, where Ms. Asagi was writing…dates? _Boring… she thought as she wrote some random stuff on her notebook. Right behind her, Jeri and Henry were locked in a conversation, which Rika could hear very easily._

"I wonder what happened to Takato…" Jeri said, quite concerned.

"I'm sure he just overslept." Henry replied.

"I don't know. He's never arrived this late, not even when he oversleeps…"

"Momentai!" a muffled voice spoke from inside Henry's schoolbag. "I'm sure Gogglehead is okay!"

"Henry Wong, Jeri Katou and……" Ms. Asagi interrupted.

"Terriermon!" the rookie Digimon completed.

"…and Terriermon! Is there something you wish to tell us!?"

"Well, we're just worried about Takato, that's all." Jeri explained. Ms. Asagi smirked.

"I understand your concern, but I can't allow you to interrupt my class. I'm already giving you much freedom by allowing……Terriermon to be in the classroom. Anything else?"

"Actually…" a voice from outside the window spoke. Everyone looked to the left, to find Renamon, who was standing on the window frame. "Rika…"

"Renamon, don't you see I'm in the middle of a class!?"

"Yes, but there's a Digital Field in the park. I thought you might want to check it out."

"What!?" All the Tamers stood up at once, reacting to Renamon's words. Immediately, they proceeded to pack their things and leave, when the teacher's voice stopped them.

"Now where do you think you're going!?"

"To save the day, of course!" Kazu said cheerfully, right before being smacked on the head by Rika.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave this classroom."

"What!?" Henry complained. "But teacher, with all the respect you deserve, we don't want wild Digimon wreaking havoc in the middle of Shinjuku!"

"Yeah, show her who's boss, Henry!"

"Terriermon!"

"Sorry, you can't leave."

Groaning in disbelief, the Tamers returned to their desks. Renamon looked at Terriermon, who nodded in response. "I guess I shall leave." The Animal Digimon said.

"What?" Henry wondered.

"I can see Takato is not here. He's probably there, fighting the wild Digimon. We're going to help him." Renamon explained. Rika nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to use a card, Renamon?" Renamon shook her head.

"That's not necessary. I can make it faster with this form. Takato can help me digivolve, so that's not a problem."

"Well, I could use a speed card!" Terriermon commented. Henry nodded, taking out his Digivice and a deck of cards.

"You bring cards to the school!?" Jeri asked in disbelief.

"Never know when you might need them. Digi-Modify, High-Speed Plug-In T, activate!"

Without any warning, the two Digimon simply disappeared, leaving the entire classroom in a daze. Ms. Asagi, as surprised as the other students, took things calmly. "After that…interruption, I think we should continue with our class."

However, Rika wasn't one to think about classes in that moment. Questions like what kind of Digimon it was, or what could Renamon and Terriermon do against it. And more importantly, Takato and his "special" abilities. She wanted to be there so badly, she wanted to see Takato in action, just to see by herself if Renamon was right. She wanted to know if Takato had really become the strongest Tamer. _I can't believe I'm stuck here while Gogglehead get all the fun…_

*************************************************************************

"What!? That's not possible!"

Riley Ootori was in shock. What the display showed was simply unacceptable. Yet it was true. Not one or two, but three Digimon had emerged in the real world. _But…how? Her thoughts were interrupted by her partner's voice._

"I already called boss. He's as puzzled as we are, Riley." Talley said.

"Of course, he's puzzled! This wasn't supposed to happen! I can't believe Hypnos is restarting its activities like this."

"Well, at least we're earning our salary by doing something." A voice from below replied. Both women looked down to meet Daneel's grin.

"Good morning, Daneel." Riley replied.

"Good morning, newbie." Talley retorted. Daneel's grin grew wider. "Good morning, Talley. Man, you look really cute in that techno outfit…"

Chuckling at the sight of Talley's blush, Daneel looked at Riley, and noticed the expression on her face. "I've just thought of the perfect catch phrase for you, but by the look on your face, I can tell boss is right behind me, with a murderous look." Daneel immediately looked back to find the never-smiling face of Mitsuo Yamaki, his shades covering his eyes, as usual. "Hello, boss! Kind of an early start today, huh?"

Yamaki growled. "Shut up and get to work. I want full info on those Digimon, now!"

"Okay, okay, don't need to tell like that, Growlmon…"

"How did you just call me!?"

"Me!? I didn't say anything!" Daneel said as he ran as fast as possible to the computers. Yamaki looked at him, until he noticed some giggling from above.

"What's so funny!?"

"No, nothing!" Both women replied at once.

Meanwhile, Daneel was analyzing the data he was receiving. _This is indeed an unexpected surprise. I didn't think they would make it so soon…let's hopethey're easy to control…there! Daneel exclaimed in triumph as the info on the first Digimon appeared on the giant screen. Daneel spoke out loud to explain to those not familiarized with Digimon stats._

"BlueMeramon, a Flame Digimon of the Ultimate Level, Data Type. His special attacks are Ice Phantom and Cold Flame. Quite a toughie…" _But it's not something Takato can't handle… After a few instructions, the second Digimon appeared on the screen._

"Panjyamon, a Beast Man Digimon of the Ultimate Level, Vaccine. His special attacks are Ice Beast Fist and Cold Attack. Hmm, not bad…" _Two Ultimates…what a day…anyway… Finally, the third Digimon appeared, and Daneel's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't bother to hide his feelings._

"Now THIS one could be a problem……"

**************************************************************************

"Piedmon, a Demon Man Digimon, Mega Level, Virus Type. This Digimon's special powers allow him to appear and disappear at will. His special attacks are Trump Sword and Clown Trick. What did I do to deserve this?"

**We're just in the wrong place, in the wrong moment.**

Takato looked to his left, where Guilmon's feral look was the final call to an unavoidable battle. "Two Ultimates and a Mega…Guilmon, Ruki, any suggestions?"

**Well, you might as well go Mega right now…**

"That's not a suggestion, that's stating the obvious. Guilmon?"

"We must call Rika! Takato is stronger when Rika is around!"

**Dinoboy**** has a point…**

"Why do I even bother…? Anyway, we'll buy some time until the others arrive. We'll focus our attacks on Piedmon, while keeping an eye on the other two. Got it?"

**Hmm…what if the others don't come?**

"Why wouldn't they? It's not like Ms. Asagi won't let them come help or something like that. Guilmon, let's get ready to-waaahhh!!!"

Takato was interrupted by Piedmon, who threatened to slice him in half with his swords! The Demon Man looked at Takato with evil eyes, before speaking its first words. "I know of your powers, Digimon Tamer. I won't allow you to digivolve!" Piedmon shouted before dashing forward for the second time, Takato barely avoiding it. "Hey, that's definitely not fair!"

"Who cares!?" The Mega Digimon responded at the same time he attacked. **He's got a point. It's about time an evil Digimon came out with this idea.**

_Ruki, you're NOT HELPING!!!_

The mere second Takato spent arguing with Ruki was all Piedmon needed to send Takato to the ground. "Now, Tamer, I'll have all the data…"

"Terrier Tornado!"

The attack didn't harm Piedmon, but it was the distraction Takato, Guilmon and Renamon needed.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

The two combined attacks sent Piedmon a few feet away, but didn't do much else. Takato had already retreated, to be surrounded by the three rookie Digimon. The Tamer checked the surroundings, where BlueMeramon and Panjyamon seemed more interested in finding a way out of the Digital Field. Takato looked back at his savers.

"Guess I owe you one."

"Big time!" That was Terriermon's answer. Renamon seemed more preoccupied about the three Digimon, which is understandable. "We must take care of the three of them at the same time. Takato, we're waiting for instructions."

"What? What about Henry and Rika?"

"Big, meanie teacher won't let them come." If you can't guess who said that, well, why are you reading this in the first place!?

**………well………**

_Don't say it!!!_

Regaining his composure, Takato searched through his backpack for a deck of cards. "Aha! Well, let's see…Rapidmon will handle Panjyamon…"

"Piece of cake!"

"Renamon, BlueMeramon is yours…"

"……got it."

"…and I better slash these cards soon, because Piedmon is getting up and he doesn't seem to be very happy about your appearance!"

_Euki__, prepare for some heavy slashin'_

**Got it.**** Renamon and Terriermon selected as partners.**

"Digi-Modify! Super Evolution Plug-In S, activate! Digi-Modify! Win Ratio 40%, activate!"

**EVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, digivolve to…Rapidmon!"

"Renamon, digivolve to…Taomon!"

As the Ultimates moved forward to meet their opponents, Takato prepared some other cards to help them. _Panjyamon__ uses ice attacks. Rapidmon could use some fire techniques. On the other side, BlueMeramon is part fire, part ice, so what do I do……Rika is going to kill me…… Takato concluded as he selected two cards._

***********************************************************************

"We have to admit that Piedmon's smart…" Henry stated.

"Smart!? That was cheap! An act of cowardice! I can't believe he didn't let Gogglehead digivolve!"

"Whoa, if I didn't know you I'd think you're worried about him…"

"Shut up, brainiac!"

It didn't take long for the classes to be interrupted. Just like during the battle against the ADRs, the students (and teachers) of every school, house, and office in Shinjuku were turned on, as the newscasters broadcasted the battle between Takato and the Wild Digimon on live TV. Copter cams, close-up cams, every single type of cams were there, and the crazy thing was that Takato hadn't even noticed them. For once, Rika acknowledged television. It had put a drastic end to school's boredom, and she now had the chance to see the upcoming battle. At the moment, she saw how Taomon and Rapidmon were ready for battle.

"So…what do you think?" Jeri asked, her knowledge of Digimon being relatively small.

"Well…" Henry began, thinking about it for a second. "When it comes to numbers and attack power, Takato has the advantage. But this is not the card game, so we don't know what tricks Piedmon has under his sleeve."

"Yeah, remember what he did to those guys in the TV show!" Kenta commented, rather frightened. Jeri gulped when she considered the idea. _…keychains?___

"Digi-Modify!" Takato's voice echoed in the classroom as Takato slashed another card. "Phoenixmon!"

Henry witnessed how Rapidmon was charged up with Phoenixmon's powers. With the add-ons of Starlight Explosion and Crimson Flare, Rapidmon had a great advantage against the beast man Digimon, Panjyamon. _Way to go, Takato!_

"Digi-Modify!" Rika watched how Takato prepared yet another card, and she knew it was meant for Taomon. But what she heard next was clearly unexpected.

"IceDevimon!"

************************************************************************

"Don't look at me like that, Taomon!"

Takato lowered his head and sighed as he finished the preparations. Piedmon, who now seemed to be content with waiting, walked several steps forward. Takato looked at Guilmon, who had always remained next to him. "Guilmon…are you ready?"

"Guilmon will get sick if he fights right after having breakfast, Takato."

**What's up with Dino-baby and the third person speaking thing?**

Takato shrugged. "It's not like we have a choice, Guilmon."

"Okay." The reptile Digimon agreed.

**Takato, if you haven't noticed, this thing is been broadcasted on live TV.**

_Really? Takato pondered, finally noticing the "hidden" cameras all around him. __Might as well give them a show…"Biomerge, activate!"_

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**OMNI-TAMER…**

"Guilmon, digivolve to……Gallantmon!"

Where Takato and Guilmon once stood, a Holy Knight was revealed in all its glory. An invisible wind made his red cape flutter, while his eyes, now fixed on Piedmon, irradiated pure determination. Assuming a battle stance, the Mega Digimon revealed his first words, in the dual voices of Takato and Guilmon.

"You're trying to alter the peace my friends and I worked to hard to obtain. For that, you and your friends shall experience the power of Gram!"

*************************************************************************

"Gram? What the hell is Gram?"

Rika, still a little altered after Takato's choice when card slashing, looked visibly confused. And so were the rest of the students who watched the Omni-Tamer on the screen. Hirokazu seemed to be the only one who had understood Gallantmon's sentence.

"Don't you know? Gallantmon's lance is named Gram, and his shield is The Aegis."

"Really? And how do you know that?" Rika wondered.

"Takato told me ages ago!"

_Great, now he also had names for his battle arsenal. I knew about the shield, though… Rika pondered, her right hand caressing the deck cards hidden in her pocket. "Anyway, not that it really matters, as long as he wins."_

The sound of clashing metal got everyone's attention back to the screen. The battle had begun.

**************************************************************************

"Cold Flame!"

"Talisman Spell!"

Taomon easily deflected BlueMeramon's attack with her shield, at the same time a question kept popping out in her mind. Why did Takato give her IceDevimon's powers? Obviously the Tamer expected her to do something. The problem was, she had no idea what it was. A few meters away, Rapidmon was fighting…no, toying with his opponent.

"I'm here! Think you can catch me? Nope! Whoa, close one! Na-na-na-na-na-na! You can't catch me! You can't-whoa! Watch out with those lion-head things! They might hurt me, you know!?"

Taomon sighed, as she floated away to evade another of BlueMeramon's attacks. The advantage of flying gave Taomon and Rapidmon the lead in the battlefield. On the other side, Takato…

"Lightning Joust!" The Holy Knight, Gallantmon, attacked with his lance, but Piedmon simply disappeared right before the attack struck him. Takato didn't know how to counter Piedmon's powers.

"Now what do I do? I don't want to become a keychain!"

**Oh, shut up, Gogglehead…**

_Gosh, you really sound like Rika at times……_

"Trump Swords!" Gallantmon was barely able to turn back and cover himself with his shield, as the many swords tried to pierce through his defenses. Not moving the shield, Gallantmon prepared another attack.

"Lightning Joust!"

The attack seemed to be a direct hit, as a cloud of smoke arose from where Piedmon had been standing. "Yes!" Takato shouted in delight, but it didn't take long to see that Piedmon was far from defeated.

"Nice try, but I'm still faster! Clown Trick!"

Once again, Takato was barely able to turn 180 degrees and slash the feared blanket with his lance, tearing it apart. _Phew…close one… Gallantmon tried a second strike, but Piedmon easily avoided it by disappearing again. Takato immediately ordered his digital form to turn back, and Gallantmon immediately obeyed. It was a good decision, as Piedmon was right there to strike again. This time, Gallantmon simply jumped back, avoiding the demon's attack. Immediately, the triangles on his shield began to glow, as he prepared his strongest attack. However, a new idea popped out in his mind. __Hey, it might actually work!_

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted as a massive beam of holy energy was irradiated from the shield. As expected, Piedmon simply vanished into thin air, Gallantmon's attack crashing with the trees behind the place where Piedmon had stood. Meanwhile, the Demon Man Digimon reappeared right behind Gallantmon, just to find an unexpected surprise. As Gallantmon launched his attack forward, he had his lance pointing backwards, the same lance which now glowed with a bright light.

"Lightning Joust!"

The attack took Piedmon by surprise, and the dark Digimon received the full impact for some serious damage. The blast sent him flying away, ending up behind some nearby bushes. **Impressive…it actually worked…**

"Good job, Takato! Can we eat now?" Guilmon spoke from somewhere unknown. Takato smirked at the comment.

"We just ate, Guilmon. Remember breakfast?"

"That was breakfast!?"

Takato sighed. _Anyway, I guess I should check on the others…_

Wham! At that precise moment Taomon was sent flying against a tree by one of BlueMeramon's attacks. "Taomon, are you alright!?"

"Of course." That was Taomon's response. Her pride wouldn't let her admit that she was in pain. "Taomon, just use your Thousand Spells to buy some time, then use the Zero Freeze attack I gave you!"

"That was it? Is that your big plan!?" Taomon asked, not able to believe Takato had planned such a…miserable strategy.

"Just do as I say!" The glow on Takato's eyes told Taomon she should better shut up. The last thing they needed was an angry Takato. The Demon Digimon (not Piedmon, but Taomon) floated forward, preparing herself for the next round. Takato looked at Rapidmon, who seemed to be having a blast (literally) against Panjyamon. _I guess…he can handle things by himself…_

"Starlight Explossion! Whoo-hoo!!!"

"TAMER!!!!"

Taomon and Gallantmon looked back to see the now-battered Piedmon, who carried the vilest look a clown can manage, and in Piedmon's case, it's really evil. Suddenly, the pierrot Digimon began laughing. Of course, it was the trademark evil character sinister laugh. Taomon looked at Gallantmon, who nodded in response. "Just…take care of BlueMeramon. I'll handle this freak."

"I can tell you know how to fight. In fact, I may accept that you're a genius in the art of fighting. Let's see how you handle…this!" Piedmon stated as he launched his swords directly towards Takato. Gallantmon raised its shield to protect him, but the swords changed direction and were aimed towards Rapidmon and Taomon. _Damn it!_

"You can't save the two of them, Tamer. What will you do now?" Piedmon chanted in victory, soon followed by more maniacal laughter.

***********************************************************************

"That's not fair! He can't save both of them at the same time!" Riley exclaimed in shock at the Hypnos crew watched the battle on the huge screen. Yamaki and Daneel watched silently, one analyzing the Digimon, the other one analyzing the Tamer. _What are you gonna do now, Takato? Piedmon just called you a genius, now it's time to prove it…_

Daneel's thoughts were interrupted when a nameless worker showed up next to Yamaki. Daneel could easily hear the muttering. "The transport's ready, sir."

With just a simple hand motion, Riley and Talley, Yamaki's top assistances, followed their boss outside the dark room. They were about to leave when Yamiki stopped to look at Daneel. "Weren't you expecting to meet Matsuki? Here's your chance."

Daneel smiled in approval right before following him.

**********************************************************************

"Taomon!" Rika shouted in desperation, as she was unable to do something for her friend. She didn't even have time to look for a card and slash it. But that wouldn't have worked, either, as Taomon was under Takato's command.

"He'll save Taomon." Henry said with a grim look on his face. Jeri looked at him, then at Ruki in front of her, and immediately understood. _Takato…_

"What makes you so sure?" Kazu wondered. Henry simply sighed.

"I just know." _And the worst thing is that I understand Takato's reasons._

Exactly as Henry had predicted, Takato started a mad dash towards Taomon, who was too busy freezing BlueMeramon to notice the sharp blades flying towards her. So was Rapidmon, engaged in a close combat with Panjyamon, delivering punch after punch like a martial artist. Henry sighed as he waited for the unavoidable. Takato had chosen, and Henry would have to face the consequences. _Rapidmon__ won't survive an attack from a Mega, not if he doesn't expect it… He felt Jeri's hand over his, and he received the much needed comfort. But it wasn't enough. Rika, on the other side, was puzzled. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't understand how Takato had made such an important decision in a matter of microseconds. Suddenly, she understood._

"He has a plan."

And then, it happened. The unexpected. An act of pure genius, indeed. Positioning himself between Taomon and the blades, Gallantmon moved his left arm around his neck, and with a swift move, extended it to his left, leaving it fully stretched. The force and speed of the move were high enough to launch the Aegis shield off Gallantmon's arm, directly towards Rapidmon. "Rapidmon!" Gallantmon shouted.

"Don't you see I'm in the middle of-oof!!!" Rapidmon lost its breath as the shield impacted his lower torso, sending him away just in time to avoid the sword, which struck Panjyamon right on the chest, deleting him on instant. Gallantmon had saved Rapidmon, but without his shield, he was now easy prey for the other swords. Gallantmon saved Taomon by receiving the powerful attack. When Taomon finally looked behind her, a worried Guilmon stood next to his unconscious partner. It didn't take Taomon too much to realize what had just happened.

"Takato!!!"

************************************************************************

Rika was at a loss of words. But Kenta pretty much resumed what she was thinking.

"That was the coolest move EVER!"

Jeri's gaze averted the screen for a moment to check on Henry. And what she saw touched her in a way no other thing in her life had touched her before. Years later, she would admit that was the precise moment she fell in love with Henry Wong. A tear of joy falling down his right cheek. That was everything Henry needed to conquer her heart. Henry was at a loss of words, too, but his mind spoke clearly what the mouth couldn't. _Takato……thank you._

It was then when they noticed Takato's fall. He was unconscious, and there only remained two Ultimates and a Rookie to stand against a Mega. _When's Beelzemon when you need him, for God's sake!? You may guess whose thought is that…__Come on, Gogglehead, get up!_

"Get up, Gogglehead!"

************************************************************************

Takato slowly opened his eyes. A terrible pain filled him as he barely managed to get up. He could listen to the expressions of relief from the journalists and watchers nearby. He knew he had to get up. He knew he had to help his Digimon friends. But he was too tired. He let his body return to the soft ground that called him, but he still refused to admit defeat. Several yards away, a very satisfied Piedmon joined his hands in continuous clapping.

"Genius. Absolute genius. That was a stunt worthy of the strongest Tamer ever. This is indeed very encouraging, Omni-Tamer."

_What the…!? "How do you…?"_

"Oh, everybody in the Digital World knows who you are, Tamer. It was a matter of time before Digimon like me crossed the Gate. We want your power, Omni-Tamer. Your Digimon's data…and who knows? Maybe your data, too."

"Data? But I'm no Digimon. I don't have any data…unless…do you want me to be your Tamer?"

Piedmon laughed in ecstasy. "Tamer! I need no Tamer! As I just said, the only thing I want…is DATA!!!"

The Demon Man Digimon sprinted forward, ready to finish off Takato once and for all. _Maybe my legs don't want to work…but I'm still up to some card slashing! Before Piedmon could reach him, Takato had already slashed two cards. The effects were easily seen an instant later._

"Guilmon, digivolve to…WarGrowlmon."

The massive cyborg Digimon blocked the way, and the two other Ultimate Digimon, Rapidmon and Taomon, stood proud next to Guilmon's Ultimate form. Piedmon stopped on his tracks, a little taken aback by the new appearance; but the surprise faded just as soon as it arrived.

"Three Ultimates!? So you actually think three Ultimates stand a chance against me!?"

Takato chuckled. "We've performed bigger miracles before." Rapidmon and Taomon looked at the Tamer with odd faces. Takato ignored them and delivered the next instructions. "Okay, you two: protect WarGrowlmon at any cost."

"How come?" Rapidmon wondered.

"WarGrowlmon is the slowest of you three. He could easily fall prey of Piedmon's tricks, and I need the three of your for my strategy to work." Taomon nodded in agreement. As usual, she had no idea of what Takato planned, but…the other plans had worked, why shouldn't this one?

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon used his special attack, aimed at the three Ultimates. Rapidmon and Taomon easily flew away, while WarGrowlmon swatted them away like flies. Then it became his turn to attack, as the blades on his arms began to glow.

"Double Edge!" (A/N: I'm using the Japanese name because the dubbed name escapes my mind right now. I'll thank anyone who helps me with this little doubt…) The Demon Dragon roared as he lunged forward. However, his speed (actually the lack of it) allowed Piedmon to easily evade it. Meanwhile, Takato was busy looking for a card. THE card. One that could put an end to that battle. _Tai Kamiya…nope…Cherrymon's Mist…nope…hmm, I didn't know I have this card…I have to keep a better record…here it is!!!_

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon had appeared right behind WarGrowlmon, ready to strike.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon's attack reduced Piedmon's blanket to tiny pieces, though.

"WarGrowlmon! Use your Atomic Blaster! Not at full power!" Takato ordered.

"Roger! Atomic…" The cannon on his chest accumulated energy particles, to create a powerful blast. "…Blaster!!!!"

*******************************************************************

"That's not going to work, and he knows that!" Kazu affirmed. Rika shook her head. For once, she agreed with the visor boy. _What the hell is he thinking!? What the hell am I thinking!?_

Rika looked back, to the other side of the classroom. The teacher, Ms. Asagi, took the spare time to finish some paperwork, not without giving the occasional glance to the TV screen. Rika finally lost it. "Teacher!"

Ms. Asagi looked up to meet a pair of fiery violet eyes. "Yes?"

"You HAVE to let us go help him!!!" The teacher simply shrugged.

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

_I can't believe this!!!_

_"Neither can I." The voice in Rika's head replied._

_It's just me, or there's something fishy about the teacher?_

_"Bingo."_

When Rika stopped talking with, er…herself, she noticed that Ms. Asagi had her eyes fixed on her. However, the concerned look suddenly changed into a grin.

"If I didn't know you, Miss Nonaka, I'd think you're worried about young Takato."

"You know, I was THIS close to saying that!" Kenta commented from the other side of the room.

Rika was about to explode. Holding her urge to scream, she hurriedly walked back to her original place, right in front of the TV. Takato was about to change the course of the battle, with a tactic Rika, or anybody else by that matter, could have possibly imagined. Piedmon had used his disappearing technique to evade the Atomic Blaster, to reappear a few feet over the place he had been seconds before. It was the moment.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato exclaimed as he slashed the decisive card. Then, he said the words that froze the entire population of Japan, all of them focused on the young 12-year-old boy who was about to save the day.

"…Trinity Burst!"

********************************************************************

The campfire was small, but it was enough to keep the small Digimon warm. From his place, somewhere in the Digital World, he reflected on the events that had leaded him there. "Jeez, it's the first time I follow a dream, and I end up in the middle of nowhere. I could use a steak right now…"

He had traveled for weeks, looking for the path that would lead him to his final destination. _And when I get there…what else? I just know I have to find him…_

_Takato Matsuki. That was the name the voice of my dream said. I have to find this…Takato guy, and then…who knows?_

He wasn't the type of Digimon who believed in weird, metaphysical stuff, but the dream had been so real, he was forced to leave his comfy place in the World of Humans to go on a trip of his own (A/N: Come on, at least DC must know who's this little fella by now…). Destiny had taken him to the south quadrant, and from there, to a challenge he would never imagine. Bur first, a close encounter of the freaky type…

It happened so suddenly no living things could have been prepared for it. Where once there had been grass, trees and clean air, it was suddenly replaced with darkness. Only the small Rookie Digimon remained. Well, the Digimon and…it.

There was no only way to describe it. It was… a thing. The small Digimon remained silent as the thing slowly walked in front of him. It was a walking black mass of pure nothingness, with four appendages slightly resembling arms and legs. It had only one eye, which looked in fact like a camera lens. However, its massive size (the size of a MetalGreymon, just to give you an idea) was what scared the little Rookie Digimon the most. The size and the power. Not necessary evil, but it was there. Immense power, and without a cause, because he was almost sure this…thing (because it's certainly not a Digimon) had no purpose in life.

Suddenly, the thing stopped, right in front of the small animal Digimon. Looking at him with its only eye, it analyzed the Digimon with utmost care. The Digimon, meanwhile, was of course, scared. _Scared!? I'm this close to piss my pants! Oh, wait; I have no pants…forget it… But what really caught the little Digimon by surprise was that the thing, even without a mouth, spoke._

_Ta…ka…to…?_

"Hmm……nope, I'm definitely not him." The Digimon replied, confused by the fact that this creature was looking for the same person as him.

_Where…Taka…to…?_

"Probably somewhere in the Real World."

_…re…real?_

"Yes, real. That is, not here. You have to find a Gate to reach that place."

_…Gate…OPEN!!!_

Immediately, a portal popped out from absolutely nowhere, and the creature slowly made its way inside it. However, the small Digimon had its doubts.

"Hey, I don't think that Gate leads to the…oh, never mind."

As soon as the thing jumped in the portal, the place returned to normal. The darkness disappeared, and the grass, the air and the trees returned. However, the small Digimon knew it was no time for sightseeing. As he had absolutely nothing to pack, he immediately restarted his walk, now with a more urgent pace. _Something tells me I have to find this Takato dude before that thing does…*sigh* It's gonna be a long day…_

What he ignored was that it wouldn't be just a day. That would be the most thrilling week of his life. It wasn't a coincidence that he had that encounter, as the Thread of Destiny has strange ways to impose its will. It's up to every person and Digimon to try to find its way to the other side…the side of happiness. However, Takato, Rika, Henry and the other Tamers, as well as their Digimon were still far from that other side. There's still a long way to go, as the prophecy would leave a deep mark on their lives and the lives of everyone somehow close to them. And in that moment, a new being, a Digimon, to be precise, entered the complicated labyrinth of the Ultimate Prophecy. A prophecy so complex, yet so simple, that it would only be completely understood in the very end. Yes, it would be a tough journey for BlackTerriermon.

***********************************************************************

***********************************************************************

End of chapter 2…

Daneel Rush: Whoa, that was a long chapter!

BlackTerriermon: But it was worth it, because I'm in it! I'm a part of the prophecy, right.

DR: Yep! *Looks at Renamon, who is tied to a post. Henry and Takato guard the place*

BlackTerriermon: So……what about my Tamer? Will be have a cameo, too?

DR: I'm working on it…*evil grin* Anyway, no Tamers Trivia today?

Terriermon: Nope! We'll give it a one-chapter break.

DR: Okay, then I guess that's all for today. See ya!

Terriermon/BlackTerriermon: And don't forget to review! Momentai!

**Next Chapter: I guess it's because my birthday was a few days ago (I'm now 18!), but I'm too lazy to keep fast track of my work. I'll probably work on my other fic now, but I guess I can give you a preview! Nope, not really, just a bunch of annoying questions: Will Takato's Trinity Burst work against Piedmon? What about the mysterious things that appeared in front of BlackTerriermon? And what about BlackTerriermon himself? And why it seems that everyone's after Takato!? Are Rika's suspicions about Miss Asagi more than a product of her paranoia? What plans do Yamaki and Daneel have in store for poor Gogglehead? All this and more (well, not really) in the next chapter of "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!!!": The Prize of Freedom, part II.**


	3. The Price of Freedom, Part II

DR: Hey, it chapter three, alright? I don't own Digimon, and BlackTerriermon is a creation of Digidestined of Courage, okay? Surprisingly enough, the two rabbits of doom are not here right now. Takato and Henry took them out for…a stroll! Yeah, a stroll…… *looks around and sweatdrops* But I have someone here, and it's not Rika……thank God for that…

Ryo: How come!? I just came here to see Rika, and she's not here!? Come on, I have important things to do!

DR: *sighs* I won't ask…

Ryo: I have fans, you know? I have to sign autographs, photo shoots, and stuff like that!

DR: At least you won't be making a cameo in Matrix 2…

Ryo: A movie!? It's brilliant! I have to call my agent…*takes out a cell phone*

DR: YOU have an agent? What's next, Rika in a pink tutu?

*Rika shows up in a pink tutu* Rika: Where are you, rabbits of hell!? DON'T HIDE, THAT'S FOR COWARDS! YOU!!!!! *Points at DR and Ryo*

Ryo: Whoa…hot stuff…

Rika: *goes berserk* someone has to pay for this! *Chases after Ryo, who has run away*

DR: I guess I have to go stop Rika before she slices Ryo to shreds…wait, it's Ryo we're talking about here……okay, let's just go to the story, which hopefully will be not as insane as life in this house…on to chapter three, where Ms. Asagi gets even more suspicious, Jeri's partner makes his first appearance in my series, Ryo returns to Shinjuku to drive Rika crazy, and Takato shows us his hacking skills!

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 3**

**_The Price of Freedom, Part II: Black Messengers_**

"Trinity Burst!"

The words were music in Rapidmon's ears. "All right, let's rock and roll!" 

Immediately, the three Ultimate Digimon began glowing. WarGrowlmon was fiery red, while Rapidmon was emerald green and Taomon was as yellow as the sun. Their powers combined had already defeated one Mega Digimon before. They could do it with another. WarGrowlmon roared multiple times, visibly enjoying the new surge of power within him. Taomon simply stood still, her sharp eyes constantly looking at Piedmon, then at Takato, then at Piedmon again. _How does he think of these things? She wondered at the same time her body began to glow even more. She could feel it. It was the time. She looked at Rapidmon, who had the android equivalent of a grin. Then, she looked at WarGrowlmon, who replied with, well…a growl. The three Digimon looked at Piedmon, who was still a little in shock after the scene._

"Trinity Burst!!!" The three Digimon shouted as they launched themselves towards Piedmon. As expected, Piedmon simply disappeared into thin air, to reappear a few meters away. But Takato had a plan. Well, not really a plan, just a magic word. At the very moment Piedmon looked at him, a smile of triumph on his masked face, Takato smirked and launched his counterattack.

"Trinity Burst, return!"

Piedmon didn't have to time to face the coming attack, as the three Digimon turned 180 degrees and launched again their powers combined towards him. Piedmon's back received the powerful blow, soon followed by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, three exhausted Rookie Digimon appeared, but Piedmon was nowhere to be seen. Takato managed to walk a few steps towards his Digimon friends, as he was as concerned about them as they were concerned about him. He first talked to Terriermon.

"Buddy, are you okay? Sorry about the shield thing, but…"

"No prob, buddy! I'd rather take the big-ass shield than the big-ass swords!"

"Hmm…Terriermon, I think Henry told you something about those words…"

"Well, I don't see Henry around here, do you?"

"No, but he's probably watching this on TV."

"D'oh!"

Takato chuckled a little bit before facing Renamon. "What about you, Renamon? Are you okay? About the card, well…I just…huh?" Takato couldn't finish his sentence before Renamon fell down to her knees and lowered her head.

"You saved my life by risking your own, Omni-Tamer. I'll be eternally in your debt."

Takato sweatdropped. "That's not really necessary. I just did what I had to do."

Terriermon took the opportunity to strike back. "Of course! After all, Rika would be VERY sad if something happened to Renamon, right?" *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

Takato sweatdropped…again. "I…don't get your point, Terriermon." He lied, at the same time he placed his right hand behind her head, on classic anime expression. It was then when Guilmon made his trademark comment.

"Takato, I'm hungry!"

**Well, at least he dropped the third person thing…**

_And you just had to show up…_

It was then when Piedmon finally reappeared. "TAMER!!!!!!" he shouted. Takato and the other adopted a fighting stance, even if they knew they didn't really stand a chance against a Mega, but Takato relaxed after noticing Piedmon's state. He was as badly hurt as Takato, if not much worse. Injuries covered his battered body, and data gushed out of his system. He wouldn't survive another attack. The virus Digimon leaned on a nearby tree, unable to counter any other strike. Renamon stepped forward to deal the finishing blow, when Piedmon interrupted her. "Tamer…you've proved to be quite a challenge. All the compliments I heard about the one who defeated D-Reaper were certainly true. It just makes me feel more determined to acquire your valuable data. This won't be the last time we meet, Omni-Tamer." And he disappeared for the time being. Well, not really.

*****Back to school*****

The students cheered in complete joy. Takato had defeated the evil Digimon, and Shinjuku would be safe for the time being. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri cheerfully celebrated with the other students, while Henry silently acknowledged Takato's job. The smile on his face said more than a thousand words. However, there was someone who didn't seem to share the same excitement. Rika Nonaka had her eyes fixed on the image on the screen. Only after the battle was over Rika could notice how badly hurt Takato was. His body was covered with bruises and cuts, while his school uniform was permanently damaged with fissures and blood stains. She then noticed how Guilmon looked perfectly fine, just a little tired (and hungry). It was easy to guess what happened. _He received the full power of the Trump Swords, allowing Guilmon to save his energy for the rest of the battle. Impressive, Gogglehead. Stupid, yes…but impressive._

Rika looked at Renamon, or at least at her back, as the vulpine Digimon was right in front of Takato, her eyes fixed on the place where Piedmon had been standing second before. Terriermon and Guilmon had joined her, almost expecting the Demon Man Digimon to appear from out of nowhere to attack. That's exactly why they couldn't see how Takato closed his eyes, and allowed gravity to do its job. Rika was the first to react to the fact of Takato falling unconscious.

"Takato!!!!!"

*****Who knows how many hours later…*****                                                    

The relative calm of the Hypnos building was suddenly interrupted by the sound of doors being slammed open. Daneel was the first to react. Looking towards the source of the noise, he couldn't help but smirk a little bit when Rika Nonaka made her way inside the main room. Her glare was the perfect repellent, as no one dared to get near her. Slowly, the rest of the Tamers joined the furious redhead.

"Okay, so how long do I need to wait before I get some attention!?" Rika shouted in frustration.

"You know, there's no need to overreact, Miss Nonaka." Daneel replied as he stood in front of the Tamers. Rika easily recognized the guy he had met that very morning. "You…you work here…" Rika forced her mind to remember the man's name. "…Mr. Randt?"

"Indeed. And, by the way, Daneel will do." Daneel turned his back to the Tamers, and walked to a nearby door. Noticing that the kids didn't follow him, he sighed. "I guess you came to see him. Please follow me."

Daneel guided them through a series of passages, doors and turns, until they reached the infirmary. Behind the door, Takato, Yamaki and Riley were having a very straight-forward conversation. Daneel opened the door, much to Yamaki's disgust.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the radar, rookie."

Daneel chuckled. "Sorry, but Mr. Matsuki has visitors."

Right after Daneel said those words, Rika entered the room, with her eyes fixed on Takato. He was wearing no t-shirt, but his whole torso was bandaged. His goggles rested on a table nearby, and his tired, brown eyes looked at her in expectation. Daneel knew Rika wasn't going to jump to Takato's arms, crying like a little girl, but her reaction was much unexpected. Before anyone could react, she was already strangling him.

"That was the stupidest thing you could have possibly done. You're a stupid, stupid, stupid Gogglehead!!!!"

Barely able to breathe, Takato managed to say a few words. "Good to know you were worried about me…Rika…"

"Are you okay, Takato?" Henry asked at the same time Rika released her grip on Takato's throat.

"I'm fine…"Takato weakly said. It was obvious he was lying. The way his hands tried to cover his wounds was obvious. Jeri sat down next to Takato, and placed her hands on his. A year before, Takato would have blushed bright red. But time passes, and people change.

"Takato, Rika is right. That was too dangerous."

"Jeri, can you think of any other way I could have saved Taomon and Rapidmon from deletion, while defeating two Ultimates and a Mega at the same time?" Jeri's silence was enough of an answer. Besides, there were two Tamers who had a different opinion of Takato's actions.

"Forget about the danger! That was awesome!" Kazu said, visibly excited. "There's absolutely no way I could have seen that one coming!"

"You impressed me very much, Takato." Kenta added. Takato saw how Henry nodded in agreement. "How did you think of that idea?"

"I don't know." Takato admitted. "I guess it was something of the moment…" A thought suddenly crossed Takato's mind, and his expression changed to an alarmed one. "…wait a second. Piedmon escaped, and Panjyamon was deleted. What happened to BlueMeramon?"

As usual, Renamon appeared from out of nowhere, right behind Takato. "He was deleted, too."

"Jeez, Renamon! How many times I've told you not to do that!?"

_But my Tamer insists that I should keep doing it… Renamon thought. Rika seemed to enjoy Renamon's "little prank". The vulpine Digimon continued her explanation. "I had been able to freeze him using the card you slashed for me. In a frozen state, it was easy to get rid of him."_

Takato sighed in relief. Everything had turned out quite well. Everything but…

"Yamaki…is there something else you want to know?" Takato asked the blonde man. Yamaki, who had been fidgeting with his lighter the whole time, walked a few steps forward, shaking his head.

"No, I think you've explained us everything quite clearly. But the question of what to do now still remains."

"Excuse our ignorance, but…" Henry stated. "…what's going on?"

Yamaki looked at the brunette and began explaining. "We didn't understand how was it that Digimon had reappeared in this world, as the gate had been sealed after D-Reaper. When we saw how young Takato here fought the wild Digimon, we realized the Tamers might have something to do with the Digimon's return. As Takato has explained, we were right."

"But…" Takato interrupted. "…I want to make this clear. This is all my responsibility. The others had nothing to do. I opened the Gate and brought our Digimon back. I never considered the idea of wild Digimon re-emerging in this world. It was a mistake. I deeply apologize."

"Well, you know what has to be done. You opened the Gate, now you have to close it." Yamaki said. Now it was Rika's turn to react.

"What!?" Don't tell me you're going to force us to send our friends back to the Digiworld!"

Takato couldn't help but notice Rika's use of the word "friends" instead of "partners". Hiding a smile, Takato tried to make things clear.

"That wouldn't be necessary. I made sure every trace of Juggernaut was deleted before retuning here. Guilmon and the others wouldn't have to go back."

Henry sighed in relief, a smile slowly forming on his face. He didn't know what he'd do if he were forced to lose Terriermon again. However…

"Where's Terriermon?"

It was then when everybody noticed the little one's absence. Takato smirked. "I guess he really meant it when he said he was going to empty all the fridges in a five mile radius."

"Aw, man! Terriermon!" Henry shouted as he stormed out the infirmary. Takato's smile disappeared as soon as Henry left. "However…"

"What?" Riley asked.

"…I don't know how to close the Gate. I don't think Ruki……the Digivice has that capability."

**Sorry…**

_It's okay…I guess your abilities are a little limited in this world…_

However, Rika had thoughts of her own. _Did he just say "Ruki"?_

Yamaki was really worried. "So what!? What can we do now? Wild Digimon are a threat to our world. We must do something about it!"

It was Daneel's turn to speak. "Then let the Tamers handle it. I mean, a wild Digimon every once in a while shouldn't be much of a problem. I'm sure they'll be able to handle most of them before someone notices them."

Yamaki was now fuming. "What!? That's not a solution! We can't just let this problem go by!"

Daneel smiled in response. "And who said wild Digimon are a problem? I don't think there's an enemy these kids can't defeat. So why don't we let them handle it? It's the price they have to pay for keeping their partners here. I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Mr. Matsuki?"

Takato shook his head, a big smile on his face. He was starting to like this Daneel guy. "Nope! Now, if you excuse me, I have to look for Guilmon before he raids the nearest supermarket."

Takato tried to get up the bed he was laying on, but the pain suddenly became unbearable, and his legs were unable to respond. "Takato!" Jeri exclaimed in fear at the same time she helped Takato get back to the bed. Rika looked at the scene from a distance, hiding any feeling she could have at the moment. Riley went to Takato's aid, too.

"You still need a lot of resting, Takato." She said. "We already called your parents. They'll come for you after they close the bakery. Until them, please wait here."

"Aww…waiting is so boring…"

"Don't worry, Takato, as Jeri and I will be here to accompany you, woof, woof!" Jeri's sock puppet "said" cheerfully. Takato groaned in response. It was going to be a long afternoon.

*****Somewhere else in the Hypnos building*****

_I can't believe Jeri forgot about me…_

Avoiding the people's fist and the immense amount of wiring, Elecmon slowly walked through the main rooms of the Hypnos facility. However, he couldn't help but feeling a bit nervous, as he wasn't used to that environment. _But I shouldn't be surprised…after all, she told me what happened to Takato…_

He looked to his right. Next to him, little Calumon looked just as scared as he knew he looked. Elecmon sighed, and continued his thoughts, at the same time he wandered without direction, Calumon following him closely. _Takato brought me back to life, to make Jeri happy. It's not that I don't want to be with Jeri, but…was this really correct? To challenge the way destiny works just to make a girl happy?_

"Whoa! Look who we have here! It's cream puffs and sparkly dude!"

Elecmon didn't need to look back to recognize that voice. He remembered almost everything about his past life, and there's no way he could have possibly forgotten about Terriermon. Ignoring the bunny Digimon's comment, he approached him, in hopes that Terriermon would help him find Jeri. Calumon was obviously very excited with Terriermon's appearance.

"Hello, Terriermon. Have you seen Jeri? I can't seem to be able to find her."

"My guess would be the infirmary. Takato's there, so…"

"I see…can you take me there?"

"Only after I find some food! I'm starving!" Elecmon sighed. It was time for some lying.

"I think Jeri has some food in her schoolbag. If we can find her, I can convince her to give it to you…"

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

However, they hadn't walked five steps when they found Guilmon's familiar figure. The virus Digimon was simply sniffing around.

"Hey, Guilmon, buddy! Had any luck?" Terriermon asked his friend. Guilmon simply shook his head.

"Guilmon's still hungry. Black spaghetti is not good."

"Black spaghetti?" Elecmon wondered. Terriermon simply shrugged. After all, the only thing he could see in that room was computers and…

"Guilmon, don't tell me you've been eating wires."

"Wires? Does that taste good?"

The others sweatdropped. "Let's…let's just go to the infirmary." Elecmon decided. Terriermon silently agreed. The four Digimon, guided by Terriermon, made their way through the multiple halls of the Hypnos complex. But once again, it wasn't long before they found another familiar figure. However, this time it wasn't an expected one.

"Hey, aren't you Henry's teacher?"

Ms. Asagi didn't respond. She seemed to be very busy looking at the blank screen and the high-tech paraphernalia. "HEY!" Terriermon tried again, and he was successful that time. Ms. Asagi lowered her head to find four Digimon looking at her with odd faces. "Ah..oh…hi."

"Are you looking for Takato, too?" Terriermon questioned. Ms. Asagi still looked visibly nervous, looking around everywhere, visibly looking for a way to avoid the conversation.

"Hmm…yes! Yes, I'm looking for Takato, too!" she finally said, but the four Digimon noticed the small trail of sweat going down her face. _What's wrong with her? Elecmon wondered. __Should I be suspicious? He decided to discuss the topic with his Digimon friends later…or at least, with the smart ones. Terriermon kept the cheesy smile on his face. "Then why don't we all go together!?" he exclaimed, jumping to the teacher's head. Noticing that she was trembling, the rookie Digimon gently pulled her hair, if that's possible. "Let's go!"_

That's how the group of a human and four Digimon finally reached the infirmary, where Takato received them happily. Elecmon was relieved with Jeri by his side, but he made a mental note to discuss Ms. Asagi's actions in a future occasion. Terriermon, seeing how his work was done, proceeded to leave. He had never believed Elecmon's words in the first place. "I did my job by bringing you here, now I shall look for my Tamer. Tada!"

Takato couldn't help but smile. After all, he liked the little fella. Meanwhile, Guilmon sniffed the air, guiding his nose to Jeri's schoolbag. "Jeri has food! Jeri has food!"

Elecmon looked at the reptile Digimon. "What!?"

Jeri smirked as she revealed the contents of the bag. "Heh, I guess you got me. I bought this on the way here. Why don't you have some?"

Elecmon sweatdropped as he watched Guilmon eat-no, inhale the food Jeri gave him. _I can't believe this…what's next?_

Rika, who had been entertaining herself with the scene Guilmon was performing (believe me, watching Guilmon eat can be pretty amusing), gave Elecmon the answer.

"Knock knock." A voice from outside the room echoed in the redhead's ears. And this certain male voice activated Rika's Digimon Queen Mode.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here!?"

Ryo Akiyama was wearing a broad smile, as usual, when he walked inside the infirmary. Monodramon followed his Tamer's steps and entered the room. Takato watched how the smoke was accumulating around his loved one. He guessed he had to explain a few more things.

"I…I asked him to come here."

"WHAT!?" Rika shouted, forcing Takato to retreat a few inches backwards.

"Don't ask me why, but I thought it was necessary. You know, it's never bad to be cautious."

"Well, at least someone here appreciates my skill." Ryo stated. Rika was about to explode for the who-knows-which time that day.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're scared of Piedmon! If you're going to run away, Henry and I can take care of him. Piece of cake, Goggles!"

Takato sighed. "No…it's not that. It's…"

"Oh, just spit it out." Rika retorted. Ryo seemed rather curious to know, just like Monodramon. Renamon was silently watching from the shadows.

"What's wrong, Takato? Is there something you want to tell us?" Jeri wondered. Takato simply shook his head and looked at Rika. "No, nothing you have to know……"

**Wuss****…**

_You know Rika wouldn't believe me…_

**Just like she didn't believe you the last time…**

_Dreams……_

*****Once again, we visit Takato's dream world. Of course, this is serious…*****

_Images…_

_Pictures.__ Sights of what's been, of what is, and of what could be…memories and predictions…_

_Time overlaps into one in Takato's mind. A voice echoes in Takato's heart. It is not Ruki, it is not him. It's a voice, and it's a multitude at the same time. It's the same voice he heard when he was gifted with the Omnivice._

_"Past, present and future gather to an entangled web of events and possibilities. The Thread of Destiny, it is called. And every single being in all of the universes is a part of it. Time and space, they mean nothing to the Thread of Destiny. Time compressed in a second, a moment which last for an eternity. The Chrono Paradox… the time devourer…" the first voice said. It seemed ancient, filled with wisdom, yet tired after a thousand battles. It was so close to a growl, Takato didn't doubt it was not human. A Digimon, maybe?_

_"Only one being exists beyond the Thread of Destiny. Only one being can challenge fate itself, and stop the future-no…I'm wrong. If it's not stopped, there won't be a future…" The second voice said. This was definitely a human voice. A mature voice, filled with authority, but Takato could perceive hidden sadness in it._

_"Let me guess… that's me, right?"_

_"Indeed, it is you." A third voice replied. This one was rather childish, but Takato couldn't help but feel great respect for it. He could sense in immense power coming from it. "The Omni-Tamer is the fighter of destiny. You have no destiny, that's why you can change the flow of the coming events. If you fail, there will only be nothingness. Nothing would exist, no good, no evil, just a void of infinite solitude."_

_"But I can sense you three are powerful. How come you can't do a thing about this?"_

_"That's not possible." The third voice replied. "We've already done our part. We have already challenged fate by ourselves, and preserved order…temporarily. But as living things, we're governed by the Thread of Destiny. We can only do as much as the Thread allows us to do. You, and only you, can challenge the thread of destiny. Of all the gifted ones, you're the most apt. You must be the real Omni-Tamer."_

_"…gifted ones? You mean there are others like me? Other Omni-Tamers?"_

_"No." The second voice explained. "There's only one Omni-Tamer. You're unique, Takato. In all of the infinite dimensions and alternates realities, there's only one Takato Matsuki: you. About the Gifted……yes, I've met a few of them. I'm one of them myself. But I'm weak. That's why you're the future's hope. We know it's an overwhelming task, but we trust in you. We have to, anyway."_

_"Gee, thanks. Anything else I have to now, besides the fact I'm up to horrible challenges from now on? I can tell Piedmon was nothing compared to what I have coming."_

_"Piedmon is something we can't control." The first voice explained, his elder voice calmly soothing Takato's tired mind. "We can help you in several ways, altering events and choices around you. We'll try to make things easier to you in every way possible. But we can't control individual events."_

_"Besides…" the third voice added. "…if you can't handle a simple Mega, we can consider ourselves as good as dead."_

_Takato sighed. "That's…not very encouraging."_

_The second voice chuckled. "Excuse my friend here; he can be a little…too direct sometimes."_

_"Don't worry, I know someone like him." Takato explained._

_"Oh, yes, we're keeping an eye on Terriermon, too." The second voice added._

_"How come?"___

_"Well, the Thread of Destiny has predicted the absolute destruction of all dimensions." The first voice explained. "But the Thread is not completely against you. We have the theory that the Thread sometimes act like a living things. It doesn't like the idea of disappeared, and that's why it designed a…backup plan."_

_"The Prophecy…" the second voice completed. Takato sighed. "A prophecy, huh? How come I didn't expect that?"_

_The third voice laughed. "Yeah, kind of clichéd, huh?"_

_"Quiet, you!"__ The first voice exclaimed before explaining the details._

_"The prophecy talks mostly about you, but it mentions several factors that will be crucial when the time comes. It's taken a while, but we've discovered who the prophecy mentions."_

_"So, what are you waiting for?"_

_"Sorry, but we can't give you the details. You'll find out by yourself, anyway. Just to tell you, everyone, and we mean EVERYONE, will play a part in the prophecy. One other thing you must remember: everyone has a secret. Don't force yourself to find out about them, though. They'll come out when the time comes." The second voice said._

_"So…was that everything you had to tell me?"_

_"Not really." The first voice continued. "A big challenge lies ahead, very close to you. Not only your strength, but your mind and your feeling will be put to test. It was a challenge we didn't expect, as it is the product of a human's mistake. But we have faith that you'll find the way to victory."_

_"Well, thanks for the confidence." Takato commented. The third voice chuckled again._

_"One of our friends is on the way there. He'll give you more details about this new threat. He is a little rookie, but he might be of help. Good luck!"_

_"Trust in your strength. Your partner's power lies within your heart." The first voice said._

_"Remember this, Omni-Tamer: you're not alone. Love, friendship and confidence are the keys to victory. And I know you have the three of them. Take care, Takato." The second voice finished. They were about to leave, but Takato had one more question._

_"Who are you!?"_

_"We?__ We are the Triad. You'll hear more of us one of these days. Until then, good luck." The first voice answered. Before Takato could say anything else, he was pulled back to the world of the awake._

*****Back to the freaky Hypnos building*****

_If Rika didn't like the first one, it's obvious she won't believe something as freaky as this!_

**True. So, what are you gonna do?**

_So, tell me, what do you know about this?_

**Nothing more than the stuff you know. But you know, they're all looking at you.**

"Takato…Takato! Earth to Takato, do you copy?" Ryo joked as he waved his hand in front of Takato's eyes.

"I'm here, Ryo!"

"Well, it certainly looked like you were out of it for a while." The self-proclaimed Digimon King affirmed. Jeri nodded in agreement. Rika had her violet orbs fixed in Takato, and she was sure about something. _Gogglehead is hiding something from us. That's for sure._

Takato met Rika's eyes, and confused her with the sweetest smile. Rika, of course, preferred to look away. Jeri, who had noticed the exchange, giggled a little bit. Ryo simply rolled his eyes, declaring his ignorance. Takato didn't stop looking at Rika's beautiful eyes (A/N: At least in his own opinion…but that's not something we should discuss right now…).

_As much as I'd love to share this with someone, especially you, I think it's better to keep this between Ruki, me and the Triad. Although I wonder how many others know about this. They said everybody has a secret. Probably someone very close to me also knows about this. Anyway, no matter what I'm supposed to deal with, I'll face it, and that's it._

**You're more intelligent than you look, Gogglehead. I admire you.**

_…thanks._

As soon as he finished that thought, the entire complex got filled with a red light. The alarms went off, and the sound of footsteps filled the four Tamers' ears.

"Now what?" Rika ask exasperated. Jeri got up, her eyes widened in alarm, while Elecmon stood firm next to her. Ryo and Monodramon, oblivious to the noise, looked around looking for the source, while Takato simply remained seated, his body crying for a little more resting. _I guess it's time._

"Let's go check." Takato said as he got up, his expression soon changing to a grimace as the pain grew within his body. Ryo and Jeri immediately went to his aid, but Takato became clear enough when his look changed to one of fierce determination. Rika reached the same conclusion she had been thinking of for the last weeks. _He's changed. I don't know how, I don't know why, but he's changed since the day he received that…thing. She thought as she looked at the Omnivice, who now seemed to glow with a faint crimson. Takato hadn't walked two steps when Daneel stormed inside. He seemed to have run the whole way to the infirmary._

"I guess you'd like to know. Another Digimon is on the way."

*****Five minutes later…*****

"Rookie! ROOKIE!"

"I have a name, you know!?"

"Okay, Daniel, go get your butt on that computer, right now!"

"It's Daneel! DANEEL! And don't you forget it!"

Takato rested with his back on a wall, enjoying the artificial scenery around him. There were people running around everywhere, while the immense virtual screen displayed multiple alarm signs. Janyuu had told him it had been pretty much the same when Megidramon had appeared in the Digital World. However, Takato didn't think this appearance would be that big. He softly placed his left hand on the Omnivice, squeezing it gently.

**Scared?**

_A little…_

Takato looked to his right. Guilmon seemed awkwardly calm, considering the ruckus around him. In a corner, Elecmon, Renamon and Terriermon seemed to have conversation. Ryo, Rika, Henry and Monodramon looked at the screen while Yamaki and his gang did their job. Kazu and Kenta were nowhere to be seen. Takato decided to eavesdrop on the Digimon's conversation, something he found abnormally easy, as they were not very attentive.

"So…what are we gonna do about her?" Elecmon said. Renamon seemed to be considering the question, while Terriermon simply shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What? She seems definitely suspicious, Terriermon." Renamon commented. Terriermon shook his head again.

"So what? She'll still nothing but a teacher. What can she possibly do? And what could we possibly do about her? I say we let her be, and if she really has something up, well, I'm sure we can deal with it."

Renamon listened with utmost attention. _Am I going nuts, or that does actually make sense? The data Digimon thought. Meanwhile, Takato the eavesdropper considered some other thoughts. __Ms. Asagi? Are they really talking about her? Suspicious? Weird…_

**Definitely.**** So, what are we gonna do?**

_Keep an eye on her, of course. As far as we know, she could be a small part in this whole "Prophecy" conspiracy._

**Are you really being serious or just paranoid?**

_I guess it's a little of both things. Now…it's time for a little test. How's your memory?_

**Better than your, if you want to know.**

_Good, because it's time to play hackers._

Leaving the group of three Digimon to finish their conversation, Takato slowly walked past Rika and the other Tamers, approaching to the computers where (surprise!) Ms. Asagi watched Daneel very closely. Searching through his backpack, Takato found something he had been preparing for a moment like that: an USB cable. _If these mainframes don't have a port for this thing, I'll shoot myself……voila!_

Making sure no one watched him; Takato connected his Omnivice to the central computer. **Tell me again why are we doing this?**

_Hey, I'm a kid, I'm curious! I just want to check it out, that's all._

**You know I won't buy that excuse!**

_You just tell me what you find in there…_

**What do you want, exactly?**

_Everything somehow related to Digimon, of course…_

**Well, there's a lot of Digimon stuff in here…log files, records from the last Digimon appearances…**

_I want that! Download it!_

**WHAT!? Takato, that's vandalism!**

_Oh, shut up and do as I say!_

**…you're crazy. I'm working on it…anything else?**

_Anything more recent?___

**Well…whoa, Gogglehead! How long has that Daneel guy been working here?**

_Hmm, I believe he said this was just his second day. Why?_

**Well, he has already done lots of stuff in here…this is huge! An immense Digimon database, I mean! Dozens, no, hundreds of Digimon are registered in here!**

_Well, what are you waiting for? Get it!_

**Okay, okay, geez…hmm, this is interesting…**

_What?_

**This file is not about Digimon…this one's just about you, Takato.**

_What!? Get it!_

**Let me see…crap! It's a firewall! This file's top secret, Goggles, I can't get it!**

_Well, that's certainly disappointing…and intriguing…_

**Takato!!!! I'm being tracked down! He found us!"**

Immediately, Takato looked up, where Daneel was fiercely typing on the keyboard. "Boss, we have a leak!"

"What's that supposed to mean? What about the wild Digimon?" Yamaki questioned.

"Who cares about that!? Someone's accessed our central computer! We have a hacker!"

"That's impossible!" Riley stated. "Our security is hacker-proof! No one can access it from the outside!"

"Then he's working from the inside, as simple as that!"

Yamaki, Daneel and the rest of the Hypnos staff began searching for the mole. Takato hurried Ruki to finish the job. _Ruki, move it!_

**These are rather long files, I need more time!**

_We have no more time! They'll get to me anytime soon!_

Meanwhile, Daneel had looked on all of the computers in the room. Most of them were off, and those which were turned on weren't connected to the Main Database. _Then who's doing this? If no computer is doing…wait, there's a computer I haven't checked!_

"MATSUKI! Where's the Omnivice!?"

Daneel made a mad dash towards Takato, whose eyes were wide open in fear. Daneel soon reached his right arm and lifted it up…to reveal the Omniwatch.

"Why should I have the Omnivice, if I'm not going to battle?" _And why do you know of the Omnivice, Daneel?_

Daneel sighed and released Takato. The brown haired Tamer watched how the young genius returned to his place in front of the screen, visibly confused.

**Mega-Hacker Takato, 1-Daneel, 0**

_That was close._

**Definitely not an experience I'd like to repeat…**

_I'm with you on that one, Ruki…_

Takato slowly walked next to Yamaki. He still found it very difficult, even if the battle with Piedmon had been almost eight hours before. "So, where's this one merging?"

Yamaki looked up to Riley and Talley, who were trying to pinpoint the field's location. Finally, a map of Shinjuku appeared, and a red dot signaled the location of their next opponent. Henry was the first to notice the awkward detail.

"Rika, that's abnormally close to your house."

A further inspection allowed Rika to reach the terrible conclusion. "That's MY house!" She exclaimed in alarm, Renamon immediately taking her place next to her Tamer. Takato motioned the others to follow him.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's-ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Immediately forced to lean on the nearest wall, Takato clutched his own body in a futile attempt to ease the unbearable pain. Henry shook his head. "Nope, WE'RE going to Rika's house. You're staying in here until your parents come. Jeri, please stay with Takato."

"But…"

"Did you bring a deck of cards with you?"

"No…"

"Then you'll be safer here. Please."

Jeri could refuse to Henry's request. "Okay, I'll take care of Takato."

"But I…"

"You're staying here, Gogglehead, and that's it! Brainiac, let's move."

"Hey, what about me!?" Ryo complained.

"Well, I never asked you to come in the first place." Rika replied before leaving. Henry and Terriermon followed her closely. Ryo sighed and stood next to Takato. "Well, I guess I'll relax and watch the action from here. But I'm still worried about Rika's family."

Takato smiled. "Rika and Renamon will protect them, so it's okay. But I'd really like to know what kind of Digimon is going to appear from that field."

Takato looked at the multiple screens in the room, avoiding Daneel's gaze. As much as he'd like to deny it, he was sure the young Hypnos worker still had some suspicions. But Takato had suspicions of his own, so they were even.

The countdown to the prophecy had begun. It would reach zero almost four years later.

*****Rika's house*****

Rika and Henry rushed to the redhead's house, and they actually made it in record time. When they arrived, the house was already covered in thick Digital Fog, and finding the entrance took longer than usual. Rika opened the door, and the two Tamers got in. Renamon swiftly fell from the sky right next to Rika, while Terriermon was in his usual place on Henry's head. They could hear the sound of footsteps and car tires from outside. Hypnos' cameras (or 

"Yamaki-vision" as Daneel would call them) were approaching. And Henry was not like Takato at all. "Let's get this over with."

"Mom! Grandma!"

"Henry, is this when we shout "Rika's motheeeeeerrrrr!!!!!!" very loudly?"

"Shut up, Rabbitmon!" Rika replied with her fist clenched.

"What she said." Henry agreed with his colleague. Their bodies froze for a second when a shadow appeared in front of them, but it didn't last long.

"Grandma!" Rika exclaimed as she met her relative. The elder woman simply pointed towards inside and said a short sentence. "He's in the kitchen."

"Wait here. We'll be back in a while." Rika said as she walked inside the house. Henry followed Rika, noticing that Rika's grandmother wouldn't stop staring at Terriermon.

The two Tamers slowly made their way through the thick fog, noticing how a certain noise grew louder as they approached the kitchen. They stopped for a second when a loud voice broke the relative silence. A very familiar voice.

"And you call this sushi!? For God's sake, DC could make better sushi than this!"

Not wasting anymore time, Rika slammed the kitchen door open, revealing a mess of massive proportions. The fridge was opened, but its contents had been spread through the whole room. Open packages, leftovers and other garbage filled the floor of the wooden kitchen. And in the middle, a small black Digimon was enjoying the last bites of a chocolate bar. Rika could not believe what she was looking at, and neither could Henry. Or Renamon, or Terriermon, or the cameramen behind them. _This can't be happening to me…_

"Oh, a welcoming party? How cool!"

Henry hadn't wasted any time analyzing the newcomer.

"BlackTerriermon, a dark animal Digimon in the rookie level, type unidentified. This virus/data hybrid is an altered version of Terriermon, adapted to handle a higher attack power and viral evolutions. His special attacks are Crimson Blast and Dark Tornado."

Terriermon immediately jumped down to meet his dark counterpart. "Hmm…hi there."

BlackTerriermon looked excessively excited, probably a consequence of the exaggerated amounts of sugar he had consumed. "Hey there buddy, want some?" He said, offering Terriermon another chocolate bar, courtesy of the Nonakas. Terriermon didn't reject it, of course. Once he had swallowed the first bit, he gave a first impression. "Hey, I think I really like this guy!"

"I think I'm getting a headache…" Rika commented.

"Get an aspirin!" Both Terriermon shouted at the same time, shaking hands after that. Rika looked at Renamon, who immediately understood the order.

"So, buddy, by any chance do you know someone by the name of…"

"Power Paw!" BlackTerriermon couldn't finish the question as Renamon attacked with her sharp claws.

"Whoa! Hey, what's your problem!?"

"Henry, what's Ms. Congeniality doing!?" Terriermon complained. Henry shrugged.

"He's a wild one. He must be deleted." Rika simply said. BlackTerriermon shook his head.

"I'm no wild one, I have a-whoa! Watch it, foxymon!"

Terriermon laughed. "Foxymon! Great minds think alike, huh? Buddy? Hey, where did he go?"

BlackTerriermon had run through the narrow space between Rika and Henry, and was now on a mad dash outside. Renamon, who was a much faster runner, caught up with him soon after he had reached the yard. "Diamond Storm!" she shouted, and the glowing shards were launched towards the virus/data Digimon.

"Come on, foxy, I don't want to fight!" He shouted, but the sharp diamonds made their job, sending him backwards until he crashed with the wall next to the main entrance. Henry, Rika and Terriermon reached the scene, to be joined by Rika's grandma and the cameramen.

"Rika, he seems to be friendly. Is this really necessary?" Henry wondered.

"Yes."

"I never saw you trying to kill Calumon!" Terriermon complained, but Rika remained silent. She had a secret reason to fight. A reason named Takato. She had seen him in the battlefield, and he was good. Better than her, in fact. And she couldn't allow that. She knew that BlackTerriermon was nothing compared with Piedmon and two other Ultimates, but the small rookie would only be the beginning. She would show everyone who's the best Tamer.

"Renamon, walk all over him."

Renamon immediately assumed a battle stance. She was still tired after the morning's battle, but she wouldn't disappoint her Tamer. She could not lose. Meanwhile, BlackTerriermon had found a way out of the hole his body had made in the wall. He watched the scenery around him, especially the vulpine Digimon, who seemed to be ready to beat him to a pulp. _I'm a newcomer to a strange world, and I get this? No friends, no Tamer…I guess there's not another choice. I really hope this is worth it, because I'm not listening to any of my dreams again!_

"Okay, foxymon, you wanna play rough? Then let's play rough!"

A fierce battle was about to begin.

******************************************************************

******************************************************************

End of chapter 3……

DR: Okay, I'm done, and since the rabbits are not here yet, there will be no…

Terriermon/BlackTerriermon: TOP TAMERS TRIVIA!!!!!

DR: *sweatdrops* Okay…I guess I'll let you do this…go ahead.

Terriermon: Thanks, pal! Anyway, in the fifth movie, which is the first Tamers movie…

BlackTerriermon: duh!

Terriermon: Quite, you! Anyway, two new Digimon were introduced in that movie. The villain, Mephistomon, and Minami's Shiisamon…

BlackTerriermon: Technically, Shiisamon is not Minami's partner, but…

Terriermon: Whatever! Anyway, do you know which their Mega forms are? Send your answers!

BlackTerriermon: I'll see you soon! Bye!

Terriermon: And don't forget to momen-

DR: -review!

**Note: To readers of my Chosen series, I'm posting the two final chapters of "The Last Sorcerer" together, so it will take a while (I DI have an excuse this time, yahoo!). Please, bear with me.**

**Next Chapter: BlackTerriermon alone didn't have a chance against Rika's determination and Renamon's power. But what happens when he gets help from the strongest Tamer ever? What began as a fight for survival suddenly becomes a full-scale Tamer confrontation! Don't miss the next chapter of "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!!!": Takato V.S. Rika: To Be A Tamer. It's gonna be a bomb!!!!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	4. Takato VS Rika: To Be A Tamer

DR: Whoo-hoo! Chapter four already! It's time to ruin Takato's and Rika's friendship!

Takato: Hey! That's mean!

DR: Heh, I know! I don't own Digimon, and BlackTerriermon in a creation of Digidestined of Courage, all rights reserved. I'm using him with his permission, so there. Anything else? Hmm…oh, yeah! I don't own "Slash!" from the Digimon Tamers OST.

Terriermon: Where's my dark counterpart?

DR: Hehe, I guess he doesn't want to see what happens. So, let's go to chapter 4, where Takato goes one on one against Rika, BlackTerriermon realizes his mission, another 02 cameo, and a final surprise for all of you Rukato fans! (DC is soooo gonna kill me after this…)

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 4**

**_Takato V.S. Rika: To Be A Tamer_**

_Ruki, we have to do something!_

Takato impatiently tapped the floor with his right foot, while he watched the immense screen in front of him. It displayed Renamon, who was just about to battle BlackTerriermon. _If I don't do something, she's gonna kill him!  He still remembered the Triad's words._

_"One of our friends is on the way there. He'll give you more details about this new threat. He is a little rookie, but he might be of help. Good luck!"_

_It is him. It has to be him. How could he possibly help me if he gets killed!? I have to stop Rika somehow! Gosh, she can be stupid at times… However, Takato was heavily guarded. With Jeri to his left and Guilmon to his right, Takato wouldn't be able to leave unnoticed. Besides, his body still ached a lot. __Come on, Gogglehead, think! Ruki, any ideas?_

**Don't ask me! I'm busy enough wondering where Dumb and Dumber are…**

_That's it! Ruki, I love you!_

**Stop it! You're making blush!**

_Ruki, you're red. Black and red, remember?_

**Oh, yeah, right……heh…**

Takato looked at Jeri, who looked at him with a smile. "Everything's gonna be okay. Rika and Henry can handle that little Rookie, right?"

"Hmm, right." Takato replied. "Jeri, you know, I'm very worried about Kazu and Kenta. I haven't seen them in a while, you know? And I'm sure they'd like to watch this…"

Jeri's looked changed to one of concern. "Actually, I think you're right. No one's seen them in a while. I guess I'd better go look for them. Who knows what they could do in a place like this. Elecmon, let's go!"

Takato smiled as he watched his friend leave the room. He looked at Guilmon. "Guilmon, let's go."

"Huh? Where? Are we going to play, Takato?"

Takato sweatdropped. "…yes, we're going to play!"

"Yay! Let's go!"

And so, Takato and Guilmon left the building……very slowly. Monodramon watched the two abandon the room, and told his Tamer. "Ryo, Takato and Guilmon are leaving."

"……I know."

"So? Aren't we going to stop him?"

"…why? This could be very interesting." Ryo said, his eternal smirk growing even bigger.

*****Rika's Yard*****

"Diamond Storm!"

The battle had begun. BlackTerriermon easily evaded it with a back-flip. As he reached the ground again, Renamon charged with her right fist. The black Digimon, being smaller, moved aside to avoid it, and counter with an ear smash to the fox's face. Renamon retreated a few steps, her left hand covering the bruised cheek, and BlackTerriermon took the opportunity to attack with a headbutt. Renamon, fearing what those horns could do to her, moved aside. BlackTerriermon fell back to the ground, just to charge again.

"Dark Tornado!"

Renamon had to jump high in the air to avoid the black vortex, which was just what BlackTerriermon expected. Suddenly stopping his spinning, the Virus/Data used his long-range technique.

"Crimson Blast!"

However, what BlackTerriermon didn't expect was that, as soon as Renamon made contact with the house's ceiling, she disappeared in her trademark fashion.

"Hey! That's definitely not fair!" the dark Digimon complained. Rika replied with a smirk. Henry and Terriermon looked quite concerned, while Rika's grandmother cheered her granddaughter, of course. Rika gave her next instruction, as the time she slashed a card.

"Digi-Modify! Offense Plug-In C, activate! Renamon, destroy him!"

"Hey, that's not very nice of a girl to say-whoa!" BlackTerriermon could barely avoid Renamon's attack, as she reappeared right next to him. However, Renamon struck him with a roundhouse kick that lifted him to the air. But Renamon wasn't done. "Power Paw!" She struck the dark animal while in mid-air, sending him straight to the walls again! Renamon looked at his opponent, her body tired from the constant battling. Breathing heavily, she looked at her Tamer, who smiled in return. As long as Rika were happy, Renamon would keep fighting. To death, if necessary.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…jeez, foxymon, that really hurt!" BlackTerriermon remained his cool personality in the outside, but he was feeling true pain in the inside.

_I can't lose against this girl, not before I give my message to the Takato guy…jeez, I'd kill to be back on DC's bed right now…for my Tamer, I can't lose…_

"I CAN'T LOSE!!!" he shouted as he began his next strike, taking Renamon by surprise. His small paws could do some good damage, as he started with them, hitting Renamon's bigger body, falling to the floor, BlackTerriermon continued with his right ear, hitting Renamon's left ankle, making her lose her balance. Renamon tried counterattacking with a low kick, but BlackTerriermon simply jumped and continued his strike in mid-air.

"Dark Tornado!"

A successive barrage of hits did enormous damage to Renamon, forcing her to retreat a few steps. BlackTerriermon was not done, though, as he used his long ears, pushing them against the ground, to gain enough momentum to deal a powerful kick, strong enough to send Renamon flying several meters away, landing on the street outside.

"Renamon, get up and fight!" Rika ordered. She wouldn't allow any mistakes. Besides, she couldn't believe such a little rookie was giving Renamon so many problems. Meanwhile, the vulpine Digimon was making a huge effort just to get up. BlackTerriermon had damaged her more than what she expected. But Rika had a card ready for her.

"Digi-Modify! Reload Plug-In Q, activate!"

Renamon instantly felt the effects of the card, recovering her energy and preparing herself to battle. But there was something she wouldn't admit: she didn't want to battle anymore. Looking at the enemy's eyes, she realized there were no dark intentions in them. Actually, he seemed very tired, too. He knew he would lose as long as Rika kept recharging Renamon. However, BlackTerriermon wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Crimson Blast!"

BlackTerriermon wasn't finished shouting the attack's name when Renamon had already jumped aside to evade it. However, neither Digimon expected Rika's mother to step below the doorframe in that precise second.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people in-ahh!!!!"

Time froze for an instant. The Crimson Blast was already on its way, while their unexpected target froze in terror. Renamon was still moving in the opposite direction, and Terriermon was too far away to do something. Rika's eyes widened in fear, as she saw BlackTerriermon's attack directed straight to her mother. Everything seemed lost, until a savior arrived.

"Talisman Spell!"

A shield surrounded the blonde woman, protecting her from the rookie's attacks. Unable to understand what had just happened, Rika and the others look at the door, at the same moment Guilmon stepped inside, sniffing the air and recognizing the environment. Takato walked right behind Guilmon, a Taomon card being held by his left hand. "I guess I made it just in time."

As the other two Nonaka women joined together to avoid further shocks, Rika growled under her breath. Takato was, once again, the day's hero. It was becoming so usual it was annoying. But if there was something he wouldn't ruin, it would be her battle against the wild Digimon.

"Stay back, Gogglehead! You had your fun today, let me handle this one!"

Takato simply shook his head, any trace of happiness leaving his expression. Rika ignored him and ordered Renamon to attack.

"Renamon, finish the job!"

_Ruki…_

**BlackTerriermon**** selected as main partner.**

****

_The light emitted from one card, oh…_

_Tells of this story's beginning, oh…_

Takato looked at BlackTerriermon, and saw true fear in his eyes. For a second, the Tamer saw beyond the small Digimon, and discovered the truth behind that look. And Takato knew he couldn't let that small Digimon die. For a moment, Takato knew that little Digimon would play an immense role in his future, as he, just like Takato himself, was not fighting for himself, but for another one. Someone was waiting for him, somewhere, and Takato would make sure BlackTerriermon would return safely to his home.

"Digi-Modify! High Speed Plug-In T, activate!"

BlackTerriermon didn't know how it happened. Actually, he didn't really care! But he didn't waste any time, and used his new powers to move away just in time, right before Renamon reduced him to data. The yellow Data Digimon stopped right where BlackTerriermon had stood a second before, shooting a confused look at Takato. Rika was simply shooting daggers at the Goggle-headed Tamer.

"Gogglehead, what's your problem!?" Henry had to back away before Rika released her anger on him. Takato looked at Rika with the same emotionless look he had kept since he arrived there. It pained him to do what he was about to do, especially since he knew exactly how Rika would react.

"Rika, I can't allow you to kill this Digimon."

BlackTerriermon sighed in relief. "At least, someone with common sense."

Terriermon chuckled. "No, it's someone with enough guts to challenge Rika."

"Terriermon!"

Rika was practically fuming. "You just want him to yourself, don't you!? The whole hero façade, just to look good in front of everyone! Is that it, Takato!?"

BlackTerriermon looked at the newcomer with bigger interest. _Takato?__ THE Takato? And it was in that moment when he recognized the people in front of him. __Takato! From that Digimon show DC likes so much! Oh my God! And that's the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka! And that's…that's…what was his name again?_

Takato was looking at Guilmon, who seemed visibly confused. "Why don't you go play with Terriermon for a while? I have some things I must settle with Rika." The reptile Digimon happily obeyed, joining Henry and Terriermon in the "audience". Takato walked next to BlackTerriermon and looked at him with yet the same cold eyes he had kept the whole time. "We'll talk later, okay?" Takato said softly. The Virus/Data hybrid nodded.

_You guys are already the heroes, alright?_

_Get up'n fight! Holy up your Arcs…_

"Renamon! Go get him!" Rika demanded angrily.

"No!" Takato shouted, his commanding voice instantly freezing Renamon. The vulpine Digimon was in a dilemma. Her Tamer meant everything to her, as Rika was her best friend. However, she just couldn't ignore an order from the Omni-Tamer himself. Takato tried to convince Renamon not to attack.

"Renamon, if you attack BlackTerriermon, I'll be forced to do something I'll regret later."

"Shut up, Gogglehead! Renamon, attack!"

"Rika, this Digimon is here for me! He's here to talk to me, and I won't allow you to interrupt us!"

It was then when Renamon understood. BlackTerriermon wasn't just another wild one. He had been sent by her superiors, the Triad, to deliver an important message to the Omni-Tamer. Yet she was being forced to fight him… _Rika, please calm down…please, stop this madness…I beg you…_

But Rika wouldn't calm down. "RENAMON, ATTACK NOW!"

Takato's eyes met Renamon's, and the Data Digimon whispered a simple sentence, barely audible to Takato's ears. "I'm sorry."

Takato shook his head. He didn't really want to do it, but Rika wouldn't leave him any other choice. "No…I'M sorry." He emphasized. Takato immediately slashed a card. "Reload Plug-In Q, activate!"

Things were back to zero. Both Digimon were at full strength. It was time to prepare the challenge. "So be it, Rika. You and me, one on one, all cards allowed! Your Renamon against BlackTerriermon! Is that okay with you!?"

_Realize your courage, so much that blows the gauge,_

_When you evolve, you're a Tamer…_

*****Hypnos!*****

"I…I can't believe it…" Jeri said as she fell down to her knees. It was inadmissible that two of her best friends were about to fight each other. Kazu and Kenta, who had joined Ryo in front of the huge screen, watched the scene with obvious excitement.

"Alright! Digimon Queen V.S. Chumly, place your bets!"

"All my money on Rika!" Kenta shouted excitedly. Ryo simply shook his head. Monodramon was very curious about his Tamer's reaction.

"Ryo, what are you thinking?"

Ryo walked closer to the screen, next to Daneel, who examined the projection from his seat in front of the computers. "Takato…he seems too calm about this, too confident. This is definitely not the Takato I used to know." _What happened to him in the Digital World? But I shouldn't be surprised, that place does strange things to people… Ryo thought as his head was filled with reminiscences of the past._

*****Rika's!*****

Henry was shocked. He was about to witness an incredible battle, yet there was no excitement within him. But his body was frozen, so he couldn't complain. He realized it was better to let things work by themselves. There was too much energy and anger in that place, and he didn't wan to mess with such an unstable combination. Terriermon had already chosen a side. "Go, go, Gogglehead, go!"

"Terriermon!"

Takato didn't want to admit it, but his body was shaking. If he was going to do it, he would do it as fast as possible. "BlackTerriermon, just do as I say, and we'll be just fine. Got it?"

"Got it, buddy!"

Takato slashed his first card a millisecond after Rika.

"Digi-Modify! Strength Plug-In O, activate!"

"Ruki, get ready! Digi-Modify! Sakuyamon!"

Renamon jumped high and prepared her first attack. "Diamond St-"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

Before Renamon could attack, the entire field was covered with Sakura leaves, giving the yard a pretty pink color, and making BlackTerriermon completely invisible. But Renamon could hear Rika's voice as she slashed another card.

"Renamon, burn the entire field if necessary! Zhuquiaomon!"

"Rika, are you going to ruin your own yard!? Black Wings, activate!" Takato complained as he slashed his second card.

_Slash the life! Give them power…_

_Slash the life! For friendship…_

_Slash the life! You guys can become invincible partners…_

Renamon couldn't react when BlackTerriermon appeared from below the mass of pink leaves, a set of dark wings now adorning his back. He swiftly slammed his body against Renamon, sending her back to the ground, where the Sakura leaves began to disappeared, as the card's effect faded away. BlackTerriermon landed without any problems, the wings disappearing as soon as he made contact with the ground.

"Renamon, get up! We have to win this!" Rika shouted; more in demand that in concern.

"You can't win, Rika." Takato concluded. "Cards only restore strength, but the damage is done. Renamon's too tired after today's battles. Don't force her to fight, she won't last much longer."

"Shut up, Gogglehead! You're underestimating us!"

_No, Rika, you're underestimating me… "BlackTerriermon, stay alert!"_

"Alright!" The dark Digimon agreed. It felt great to fight with a Tamer again, even if it wasn't his Tamer. And he was winning, to make things better. But Takato wasn't enjoying it at all. Watching Renamon's titanic efforts to get up was nothing but painful to him. But his moment of distraction helped Rika get the advantage.

"Digi-Modify! High Speed Plug-In H, activate!"

_Damn! "BlackTerriermon!"_

But it was too late. Not prepared to the sudden change of pace, neither Tamer nor Digimon expected Renamon sudden attack, which sent the dark animal Digimon up high. Renamon jumped up and spun around several times before slashing BlackTerriermon's face with her claws. Renamon's chaotic pattern told Takato she was not using any strategy anymore. She just wanted to end that battle as soon as possible. Takato slashed a new card. "Digi-Modify! Rapidmon!"

Renamon was suddenly slashing the air, as BlackTerriermon had used his recently acquired speed to warp away. He immediately prepared a new attack.

"Golden Triangle!"

However, the golden beam was much slower than Renamon, who simply dashed out of the way, and got right behind BlackTerriermon.

"Power Paw!" And not even Rapidmon's speed helped BlackTerriermon that time, as he ended up crashing against a nearby wall, for like the third time that afternoon. Takato remained silent, analyzing the situation. Renamon breathed heavily from exhaustion, and Takato knew Rika wouldn't admit that.

"Rika, we have to stop this! You're killing Renamon!"

"Chickening out, Goggles?"

"Dammit, Rika!" Takato was abandoning his lack of emotion, to be replaced with a powerful anger. _Rika, why are you doing this!?_

Rika answered Takato's question without being asked. "I am the strongest Tamer, Gogglehead, and I won't stop until you admit your defeat!"

Takato lowered his head in disbelief. He was…disappointed. The battle reached a hiatus for a minute, while Takato realized the stupidity of that situation.

"Is that it, Rika?" Takato said softly. "Is this just about a pathetic rivalry? Just to see who's better that who? Rika, I thought you were more mature…"

And that's when it happened. Humans and Digimon alike, they all felt the huge waves of darkness emanating from Takato's soul. Takato was angry, and we all know the consequences of that. Takato continued speaking, his voice getting louder with every word. He was about to unleash his fury on the person he cared the most for.

"Rika, you're immature, pathetic, AND WEAK! AND I'M JUST ABOUT TO SHOW YOU **HOW WEAK YOU ARE!"**

Three beeps filled the yard with noise, as the two D-Arks and the Omnivice displayed the Digital Hazard symbol in unison. Renamon was just about to enter a losing battle.

_If your dream loses, oh…___

_It will just change into noise and be snatched away, oh…_

*****Hypnos!*****

_I can't believe this! Digital levels increasing! The code is corrupted! It's growing like the plague!_

Daneel watched astonished how Takato's power seemed to increase as his dark, violent side took over. He was witnessing the power of the Digital Hazard. Jeri, on the other side, shivered in true fear. "I thought it was over! I thought Takato had dealt with that side of himself! I don't understand, Takato is a nice person!"

Ryo simply shook his head. "Even the nicest person has a dark side, Jeri. The problem with Takato is that his dark side is a little too stronger than the usual."

Elecmon agreed, even if Ryo's choice of words wasn't the most accurate. Jeri had told him what happened after his, well…death. Kazu and Kenta were dumbstruck, unable to comment on the scenery displayed on the screen in front of them. Yamaki seemed to be flicking his lighter at a faster pace, while Riley and Talley simply watched the display with cold faces. Silence filled the crowded room for a few seconds, until Takato interrupted them.

"BlackTerriermon, direct attack, now!"

"Digi-Modify!" Rika's voice reached the distant audience. The final round had just begun.

*****Rika's!*****

_If you grasp the desire to protect, ready?_

_Get up'n fight! Now slide it through the slot!_

BlackTerriermon charged in a straight path towards Renamon, who simply jumped aside to evade it.

"Don't let her escape!" Takato ordered, and his partner immediately obeyed. _BlackTerriermon's__ only chance is direct combat and Takato knows that. Henry pondered. Terriermon look up to meet his Tamer's eyes. "Henry, what are you thinking?"_

"I still don't know who's gonna win."

"Takato's gonna win, Henry."

"Why are you that sure about it?"

"Rika doesn't have a chance against him. He's a completely different person."

"Yeah, he's changed quite a bit since that trip to the Digi-World."

"That's not what I meant, Henry." Terriermon commented, so seriously it was almost scary.

"So, what did you mean?"

"Just look at him. In the heat of battle…he's a completely different person."

Henry looked at Takato, who was too busy giving instructions to BlackTerriermon. "That's the difference…" Henry said to no one in particular, but Terriermon heard. The small animal Digimon continued his analysis. "While Takato gives fully detailed instructions to BlackTerriermon, who follows them without any complains; Rika simply watches the battle, slashing a card every now and them, expecting Renamon to do the job. This is not an equal battle. Renamon is fighting both BlackTerriermon AND Takato and the same time, while Takato is not really worried about Rika at all. As long as he takes care of Renamon, the battle is won."

A quick analysis of Terriermon's words revealed the shocking truth to Henry. _Rika doesn't have a chance…when did Takato…become so strong?_

WHAM! A loud thud interrupted Henry's thoughts. BlackTerriermon had finally succeded, sending Renamon back to the ground, where the vulpine Digimon tried to get up with immense effort. Henry watched how Takato smirked. _He's actually enjoying it… he thought as he looked at the Digital Hazard symbol on his green D-Power's screen. Then, he saw how Takato picked three cards from his deck. __Oh my God…_

"A card combo…" Terriermon finished the thought. "This battle is over."

Rika had seen Takato, too. "Renamon, keep your guard."

_I don't need a Tamer to know that! Renamon thought. Takato slashed the first card. "Digi-Modify! Snimon!"_

_Believing in tears in the real world,_

_Feeling the Digital World through numbers,_

_You run through the two fields…_

Renamon knew of that card's effects, as she had experienced them before. The night she had evolved to Kyuubimon for the first time. She watched how BlackTerriermon's ears became a pair of long, sharp blades. "Rika, slash the speed card again!"

Rika didn't waste a second, but neither did BlackTerriermon. Moving his head as if there were no tomorrow, the small Digimon slashed and stabbed, while Renamon dodged as best as he could. Rika prepared the card once again, but not before looking at Takato, who had replaced his serious look with an evil smirk.

"Digi-Modify! High-Speed Plug-In H, activate!" Both Tamers chorused at the same time. Both Digimon experienced a dramatic speed boost at the same time, so everything remained pretty much the same. Rika was falling into desperation. Takato had obviously predicted that move. Meanwhile, the Goggle-headed Tamer kept his confident smirk. _I won…_

"Renamon, retreat and use you Diamond Storm!" Rika ordered, trying to alter BlackTerriermon's rhythm. But Rika realized she had made a terrible mistake the moment she looked at Takato. His expression of triumph stated the obvious: Rika had fallen right into his trap.

"Takato won." Terriermon concluded. Henry silently nodded. Rika's family was extremely confused, so they simply watched. Given Renamon's excessive speed, it was easy to retreat for a second to prepare her attack. Renamon struck at the same moment Takato slashed the third and final card.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Digi-Modify!"

_Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens!_

_Wild one! A hidden energy…_

_Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future…_

The sharp crystals were launched at an insane speed towards BlackTerriermon, who didn't even bother to evade them, receiving the full impact of Renamon's attack. Rika silently celebrated her victory, but there was something that bothered her. _Why does Gogglehead have that stupid smirk?_

Just then, Takato revealed the third card to everyone. "Alias!"

"No!!!!" Rika shouted in frustration. Renamon simply looked behind her, where she met a smiling BlackTerriermon, who had already prepared his attack.

"Twin Sickles!" He said as he slashed the air twice. Renamon had no way to avoid the attack, which hit her with unbelievable force for a rookie. It was Takato's and BlackTerriermon's power combined which finally defeated her. The powerful blow sent her to the ground for the last time, as she wouldn't get up again. Rika was too shocked to move. Henry was simply impressed. And he wasn't the only one.

*****Hypnos, again*****

"That. Was. Awesome." Ryo concluded, Kazu and Kenta nodding right behind him. Jeri could understand them, as her card knowledge was enough to recognize an excellent card combo. However, she was a little more worried about what Takato's victory would imply. "Guys……"

Everyone (Hypnos crew included) looked back to see Jeri's worried expression. Fear and anguish were present as she said the words that put everyone in the room to think.

"What now?"

_Slash the life! Give them power!_

_Card Slash! For friendship!_

_Slash the life! You guys can become invincible partners…_

_Slash the life! Wild instinct awakens!_

_Wild one! A hidden energy…_

_Slash the life! Take your hand and grab hold of your future…_

****Guess where!?*****

_I…won….._

BlackTerriermon couldn't believe it. He had actually won. He had defeated Rika Nonaka and her Renamon. _Wait 'till DC hears about THIS!_

Not hiding his happiness, he cheered all the way back to his temporary Tamer, Takato Matsuki. "That was awesome, buddy! How did you think of……buddy?"

Takato stared blankly at Renamon's unconscious body, paying special attention to the multiple wounds and bruises he had helped cause. He could tell Renamon was on the verge of deletion as she faded for instants. _What…what did I do? Renamon is my friend and I did this to her……I'm……I'm a terrible person……_

Then, he looked at Rika, and his worries increased exponentially. She was obviously in a shock, unable to believe what had just happened. She stared at her defeated Digimon, a mixture of worry, disappointment and disgust. Takato slowly walked next to her, hoping that Rika had learned the lesson he had wanted her to understand…that is, before he lost control of his emotions. He looked at the Omnivice. The Digital Hazard symbol was gone. He would worry about Ruki later. Rika was the priority right now.

"Rika, your bond with you're your partner can be stronger. That's why you lost. Renamon is your friend, then your battle partner. That's the right order. Never forget that."

Takato needed to make sure Rika had listened to him. Her fists were clenched in anger, and Takato feared she would break the D-Power. However, Rika's reaction sent Takato over the edge.

"Renamon……get up! This isn't over! This CAN'T be over!!!!"

Renamon didn't respond, of course. Everyone else watched how Takato lost control again. "Don't be stupid! Renamon can't fight anymore!"

But Rika wouldn't accept that, "SHUT UP, GOGGLEHEAD!"

Normally, the force of that sentence would have forced Takato to retreat, but that day Rika's anger was nothing compared to Takato's. Rika continued her rambling. "I won't allow you to insult me anymore, Gogglehead. I can't let you win. I've been a Tamer for longer, and there's no way I'm going to let a pathetic baby like you to-!!!!!!!!"

Rika never expected it. She ignored how Takato's anger increased to dangerous levels. There was no way she could have been prepared for it. Takato focused his strength and delivered a powerful punch straight to Rika's stomach, forcing her lungs to release the air they held. To make things worse, Takato's punch was strong enough to send Rika straight to the world of unconsciousness. Takato caught her before she fell to the floor, and took her to her mother, who was simply in shock. Rika's grandmother silently received Rika from Takato's hands, and the OmniTamer walked next to Renamon, who still fought hard to stay alive. _Ruki…_

**Renamon**** selected as partner…**

"Seed of Health, activate."

Renamon's wounds were slowly healed thanks to Takato's card, and the vulpine Digimon got up relatively easy. Immediately looking for her Tamer, Renamon found Rika in her mother's arms, unconscious.

"Take care of your Tamer, Renamon. Right now she needs you the most." Takato said softly. Renamon slowly nodded, and joined the Nonaka family. Takato walked to the main entrance. "BlackTerriermon?"

"Yes?"

"Right now I just want to go home and rest. Do you mind if we talk later?"

"Nope, not at all!"

"Thanks."

And Takato left the house.

_Slash the life! Give them power!_

_Card Slash! For friendship!_

_Slash the life! You guys can become invincible partners…_

*****Somewhere beyond the Tamers' World. A completely different plane of reality*****

The man struggled with the multiple bags he carried, while he looked for the keys in his pocket. He had decided to give a surprise to his wife and buy some stuff in the supermarket before returning home. He knew the fridge was getting kind of empty, after all. Especially after the baby's arrival. The bay had been a surprise. A very pleasant one, though. The idea of starting a family filled him with a feeling of happiness he wasn't able to describe, considering his darkened past. After finding redemption, he had begun to see the world in a much better way, and realized that life was really worth living. Thank God he wasn't alone.

The man was able to find the key and open the door in the record time of five minutes. He used his right foot to open the door with a kick, and hurried to place the bags in the kitchen. After he was done, he breathed in relief. He was exhausted. Job at the police station had been a marathon that day. But he was back home, the only place where he could forget about Odaiba's slowly increasing crime rates, and simply relax with his ever-loving wife and his incredibly active one-year-old daughter.

"I'm home!"

No answer. _Weird… he thought. He was already used to being pinned to the world by his wife, and make out as if there were no tomorrow. And he didn't complain. It was good that the fire hadn't weakened after five years of marriage. With college finished at his 17, graduated with the highest honors at his 21, married with his high-school sweetheart one year later……Ken Ichijouji had lived a fantastic life. And he was making sure that wouldn't change anytime soon. The best thing was that his life had never reached a state of boredom. After the fall of MaloMyotismon, Yolei and his career as a detective had made his life interesting enough._

"Yolei……"

"Ken?" Yolei Ichijouji finally replied from somewhere further inside. By the source of the voice, Ken easily realized that his wife was using the computer. _I guess some things never change…… But he wasn't surprised. She needed a way to entertain herself after all the housework. She was probably chatting online with her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, or maybe checking the stocks. She had some investments on Pinapple Communications, and Koushiro had never let her down. Ken finally reached the PC and greeted his wife with a gentle kiss on her forehead. Yolei didn't bother to look back, her eyes fixed on the screen._

"How's our money, sweetheart?" Ken asked. Yolei finally looked back and replied with a wink.

"It keeps going up and up!"

"Guess we should thank Izzy for it, you know. Do you think he would mind if we bought him a 'thank you' present?""

"Yes, he would. He's just doing his work anyway. Us getting filthy rich is just an added bonus!"

Ken laughed for a while, admiring his wife's straightforwardness. That's probably why he loved her the most. "Where's she?" Ken asked.

"Sleeping, so you better stop laughing like that. It took me ages to get her to sleep."

"She'll grow to be just like you, Yolei."

"Poor us."

Ken nodded in agreement, forcing Yolei to elbow him below the ribcage. Ken grimaced in response, to which Yolei giggled in response. "Not so tough anymore, Mister Top Detective of the Year, huh?"

"Shut up." Ken replied, making his best Digimon Emperor Impersonation. It was pretty good, considering that he was the original Emperor. "Where are the hawk and the worm?"

"They're with her, sleeping, too." Yolei replied. They remained silent for a minute, enjoying each other. "What?" Yolei finally asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Ken said softly, while Yolei slowly closed her eyes, eagerly waiting for her husband's lips. And Ken didn't disappoint her.

A flash emitted by the screen interrupted the romantic scene. "What the!?" Yolei cried as the couple watched how the web page displayed had gone crazy. The stock number changed in a chaotic pattern, and the graphic faded in and out. Yolei checked other web pages, to find the same results. The Internet had gone insane. "What's going on!?" She cried in the way only Yolei can do it.

"Do you think it's a virus?" Ken wondered.

"God, no! I think it's a general failure!"

The ringing of the video-telephone confirmed their suspicions. Ken immediately pushed the button to reveal the face of Koushiro Izumi. Ken immediately could see Izzy was in a state of shock. It was easy to understand, though. Izzy, being a scientist, preferred things in order and manageable. And that situation, whatever were the cause, was beyond the redhead's control. "Ken…is your computer…"

"Yes, it is."

"Damn!"

Ken couldn't believe Koushiro had just said what he had just said. It was the first time he had head Izzy use that word. Ever. Suddenly, the PC screen went black. Ken ignored Yolei's crying and complaining, and fixed his eyes on the screen. On the other side of the line, Izzy was looking at his own computers with the same concerned look. And everywhere else, millions of people all around the world looked at their computer screens, and the message written on them.

_Ta………ka………to………_

***** Whoo! Creepy! Ahem…anyway, back to the Tamers' World! Hypnos, to be more precise! *****

_What is THAT!?_

Daneel tried to regain control of the Hypnos system, but it was useless. The screens remained black, displaying the same message, which had crossed the dimensional barriers, affecting every computer in every plane of reality. Someone or something was in control of the Internet.

_Ta…………ka…………to…………_

"What now?" Yamaki wondered. Daneel shrugged.

"Well, I don't see any other choice. Let's call the Tamers."

Yamaki growled under his breath, while he impatiently fidgeted with his lighter. He didn't like relaying on the young Tamer that much, but he would have to agree with the rookie for once. "Riley, contact the Tamers."

"It's past midnight!" Riley complained. "They're probably sleeping. Don't you think they need a little resting after……everything?"

Daneel sighed. Riley was right about something. The Tamers needed to rest. Especially Takato, who was yet to recover from the battle against Piedmon, and Rika, who hadn't woken up since the moment Takato had knocked her unconscious. But this was critical. "Look, this thing also woke us up. This is an emergency. We've been informed that this…message is being displayed all over the world. It is a matter of time before everyone realizes who this message is referring to. We've reached a level where this world economical stability depends on the global connection of computers all around the world. If we stay disconnected more than 24 hours, who knows what might happen. It would be the fall of Wall Street, for example."

"And New York doesn't need any more falls."

"TERRIERMON!"

Daneel, Yamaki and Riley looked back, where Janyuu Wong was entering the room, followed by Henry and Terriermon. They had obviously experience the same problems everyone else had suffered with their computers.

"So…any clues?" Janyuu asked the young man in front of the computer.

"Besides the fact that it's looking for Takato? Nope…" Daneel replied. Henry sighed. _Why does everything happen to you, Takato?_

"What the hell's going on!?" A female voice echoed from outside the room. It wasn't long before Rika Nonaka and her entire family entered the room, too.

"Glad to know you finally woke up, Rika." Terriermon said, chuckling. Rika clenched her fist, and Terriermon knew he had to shut up. Henry and the other remained silent, as they could practically feel the burning anger growing inside of the redhead. Daneel knew that keeping Takato and Rika in the same room would be a potentially dangerous situation, but it had to be done.

"Well, I guess I better call…" Daneel thought twice before using the T-word. "…him."

"That won't be necessary! The T-man is here!" BlackTerriermon said cheerfully as he entered the room. Rika growled in response, but calmed down instantly. She had no desire to get the dark Digimon's data anymore. Renamon appeared from her hiding place in the darkness, knowing that Takato was right behind the door. And, indeed, Takato Matsuki walked inside the main room, followed by his loyal partner, Guilmon. But Henry barely recognized his best friend. He was wearing his usual clothes (and goggles), but a black sweater covered protected him. But the worst were his eyes. Henry could see malice in them.

"Takato, are you okay?"

"Hmm…Henry…" Terriermon said softly, pointing at Takato's Omnivice. Henry, and pretty much everyone else, could see the Digital Hazard symbol on the black screen, glowing with a menacing crimson. Takato's dark side was still in control. That could mean trouble. Yamaki was the first to speak.

"Takato, how did you-"Yamaki stopped in mid-sentence when he realized Takato was completely ignoring him. His blank stare was fixed on Rika Nonaka, who challenged him with a deadly glare. For a second, Takato's nice, caring side took over.

"Are you okay?"

Rika couldn't take it anymore. _How dares he!? Before Takato or Renamon could react, Rika punched Takato's face. "I want you out of my life, Gogglehead!" She said before storming out of the room, Renamon and her family soon following her. Takato simply moved up his left hand, feeling the trail of blood going down one side of his mouth._

_Why do I even bother……?_

Ignoring the Digital Hazard symbol, which had gained even more intensity, Takato walked next to Daneel, to explain him the situation. "BlackTerriermon believes he knows the source of this strange phenomenon."

BlackTerriermon, who had been pondering the recent events in absolute silence, finally looked up. "Yep! It has to be the Blob!"

"The…Blob?" Janyuu was the first to ask.

"It's the name he's chosen for a strange form he met in the Digital World, right before emerging in this world. After listening to him, my guess would be that we're dealing with an extremely dangerous computer virus, or maybe even D-Reaper leftovers."

"WHAT!?" Henry shouted in disbelief. Janyuu shook his head.

"That's not possible. After D-Reaper was defeated, we spent months looking for what you call 'leftovers'. We're positive that D-Reaper is completely gone."

Takato nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess that possibility is discarded. So, what about the virus theory?"

Everyone looked at Janyuu once again. "Well, it's possible, even though I haven't heard of a virus capable of this."

Terriermon chuckled. "Yeah, especially since it's after you, Takato."

Takato sighed. He knew he would have to deal with it alone. It was what the Triad had said, anyway. _What is it, anyway?_

"Well, I think this…thing deserves a better name than 'The Blob'." Daneel commented. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, it's intelligent…" Yamaki suggested.

"Annoying…" Terriermon added.

"Black, nasty, hideous, scary, disgusting, and a lot other things I can't think of right now." BlackTerriermon said. "So, what is it?"

Takato looked up at the black screen with the message that summoned him. 

"It's……the Nightmare."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

End of chapter 4…

Takato: What……did…….you…….JUST MAKE ME DO!?

DR: Hmm…what?

*Takato grabs DR and tries to strangle him* Takato: I order you to correct that RIGHT NOW!

DR: Geez, be patient, Gogglehead. You know I only write happy endings!

Terriermon: Yeah, right. Anyway, since DR is being asphyxiated right now, I guess it's my turn to talk. The answers for the past trivia (lots of people answered it correctly, yay!) were Gulfmon and Anubismon. This time it's only one question. I find it pretty complicated. It's about Justimon and his attacks. How many does he have, anyway? Count them and name them, if you can! And don't forget to Momentai!

DR: And…*ack, cough*…please review! Takato!!!!!! *cough, hack*

**Next Chapter: Now that Takato and Rika are officially over (not that they actually started in the first place…), Takato is completely focused in the task at hand. How will he face this new threat that is after him? Will he be able to get any help from his Tamer friends? What revelations will Renamon get after Tamer and Digimon talk about a certain Gogglehead? And how's BlackTerriermon's Tamer handling the Digimon attacks WITHOUT A PARTNER!? Black jelly, Rukato, DC and more! All that in the next chapter of "Forget the Y2K, This is Madness!!!": Welcome To The Nightmare.**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	5. Welcome To The Nightmare

DR: A new chapter, yeah! It's the chapter that signals my triumphant return to Fanfiction.net, and this time I'm not planning to leave anytime soon! 

Terriermon: Yeah, good to know everything turned out ok. So…what now?

DR: For starters, I don't own Digimon or BlackTerriermon. For this chapter? Renamon and Rika talk about boys (namely Takato!), DC gets a visitor from another dimension, Henry is forced to fight an insanely powerful enemy with the two rabbits of hell, and Takato's dark side reaches a whole new level!

Terriermon: Whoa…that's a lot…

DR: Yes it is, so let's get moving!

Terriermon: I'll go get the food!

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 5**

**_Welcome To the Nightmare_**

"Cyclonemon. A Dragon Man Digimon of the Champion level, Virus type. Attacks his enemies with the Hyper Heat, an extremely hot laser, and the Strength Arm, which uses to squeeze his opponents to death! Where's my partner when I need him!?"

A chilling wind blew from the west, the same direction where the sunset rays bathed the street where the Digital Fog had appeared. The young man thanked God there was nobody around, as the Digimon in front of him didn't make a pleasant sight. He crossed his arms and leaned his hands on his arms, in an effort to warm himself a little. It wasn't that cold outside, but he didn't want to take any risks. That's the reason he had chosen a completely black outfit. Shirt, pants, shoes, everything matched with his dark hair. He even had a cool-looking headband around his forehead. He looked at Cyclonemom, who simply scanned the strange surroundings. He was obviously not familiar with the idea of merging. Sights like that one made the young man consider his reasons to fight.

He knew he had to delete the Digimon, but…did the Digimon really deserve it? _Stop thinking nonsense! You know he won't think twice before attacking you. You know it's him or you……well, actually, without a partner, it's just you…_

The man sighed in defeat. Without his partner, there was pretty much nothing he could do, which brought the question of his partner's whereabouts. _He's never left by himself this long…he could at least leave a note…_

Focusing his sight on the Digimon threat, he noticed that Cyclonemon was sniffing the air. "He's probably looking for other Digimon." He said to himself. Finally, the dragon Digimon looked at him. The young man hid pretty well the fact that his heart was beating faster, and simply looked back.

"Data……must have…data……" The Digimon said as he menacingly began to approach the human. The boy sweatdropped in response. "He-hey, I'm not a Digimon!"

"You sure smell like one…" the Digimon replied.

_Oh great, now I have BlackTerriermon's stench all around me…_

"Hyper Heat!"

"Hey!" The boy ducked just in time to avoid the powerful beam, which ended up burning a nearby tree. Considering the options he had, the young man chose the most reasonable: run as if there were no tomorrow. _If I don't get out of here, there WON'T be a tomorrow for me!_

I must point that the boy was in excellent shape, he just didn't have a chance against a Digimon. Eventually, he got caught (what, don't tell me you expected him to just run away to safety!?)

The Digimon swiped him away with his right arm, sending the human who smelled like Digimon towards the sidewalk. Cyclonemon continued his attack before the boy could even get up.

"Strenght Arm!" The young man found himself being crushed against the Digimon's massive body.

_Well, I guess this is the end…BlackTerriermon, I'll haunt you until the day you die, it's a promise!_

His body quickly went numb, and his eyes began to close very slowly. The light was getting closer and closer…but it never reached him.

"Hey, you big ugly dragon wannabe! Why don't you fight someone your size!?"

Cyclonemon immediately dropped the boy, who fell to the street with a loud thud. Ignoring the pain, the young man looked around to see his savior. It was a Patamon. _Someone his size?__ I'll keep my comments on that one._

"Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon shouted, and the powerful beam was launched from his only eye. _Well, at least he gave me enough time to run…_

But the attack never hit its target. Patamon disappeared right before the beam made contact with him. _No, he didn't disappear…he's just moving very fast…_

"A speed card, maybe?" he said to himself. He received a shock when someone replied.

"No, it's not a speed card. It's the result of years of fighting experience."

Meanwhile, Patamon was toying with Cyclonemon. Being smaller and faster, he could easily hit the Virus type. However, the multiple barrages of Boom Bubbles didn't seem to affect Cyclonemon at all. And the boy, whom we shall call DC from now on, made sure to the Tamer besides him. It was a tall, blonde man, in his late twenties. His clear cerulean eyes glowed with a fierce determination, as he watched the battle in front of him. He couldn't see much of his outfit, as a green cape covered his entire body. But he could see the Tamer had no Digivice. Instead, he had a strange artifact attached to his right wrist. When the blonde man heard DC's comments about Patamon's weakness, he replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we haven't been able to do something about that. Guess we'll have to try something else."

Stepping forward, the blonde shouted loud enough for his partner to hear. "Patamon, try Wing Slap!"

The Digimon didn't waste a second and proceeded to deal blow after blow with his small wings. DC wondered how something that small could deal so much damage to a champion Digimon. The blonde Tamer smiled again. "It's the speed. The faster the blow, the harder it hits. Actually, Cyclonemon has received four or fives times more hits than those we are able to see."

DC looked again, to realize the other Tamer was right. Patamon had disappeared to be replaced with an orange blur which was slowly destroying Cyclonemon. Finally, the attack broke through the Champion's last defenses, fragmenting him into tiny data bits which floated until they mixed with the autumn sky. Patamon, who didn't look tired at all, flew to his resting place on the blonde's head.

"I guess I have to thank you, mister…Takaishi?" DC joked, noticing how the blonde man reminded him of the character from the TV show. The Tamer displayed a broad smile, revealing two sets of perfectly aligned teeth.

"You're welcome, DC."

*****Hypnos Building*****

"So…how are we going to do this?" Ryo asked. It hadn't been long before the rest of the Tamers arrived, each one bringing their respective partners along. They had all noticed Rika's absence, of course, but the look on Takato's face and the Digital Hazard symbol on the Omnivice's screen told them to keep their mouths shut. The Hypnos computer displayed the same message again and again, and it was driving everyone insane.

"First, we need to regain control of the system." Yamaki said, everyone else agreeing with him. Takato did not waste any time. Taking out his USB cable, he connected the Omnivice to the Main Computer, the same way he had done it the last afternoon. Daneel then realized it had been Takato who broke into the Hypnos system, but decided to keep his mouth shut…temporarily.

Takato pressed a few buttons on the Omnivice, and a file transfer began. A minute later, the black screen with the message disappeared, to be replaced with the normal blue screen of the Hypnos radar. However, there was a slight change. A huge, crimson Digital Hazard symbol covered an important part of the screen.

"That's the best I can do. As long as the Digital Hazard stays activated, the computers will work."

"I can't believe this…depending on a virus……" Yamaki growled.

"The Digital Hazard is not a virus!" Takato said angrily, the symbol on the Omnivice growing in intensity.

"What is it, then?" Janyuu wondered. Takato pondered the question for second, while he slowly calmed himself down.

"It's…a lifestyle…a protocol……a behavioral pattern which affects both humans and Digimon." _And I'm its Ultimate expression. Did I create the Digital Hazard, or maybe…did it create…me?_

"Takato……" Daneel interrupted Takato's meditation, pointing to the middle of the room. "Please follow me."

Takato walked alongside Daneel and Guilmon, followed by the rest of the team. Daneel asked Takato to sit down on the movable platform Riley and Talley usually used to monitor the Digital World. Daneel then proceeded to connect several sensors and cables to Takato's body, while a huge helmet-like thing automatically placed itself on Takato's head. Takato didn't seemed to be bothered by the strange artifacts, but it was hard to tell, since his hardened expression hadn't disappeared since the afternoon.

"This looks like one of those VR machines." Henry commented. Daneel smirked in response.

"It is pretty much like a Virtual Reality Simulator. It will give Takato a virtual figure while connected. And I hope it will allow us to keep in touch with him while he's in there."

The machine raised itself up high, but Takato didn't have the chance to admire the sight, as the helmet covered his eyes, clouding him in absolute darkness. "Hmm, it's kind of dark in here." He complained.

"It won't be as soon as we connect the interface…huh?"

"What?" Yamaki asked. Daneel shook his head. "It asks for a password…Takato, which is the password!?"

_Password?__ Takato wondered. __Ruki, what's that about a password?_

**Beats me.**** Guess you'll have to think of one…**

Takato sighed. If he weren't so high above everyone else they would have been able to see a faint blush forming on his cheeks. _Ruki, you know the magic word._

**Yeah, yeah…love-crazed moron…**

_Hey!_

After Ruki created the password (four letters: make a guess!), Daneel was able to finish the connection process. "Well…here we go!"

A blinding light filled the room, and Takato left to his newest adventure…or misadventure, should I say?

*****Back to our dimension*****

"Where's BlackTerriermon!? I demand to know!"

Takeru laughed as he heard DC's request. "YOU are demanding ME!? Ha! I thought you had better modals."

"This is not about modals! It's about MY partner, okay!?"

"At least you could be a little more respectful to the one who saved your life, you know?"

The blonde man continued walking through the middle of the empty street, until he found a bench. Once he had sat down, he relaxed and enjoyed the clear autumn air. Patamon, who had stayed on Takeru's head all the time, released a loud yawn before falling asleep. He didn't need to listen to the conversation, as he already knew everything that was going to be discussed. Takeru asked DC to sit next to him, but the younger Tamer wasn't in the mood to enjoy the relaxing moment. After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, DC insisted again.

"TK, could you PLEASE tell me where my Digimon is!?"

"He's fine, don't worry. And my name's Takeru. Got it?"

DC gulped as he realized the truth behind TK's words. People change, and the Takeru Takaishi he had in front of him wasn't (_couldn't) be the TK he had "met" in the Digimon TV show. It had been enough of a shock to discover that the Digimon TV show was real…in another dimension, that is._

"Where is he?"

"BlackTerriermon? I can't tell you where he is. He'll tell you when he comes back." _If he comes back, that is…_

DC sighed. "When will he return?"

"That doesn't depend on me, or him, for that matter. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but…" _It's__ better this way…you'd be even more worried if you knew what he's getting into. I guess it all depends on Takato now…_

Takeru looked at his interviewer, who now seemed more interested in the strange artifact TK had on his right wrist. It looked like a watch, but it didn't display the time. It was mostly green with a black square in the middle. _Pauline…_

**Yes, Takeru?******

_Activate…_

Suddenly, a bright green light filled the entire area. When it faded, the watch had been replaced with the device DC had seen when Patamon was battling Cyclonemon. Takeru smiled with the smile of someone who's showing everyone the newest toy.

"This is the Omnivice. The Emerald Omnivice, to be precise."

"Emerald…Omnivice?"

"It's the Ultimate Digivice, my friend. It has the capabilities of the previous designs, but it also includes add-ons that make the Tamer who wields this artifact the strongest one."

"Whoa…can I get one of those?"

TK laughed while he shook his head. "Sorry, but only the Enlightened Ones have the possibility to wield the Omnivice."

"Okay, now you totally lost me."

TK smiled again, his smile being a small reminder of his first years as a Digi-Destined. _I used to be so happy, so cheerful……but it happened……_

Shaking away the unpleasant thoughts, he continued. "There are only two Omnivices working right now. This, the Emerald Omnivice…" he said, pointing to his wrist. "…and the Ruby Omnivice, which belongs to Takato Matsuki."

DC was in shock. "THE Takato Matsuki!? From the TV…whoa…do you know him?"

TK shook his head. "Never had the pleasure. Besides, you have to understand we belong to different realms. Remember the quadrant theory?"

"The one about the Digital World being divided in…"

"…four quadrants, each one governed by a Sovereign, yes. As you know, I was born in a realm directly connected to the Eastern Quadrant, which is protected by…"

"…Azulongmon." DC completed.

"Yes, Azulongmon. Takato and the original Tamers were born in the realm directly connected to the Southern Quadrant. Zhuquiaomon's quadrant." DC nodded.

"The Northern quadrant is governed by Ebonwumon. Tamers are extremely rare in that place, and I've only had the chance to meet one of them." TK chuckled as the memories filled his mind. "An interesting experience, hanging with those two."

"Huh?" DC wondered. TK shook his head. "Forget it. Finally, there's Baihumon's quadrant. Small armies of what they call 'Guard Tamers' protect that realm. Tamers have reached a military level in that place. I don't think it's the best idea, but it has worked so far."

"What about this realm?" DC wondered. TK smiled. "Good question. This plane of reality is not directly connected to the Digiworld. It shouldn't be connected to the Digital World at all! Actually, the appearance of Gates in this world is partially my fault."

"Say again?"

"After the Tamers from the Southern Quadrant defeated the AI known as D-Reaper, a large amount of Digital space was left unoccupied. It seems like 

D-Reaper took possession of vast areas of the Digital World, and transformed them into a completely different realm, called the D-Reaper Zone. After D-Reaper was destroyed, the D-Reaper Zone was emptied. Me and my comrades…"

"…comrades?"

"…don't ask. Anyway, we ignored the D-Reaper Zone, thinking that it would delete itself with time. Instead, it looked for a way to merge with the highest amount of data it could find: the Digital World. That's how the D-Reaper Zone merged with the Southern Quadrant, expanding its original area. For that reason, it was able to connect and influence other realms, like this one."

"Hmm…that's very confusing, you know?"

"I never expected you to understand it, DC. Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave."

TK got up without a warning and proceeded to leave. "Wait! There's so much I want to ask you!" DC insisted. TK smiled and raised his right index finger.

"Just one more question."

"……that five minute epilogue at the end of Digimon 02……"

"The writers said it was 25 years after Malomyotismon's fall. It's only been fourteen years."

"So it hasn't happened yet…that means it could change! That means Tai could still end up with Sora, and Davis with Yolei!"

TK laughed, shaking his head once again. Suddenly, his face became grim and filled with sadness. DC could see terrible grief in those cold cerulean eyes. TK spoke in a barely audible voice. "Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida got married in March 14, 2007. They've been married for nine years already. No children…yet."

"Aw, nuts!"

"Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue became husband and wife on January 7, 2012. They had a baby girl a year ago. Davis was the best man…and he's now the girl's godfather."

"I see…what about Tai and Davis?"

"That makes two questions." TK complained. "Davis manages the biggest restaurant group in the world. Everybody who's someone has eaten at one of Davis' restaurants. I've heard he's dating a top model, but I'm not sure about that. After all, it's Davis we're talking about." TK explained, a smile slowly returned to his face. "As for Tai, well……he's…"

TK's grim look said something to DC. "What's wrong?"

TK remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Tai……he deserved better. Much better." 

TK left as he said those words. "Hey, wait! What happened to Tai!?" DC shouted, but to no one. TK had simply disappeared. Vanished. Gone. DC was left in the middle of the street, bathed by the gentle moonlight, his mind now clouded with more questions than before. And he still didn't know where his partner was.

*****The Internet*****

Takato had watched the Digimon Movie "Our War Game", so he knew exactly where he was. Yet still, he couldn't believe it.

"Takato…Takato, can you hear me?" Yamaki's voice echoed directly in his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here." He replied, in a rather angry tone of voice. He was still under the Hazard's control. He was completely focused in the sight in front of him, and he wasn't in the mood for interruptions. A big black shadow could be seen in the distance. At first, he thought he was approaching the figure. It took further examination for him to realize the thing was actually moving in his direction, too. It wasn't long before Takato got a better view of his "opponent".

Takato couldn't measure how similar to the D-Reaper this new entity was. As their former enemy, it was nothing but a mass of strange data, collapsing and squirming and bubbling and making strange sounds. D-Reaper used to delete on contact, so Takato wasn't going to take the risk with this new one. But he could sense the thing had no good intentions, so it had to be destroyed. It was then when an important realization fell on him like a rain of icy cold water. In the rush of getting things over……he hadn't taken Guilmon with him.

"Hmm……Daneel……how am I supposed to fight this guy without a partner?"

Daneel didn't have time to answer before the thing began to move faster and faster, reorganizing its "mass" to make a shape. Takato watched how the thing got arms and legs and how a head popped out of the upper part. It had taken a human shape. It had taken Takato's shape.

**Well, that pretty much answers your question.**

*****Hypnos*****

"Yeah, I got visual!" Daneel shouted excitedly. But excitedly wasn't the precisely the word to describe the mood floating around the room. Yamaki was visibly nervous, toying with his lighter as if there were no tomorrow. Riley and Talley watched in amazement, as Daneel seemed to be the only Hypnos member working at the moment. Janyuu was looking at the young computer genius doing its job. As for the Tamers, well……Henry was busier worrying about Jeri's attitude, who by the way was worried about Rika's whereabouts. Kazu and Kenta were listening to Ryo's explanations, who silently hope he'd have a better audience. However, when Daneel announced they could now see what was going on, they all look up in unison. And what they saw released a resonant gasp from everyone.

Two Takatos, the original and a completely black version of him faced each other in the most psychedelic background they could have ever seen. Data swirled around them as air, but they were completely focused on each other. Everyone examined the dark Takato. As explained before, it was exactly like the original one, just…black. And I don't mean his clothes or something, I mean black as in pitch black skin, too. It was as if Takato had been showered with black ink. A guttural, artificial voice echoed through the speakers, as the dark Takato finally spoke.

_Takato Matsuki…………I finally found you……………_

"Whoa, he can make phrases now!"

"BlackTerriermon!" Henry complained as now two rabbits found shelter on his head. However, Janyuu had different thoughts about the black Digimon's comment.

"You mean he was…less intelligent before?"

BlackTerriermon nodded. Janyuu immediately looked at Yamaki, who nodded in comprehension. Daneel, who had seen the small exchange, shared their thoughts with everybody else. "So, he's been absorbing lots of data lately, huh?"

Janyuu nodded. "Yeah, that would explain the Internet anomaly. Lots of data will be deleted after this is over."

Yamaki sighed as he flicked the lighter once more. "It will take months to restore the lost data. This…thing has cost us millions of dollars."

"Wow, so you now think in dollars, huh, shademan?"

"Terriermon!"

Everybody shut up when Takato decided to reply.

"I know this is clichéd, but…" he said as he moved his right leg one step forward and clenched his right hand into a threatening fist. "……what do you want with me!?" he shouted as he returned to his original position. _Heh__, that__ must have looked dramatic…_

**You're pathetic, Gogglehead…**

_Now that I've found you……I have to test you……_

"Huh? A test? Heh, should have paid more attention to Ms. Asagi then." The Tamers smirked at the comment, while Yamaki slammed his forehead against his right hand in frustration. "Stop joking, Matsuki!" he shouted even if he knew Takato wouldn't listen.

_…I must know………if you're worthy!_

Suddenly, the dark Takato lunged forward, tackling Takato to the ground. Everyone in Hypnos witnessed the fight, a fight you could have easily seen in the average high school yard. Both Takato's delivered punches and kicks to each other, while Takato's body shook on his chair.

"Whoa…very Matrix-y." Ryo commented. Jeri rushed towards the now battered body, while Daneel lowered the platform Takato was sat on. When it reached the ground, Jeri held Takato's hand. "Come on, Takato…you can get through this…"

At the moment Jeri touched Takato's hand in the real world, Takato in the Internet felt a strange warmth coming from his hand. _What the… It was all the distraction dark Takato needed and delivered a swift blow to Takato's stomach, which sent him flying several feet away. Jeri gasped as she saw what happened. "Oh, Takato, I'm so sorry!"_

"Hehehe-ouch! Henry!" Terriermon complained.

"Then stop snickering!"

"Everybody, look!" Kazu shouted, and God he looked scared. And he had a good reason. Everyone saw how the Digital Hazard sign on Takato's Omnivice flashed with increasing intensity. Takato was about to enter psycho mode.

"That was very low, huh……what's your name again?" Of course, everybody fell down anime-style after that. The dark Takato simply smiled.

_I'm the Nightmare………your Nightmare………_

"Well…'Nightmare'…that was way too low. I guess I'll be forced to do…THIS!"

Suddenly, a part of the surrounding area collapsed, at the same time the Omnivice flashed brightly and Takato raised his right hand. Immediately, an invisible force sent the Dark Takato flying at least five yards away. Inside Hypnos, Jeri gasped.

"How…how did he do that!?" Ryo shouted.

"Takato, no!" Daneel ordered to no avail. "He's using the Internet resources to expand the Digivice-I mean the Hazard's abilities!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Riley questioned.

"He's deleting even more data. He's causing more damage to the net!"

"WHAT!?" Yamaki growled. "Takato, I order you to stop right now!"

"You know he can't hear you, do you?" Daneel said softly.

Meanwhile, the Dark Takato stood up, not visibly hurt. In fact, what seemed to be a smirk covered his face.

_This is clearly…unexpected……changing to phase 2. Attack…now!_

Then, Takato was struck with dark bolts of energy coming from his opponent's body. The pain forced him to cry in pain, while the Omnivice radiated even more light, as the Hazard symbol grew brighter and brighter. However, Takato's "body" was unable to resist and fell to the cyber-floor, defeated. Guilmon howled in the main Hypnos room.

"Takato!"

"We have to do something!" Kenta urged. Jeri took out a handkerchief and cleaned the blood trickling from Takato's mouth. The adults, unable to know what to do, looked at the battered Tamer. In the Internet, the Nightmare looked at the fallen Takato.

_Indeed…just human. You're nothing without your partner…well, I guess that means…_

Without any warning, the Nightmare's hands changed into tentacles, which connected to the floor, glowing with an eerie light. The mere sight of a Takato clone with tentacles was simply unsettling.

"Now what?" Kazu said. Kenta shrugged in response. Daneel, Riley and Talley were already working in a new disturbance.

"Sir, the computer has detected a massive transference of data coming from the virus." Talley reported. Janyuu stepped forward and studied the new numbers which were appearing in the massive screen. _This…this is…it can't be…_

"This code is awkwardly similar to the original Digimon code we created!"

Everyone looked at him, noticing that by 'we' he meant the Monster Makers, the Wild Bunch. Henry sighed, as the confusion got the most of him. "Are you sure?"

Janyuu nodded. "I can't be wrong. I could recognize this algorithm anywhere."

"Okay, but…" Ryo continued. "…what does it mean?"

"It means…he's creating a Digimon."

Suddenly, the room went red, as the alarms went off. Uneasiness filled everyone's minds as Daneel explained the reason of the alarm.

"Sir, an incredible amount of energy is invading this place. The virus has taken over the systems. The Hazard won't hold it any longer!"

"Damn…" Yamaki let go, ignoring any female presence. "…what is it planning now?"

It would be Guilmon the one who answered that question. Sniffing the air, he walked towards an edge of the room. "I smell…a Digimon. Takato, I'm going to help you!" he shouted at the same moment a Gate opened right in front of him!

"A Gate!? Guilmon, wait!" Henry shouted as he rushed to stop the reptile Digimon. As he grabbed it by the tail, the gate's force pulled him inside. "What the!? Help!"

"Henry!" Jeri and Janyuu shouted at the same time. Terriermon jump to help his Tamer, but his small mass wasn't enough against the Gate.

"Buddy!" BlackTerriermon shouted as he tried to grab Terriermon's ears, but he ended up swallowed by the Gate, too. Before anyone else could try anything else, the portal closed itself, taking one human and three Digimon with it.

"This is bad. This is very, very bad!" Kenta said before uncomfortable silence filled the room. Jeri's quiet sobs were the only sound that invaded the chaotic place.

*****Rika's House*****

Making her way to Rika's house was never a problem for Renamon. She had memorized Shinjuku in a matter of days, and since then she was free to wander wherever she wanted. That's why she was able to arrive before her Tamer. Patiently waiting inside Rika's bedroom, Renamon prepared herself for what would be a delicate conversation. She knew Rika just a little too well. The door was suddenly opened by the female Tamer, who stood in surprise at the sight of Renamon.

"Re…Renamon!? What!?"

"Rika, we need to talk."

Rika didn't have to be a genius to understand Renamon's intentions. "No, we don't!"

"Yes, we do. Sit down."

Rika was unable to explain what forced her to sit down, maybe it was the fact that Renamon was a powerful Digimon while she was just a puny human, or maybe it was something in the way she said it. Renamon was her Digimon partner, but at the moment, the vulpine Digimon was in control. Renamon sat down after Rika.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rika."

"What's wrong!? You know exactly what's wrong!? HE'S WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"Takato?"

"Yes, Takato!" Rika said, noticing a second too late that she had said his name. Making sure to be more cautious from then, she continued. "He's just so…annoying! With his goody-goody-two-shoes attitude and he's so selfish, and stubborn, and just plain stupid!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Takato? Because I know he's a nice person, but he's not selfish or stubborn." _And definitely not stupid…_

Rika looked at the floor. Renamon had hit on the right nail. "This isn't about him, right? This is about you, Rika."

A pair of sharp vulpine eyes met two violet orbs. "This is about you and your sense of pride. You feel he's better than you, and you think it's unfair."

Rika remained silent. Renamon continued. "Rika, if you expect me to deny that affirmation, then you're wrong. He IS better than you."

Rika's eyes widened. That's exactly what she had feared the most. She hated to admit the truth, but it would be even worse if someone used it against her. But Renamon of all people? Rika felt hurt and betrayed. However, it was the truth, and she knew it.

"I don't know if it's fair or not." Renamon continued. "Maybe it's unfair, as we've been a team for longer, and we have much more battling experience. Maybe it's unfair because you're one of Japan's Top Players of the Digimon Card Game, the Digimon Queen, they call you. But there's one thing I can tell you: Takato's abilities are unique. They go beyond being a Card Master, or a Digimon Tamer, in fact." _And a human like you just doesn't stand a chance against him…_

Rika looked at her Digimon, a puzzled expression on her face. She had noticed Renamon was talking to herself, as the Data Digimon was looking at the ceiling in deep meditation. However, Rika found her words quite interesting, so she paid utmost attention.

"There are big things in store for Takato. Very big things. So overwhelming that maybe he won't be able to resist, no matter how skilled he is…however, 'they' have very high expectations about what's to become of him. After all, 'they' say Takato is the most powerful of the Enlightened Ones…"

"Enlightened Ones…?"

Renamon realized she had said a little too much. "Huh? Forget it…what I wanted to say was…well……that you must let pride behind. It's not like Takato has become better than you on purpose. It's been a matter of circumstances. You should talk to him. Everything could be solved if you too just talked."

"But…but…tell me more! You know something about Takato, and I demand to know!"

_Demand?__ Rika…you're demanding……me? Ha!_

"I've said more than enough. Now it's up to you. And you've said his name twice already."

Rika growled in annoyance. "Grrr…it's all his fault! Gosh, that Gogglehead…he…he……he drives me crazy!"

Renamon twitched. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"NOT IN THAT WAY, RENAMON!" Rika shouted, trying to hide the faint blush rapidly forming on her cheeks. Renamon stood up in front of Rika and helped her Tamer get up. "He must be fighting right now, you know?"

"So what? If he's that strong, he can handle things by himself. Besides, it's way past midnight. I should be sleeping right now."

Renamon didn't want to argue, but she had to insist. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Good night, Renamon."

Renamon sighed. "Good night, Rika." _I have a very bad feeling about this……_

*****The Digital World*****

"Henry…Henry, get up……Henry…"

"Hmm, Jeri? Jeri……"

"What!? Do I have a girl's voice or what!? That's it! It's time for the cuchi-cuchi strike!"

"Haahahaha! Stop it! It tickles! Please, Terriermon!"

"Now that's better. Get up already, will ya!?"

Henry Wong slowly got up, swiping away the dust on his orange vest and his pants. Terriermon and BlackTerriermon looked at him with funny looks. They were obviously thinking about the next silly sentence to say. Henry ignored them and looked around, surprised. That part of the Digital World was badly damaged. It looked like a wasteland in the middle of a thunderstorm. However, something else worried him.

"Where's Guilmon?"

"That friend! He totally ignored us and went by himself, sniffing like crazy and mumbling incoherencies!" Terriermon replied. Henry sweatdropped.

"Well, we're following him. We have to stay together, you know?"

"Say that to him!" BlackTerriermon replied. _This is definitely not my day… Henry thought._

Soon after that, they were following Guilmon's trace, but it was obvious that the reptile Digimon had already put quite a distance between them. 

"You know what happened on the year of 1999?" Henry commented somewhere on the way.

"Hmm……nope. What?" Terriermon replied from his usual resting place. BlackTerriermon followed the duo on foot.

"Computer Makers everywhere were worried about how computers would react to the millennia change. They thought computers would reset themselves to the year 1900, instead of changing to the year 2000. Millions of dollars were spent to solve that problem. The Y2K problem, they called it."

"Oh, the Y2K? I knew about that." BlackTerriermon commented. "But…what does that have to do with this?"

"I don't know." Henry replied. "Maybe it's because the Nightmare Virus did what the Y2K wasn't able to do: create chaos among the technologic community. And it did it in record time, too."

Terriermon laughed and said the sentence that gave this story its title. "Well, forget the Y2K, this is madness!!!"

They eventually caught up with the virus type. However, that wasn't the only thing they found. Guilmon had engaged combat with the strangest creature they had ever seen, a shadow of a fallen enemy. It was composed of a black tower, 60 feet tall, on top of which rested a saucer-shaped head, eight eyes looking at the eight main directions, not counting the multiples eyes placed randomly on the tower body. However, that wasn't the main problem with this creature. The problem was the tentacles. Lots of them. Coming out of the top of the saucer head, razor-sharp tentacles attacked Guilmon mercilessly.

"What the hell is THAT!?" Terriermon shouted right next to Henry's ear, who winced in pain.

"Looks like the Nightmare is paying us a visit." Henry commented, while BlackTerriermon shivered in fear.

"Please don't tell me we have to fight that. I'm about to throw up."

"Terriermon, you know what we have to do."

"But that thing's disgusting!"

"Terriermon…"

"Aw…alright……but I at least deserve a banana split after this!"

**Bio-merge, activate!**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, digivolve to……MegaGargomon!"

After a long hiatus, the giant dog-tank was back to scene. Henry felt the energy, the power flowing within him, and realized something very precious: he had missed it. _If I feel like this, I wonder how Takato feels after bio-merging…_

But there was no time to ponder thoughts, as Guilmon wasn't precisely on the winning side against the Nightmare. BlackTerriermon, meanwhile, quickly retreated to the best hiding place available. _Better let the heroes do their job, huh?_

"Mega Barrage!"

MegaGargomon didn't want to waste anytime. He released his full arsenal against the Nightmare, attacking with his seemingly endless supply of missiles, none of them missing their target. Dust and debris filled the place while MegaGargomon and Guilmon retreated. When the smoke cleared, a visibly hurt Nightmare appeared, some of its eyes destroyed as green ooze flowed out of them. "Ok, now I'm gonna throw up!"

"Terriermon!"

However, the remaining eyes were fixed on Henry, and the multiple tentacles went crazy, as if they were swatting invisible flies.

"Hmm…I guess he's about to attack…"

"Henry, may I remind you we're a walking fortress, making us as slow as a turtle using crutches?"

"This isn't good…"

*****Hypnos*****

Renamon didn't arrive in the best moment. She arrived just in time to witness how MegaGargomon was continuously pierced by the Nightmare's multiple tentacle blades, while Jeri cried in Janyuu's arms. Ryo clenched his fist in anger, while Kazu and Kenta trembled in fear. Yamaki and the Hypnos staff preferred to look down, unable to do something else. Renamon looked at the Internet screen, where a seemingly unconscious Takato still lied on the 

Cyber-floor, while the Dark Takato (from now on referred as the N-Nightmare) controlled the giant monstrosity with his tentacle-shaped hands.

"We have to do something!" Kazu stated.

"There's nothing we can do!" Ryo exclaimed. "We can't open the Gate to the Digital World!"

"But he doesn't stand a chance, Ryo!"

"…………"

Renamon looked at the limp body of Takato Matsuki, his face still covered with the VR Helmet. _Takato could open a Gate… Renamon thought, but she didn't know if it was safe to try to wake up Takato. __Takato, get up…we need you…Henry needs your help…anything will do...heck, even the Hazard will do, but Takato, please get up!_

*****The Internet*****

**_"Get up…get up…get up…vessel…get up…keeper…"_**

_But I'm so tired…_

**_"Get up…vessel……get up, and release me……get up, and reveal the apocalyptic truth………"_**

_Huh? Shut up, I'm tired……stop talking nonsense……who are you, anyway?_

**_"I am you. I am the 'Son of Destruction'. I am what you could be…and what you already are…"_**

_……who are you?_

**_"I am……the Chaos."___**

Takato slowly opened his eyes and met the light. So artificial, inorganically created……he remembered where he was. He remembered he was in the Internet, and why he was there. And suddenly he remembered…_the Nightmare..._

It was a word he wouldn't forget. His fist clenched, his anger increasing, Takato ignored the overwhelming pain and slowly got up. It didn't take long before the N-Nightmare noticed him. _Impressive…definitely impressive…phase one, completed. Proceeding to phase two…_

"I'd clap if I could. Your persistence is admirable, Takato Matsuki…"

"Shut up…" Takato said, then noticed the tentacle hands. "Now what are you plotting?"

The N-Nightmare smiled. "Me? I'm just having a little fun with your friends."

"Huh? Wha-what are you doing to them!?" Takato demanded, his blood boiling at the mere thought of something bad happening to his friends.

"Why don't you see by yourself?" N-Nightmare responded, at the same time a small screen appeared right in front of Takato, whose eyes widened at sight of MegaGargomon and Guilmon being beaten by the D-Nightmare. However, there was a third fighter being annihilated by the giant virus. A golden female warrior wielding a golden staff…

"No! Rika!"

*****Hypnos*****

"Huh?" Daneel was unable to say another word as he checked both screens. In one, MegaGargomon and Guilmon were falling prey of the tentacle blades. In the other one, Takato watched how MegaGargomon, Guilmon AND Sakuyamon were falling prey of the tentacle blades.

"What could this possibly mean?" Daneel wondered, looking at Renamon, almost as if he needed to make sure she was still there, next to Takato's body. Then, he looked at the Internet screen. At the N-Nightmare, to be precise. _What is he up to now…?_

Everyone else was just as puzzled as Daneel, watching the inexistent Sakuyamon fight the D-Nightmare. Trying to discover the Nightmare's hidden intentions, they listened carefully when the N-Nightmare spoke. However, it didn't take much thinking for Jeri to realize the Nightmare's plan.

_Oh, my God! He's provoking Takato!_

*****The Internet*****

"Look at them, Takato. My Digimon form, the D-Nightmare, is invincible! Your pathetic Digimon friends can't stop me, as it is I who controls him. I have the total sight of the environment! I can predict their movements, their intentions, which attacks they'll use! What can you do, Takato Matsuki? Can you do something else but watch your friends suffer the immense power of the nightmare I have created just for them? Can you stand it? Watching your Digimon partner, Guilmon, call your name in desperation? Watching your best friends, the one you love as a brother, be unable to evade my powerful attacks?"

Takato was listening to every word, and his anger increased every second. He couldn't stand that "I'm invincible" attitude, and he couldn't stand how he seemed to enjoy the pain he was causing to his friends. In Takato's mind, that simple fact made the Nightmare Virus worse than the D-Reaper. He didn't care about what'd happen. He just let the anger invade him. He allowed his blood to boil freely, and inject his eyes with a tainted crimson. He allowed his fists to tighten to the point of making his hands bleed. He allowed every single of the Nightmare's words to be processed, and let his anger reach a new level.

**_"I am you. I am the 'Son of Destruction'. I am what you could be…and what you already are…"_**

*****Hypnos*****

Rika breathed heavily as she rushed inside the Hypnos main room. Unable to sleep, she had rushed there when she realized her partner was gone. She had expected a warmer welcome, maybe a "Rika, you're back!" or a "Thank God you're here!", but they were obviously too busy watching the giant computer screen. All the eyes were fixed on the Digital World cam, where MegaGargomon and Guilmon were fighting the most bizarre thing she had ever seen. _Guess I've lost quite a bit of the story…_

Then she looked at the other screen, and she gasped. It was then when everyone realized her presence.

"Rika, you're back!" Jeri cried in excitement.

"Thank God you're here!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed at the same time. But the look on Rika's face forced them to check the Internet cam. And everyone else gasped, too. Maybe the N-Nightmare hadn't noticed it, but Takato's Hazard was reaching a new level. Rika walked next to Renamon, who looked at her with a worried look.

"Rika, you look pale."

"What's……what's going on here!?"

"I…I don't know……" _And to be honest…I'd rather not want to know……_

*****The Internet*****

"Can you stand it? Watching your precious Rika cry in pain? They're going to die, and there's nothing you can do……"

"Shut up!"

"So you want me to stop, huh? Why, Takato? Is it that painful to realize you're useless?"

"Shut up!!!"

"Listen, Takato. Listen to their pain. Guilmon's pain, Henry's pain, Terriermon's pain………Rika's pain…"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

That was it. The drop that filled the glass. He had gone too far, and now he had to pay. Takato let go a piercing battle cry as his body tensed and released the energy stored within him. Leomon's death and the incident at Zhuquiaomon's lair (N/A: Check OmniTamer for more info!) weren't even close to what he felt in that moment. Suddenly, the whole net started to collapse. Data disappeared at an increasing pace around the now confused N-Nightmare. Electricity flowed out of Takato's body as he let the darkness take full control of him. He didn't care about the cost; he didn't care about the consequences. He just had to destroy the Nightmare. Before the Nightmare could even react, he was covered by darkness. He looked at Takato, who looked back with a wicked grin that would have sent a shiver through anyone's spine.

"Now who's laughing, Nightmare? Can you stand THIS?"

"Wha-wha-what are you!?"

"I am the Angel of Death. Yours, to be precise."

But Takato was far from done. His grin grew even wider when he looked at the message displayed on Ruki's screen.

*****The Digital World*****

**HAZARD EVOLUTION**

"BlackTerriermon, digivolve to…BlackGargomon! BlackGargomon, digivolve to, BlackRapidmon!"

A black android Digimon pushed Guilmon away from the lethal blades, and blocked one aimed straight to MegaGargomon. He didn't know how he had digivolve, but he felt immensely powerful. _There's a God out there, that's for sure…_

"I guess…I owe you one……" Terriermon was barely able to pronounce. BlackRapidmon looked at the beaten Mega Digimon. "No prob, buddy. Now, Guilmon, why can't you be a little nicer and thank me, too? Huh, Guilmon?"

Guilmon wasn't paying attention to the Digimon's words. His feral look scared BlackRapidmon in a way he couldn't understand. The sight of the reptile Digimon, the saliva dripping from the mouth's side……the way his muscles tightened and he seemed to become bigger…how the ground around him cracked and shattered……"This…is definitely not good……"

MegaGargomon looked at the reptile Digimon and Henry's eyes widened. "Oh no……"

Terriermon sweatdropped, in a futile attempt to keep his composure. "Not again……what's wrong with Takato, anyway?"

"I…don't want to know…" Henry replied.

Guilmon glowed, surrounded by dark energy, and his body grew at least ten times bigger. Red wings grew on his back, and a longer tail completed the arrangements. A white armor with the Hazard symbol in the middle protected the dark dragon, while two rows of sharp teeth in a drooling mouth gave him a terrifying appearance. The Legendary Dark Dragon had returned.

"Henry, can I say it? Please, please it, let me say it!"

"Okay……say it."

"He's baaaaaaaaack……………………………….."

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

End of chapter 5……

DR: Hey, I'm done! Isn't it great?

Terriermon: ………I can't believe you……….

DR: Oh, don't begin with that. No trivia today just because of your attitude!

Terriermon: Aw, nuts!

DR: Okay, now that I'm officially back in business; expect the next chapters very soon!

**Next chapter: Takato has officially gone psycho. How will this turn of events influence the outcome of the battle against the D-Nightmare? And what about Takato and the N-Nightmare? How will Rika react at Takato's sudden outburst? Will the Tamers live to see a new sunrise? All this in the next chapter of "Forget the Y2K, This Is Madness!!!": Searching for Light**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	6. Searching For Light

DR: Once again, we meet for a new chapter!

Henry: *sarcastic* yay…

DR: What? We're in the holidays, be happy!

Henry: You just love playing with our emotions, don't you?

DR: Call it a hobby of mine. Anyway, I don't own Digimon, which includes this pathetic excuse of a muse over here. Now…where's Terriermon?

Henry: You know where he is…

DR: The fridge…why do I even bother asking? Well, let's go to chapter 6, where Takato kicks some booty, just to be beaten too; Henry has a close encounter of the Megidramon type; the Nightmare reveal its newest plot to "test" poor Gogglehead; and this very Gogglehead, now with the aid of his Tamer friends, prepares a counter-offensive against their newest enemy. Enjoy!

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 6**

**_Searching For Light_**

"So, what now, oh great partner of mine?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Gee, what's with the grumpy mood all of a sudden?"

"I blame destiny, my Digimon partner, and my best friend."

Terriermon gulped. Obviously, Megidramon's appearance hit a string in his Tamer's head. Not that he enjoyed the virus dragon's appearance, of course. Megidramon had been a experience he'd rather forget. However, the memories seemed to return to faster too fast to his liking. BlackRapidmon looked at the dark dragon, too, even if it took him longer to recognize him from one of the TV show's chapters. "Uh oh…" was all he managed to say.

"Couldn't have said it better…" Terriermon replied from MegaGargomon's massive body.

"So…what now?" BlackRapidmon asked. Terriermon knew the answer to that just too well.

"Well, if he attacks the Nightmare, we take the chance and retreat. If he attacks us, well…we run as if there were no tomorrow."

"I'd rather call it a strategic retreat." Henry commented.

"Call it whatever you want."

As for the dark dragon Digimon, he simply floated there, breathing heavily, as if the evolution process had been exhausting and painful, something Henry would definitely agree with. He knew Guilmon didn't enjoy becoming that…thing, either. Megidramon scanned its surroundings, trying to realize what he was doing there. Not that it really matter, though. He was born to destroy, and that was something he could do no matter where he was. Who would he fight first?

But he wouldn't be the one to make the decision. Suddenly, a swarm of tentacles attempted to surround him, but a swift move of his wings allowed him to fly to safety. It didn't take him long to discover the one who had dared to attack him. Of course, it was time to counterattack. Opening his mouth to charge his fiery power, he prepared his most powerful strike. Henry quickly realized the dragon's intentions.

"Holy crap! Full back, everyone!"

MegaRapidmon easily moved away, but the exhausted and slower MegaGargomon didn't move in time.

"Megiddo Flame!"

Flames erupted from Megidramon's mouth and engulfed both MegaGargomon and the D-Nightmare. MegaRapidmon could just watch until the flames stopped, but it was too late then. An unconscious Henry and a barely alive Terriermon were the first he saw, soon to be followed by an unscathed 

D-Nightmare. Yes, there were bruises, and some more eyes were gone, but nothing much else.

"Is there a way to defeat that thing!?" MegaRapidmon wondered as he picked up his friends. He didn't need to be asked twice, as he hastily retreated, leaving the two dark creature to deal with each other.

*****The Internet*****

Takato growled. Megidramon's attack had done almost nothing to the D-Nightmare. The N-Nightmare laughed loudly.

"See? It's useless! Don't you understand the D-Nightmare doesn't feel any pain, as it is nothing more than an inanimate object? I'm the one in control, and there's no way you can defeat my superior powers! This new Digimon may be strong, but without any brains, there's nothing much he can do."

The N-Nightmare continued his maniacal laughter until he noticed the wicked grin on Takato's face. "What's so funny, Matsuki?"

"What you just said…to defeat that thing…I just have to kill you…"

"You say it as if it were that easy……what can a mere human do against me!?"

"That's your mistake…a deadly mistake, actually."

"Huh?"

"I'm more than a mere human!!!"

With that said, Takato proceeded to channel all of the Hazard's power within him. Once again, the whole place started to rumble, leaving the N-Nightmare in a temporary shock. That moment was enough for Takato to deliver a surprise attack, dashing towards the Nightmare at surprising speed, using his open hand to pierce through the Nightmare's body. The dark Takato cried in terror when Takato moved the hand inside his body, trying to reach an inexistent heart. Both Takato looked at each other, one in panic, the other in triumph, as Takato released the full blow of dark energy right inside the Nightmare's body, canceling the Hazard's effect and destroying the N-Nightmare. However, the same strategy that gave Takato the victory marked his demise, as his right hand, trapped inside the Nightmare's body, didn't allow Takato to escape before the whole Internet exploded in a burst of dark energy. Light and darkness merged into one, and Takato faded away into the realm of the unconscious, a single sentence echoing in his exhausted mind.

**_"I am……the Chaos."___**

*****Hypnos*****

The helmet automatically moved itself up, revealing Takato's face. His eyes were closed, signaling the level of exhaustion he had reached in the battle. His Omnivice no longer displayed the Hazard sign, but the sound coming from the computers revealed that Megidramon was still rampant in the Digital World. Takato slowed opened his eyes, adjusting them to the new illumination. The only thing he wished for was a warm, comfy bed. However, Rika wouldn't allow him to rest just yet.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!"

Takato raised his head to meet Rika's angered face. Her cheeks were red, but Takato could tell she wasn't precisely blushing. Suddenly, Takato remembered what he had seen on the screen the N-Nightmare had displayed in front of him, and he remembered the reason he had gone berserk in the first place.

"Huh, Rika? How did you get here so quickly?" Then, another question popped out in his head. "How did you go to the Digiworld in the first place?"

*SMACK!*

Takato didn't even bother ask why Rika had slapped him. The looks on the other's faces revealed a truth he'd rather ignore. The fear in Jeri's face, the anger in Rika's, the disappointment in Janyuu's and Daneel's……Takato only remembered when he saw the image on the computer screen.

"Megidramon………"

Takato looked down. He didn't want to see it. The destruction he had caused, so unnecessary, so…chaotic.

**_"I am……the Chaos."___**

He gasped. "No!"

"Huh?" Ryo looked up. "What's wrong?"

Part confused, part afraid, Takato shook his head. "No…it's nothing."

Rika, who didn't care about Takato's inner problems, fixed her heated on glare on Takato. "That little pet of yours almost killed Henry and the two hell rabbits. Well, not that I care for the rabbits, but…jeez, Gogglehead, of all the stupid things you've done…"

Rika had no idea how much Takato wanted her to shut up, but he just couldn't find the words. After all, he was guilty of all charges, and there was no way he would tell Rika the TRUE reason of his psychotic outburst." _I thought……_

"…you were in danger……"

"Huh?"

"Nothing……just……just leave me alone…"

Physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, Takato left the room. He needed to organize his mind; he needed to try to find the truth behind the words in his head. He then remembered something he had thought right before accessing the Internet. _Did I create the Digital Hazard, or maybe…did it create…me?_

**_"I am……the Chaos."___**

Takato shook the voice again. _Am I truly…evil?_

***** Somewhere……okay, it's Odaiba. Happy? *****

Takeru Takaishi took a last sip to his coffee and looked up. Sunrise was soon to arrive, and the city would be revived, as the people would wake up to live yet another day. _So happy……so tranquil………so…………blind……………_

He chuckled. "Oh, they have no idea…"

"Huh?" Patamon's voice echoed from his head. As usual, the winged Digimon rested on top of his head. With a loud yawn, Patamon welcomed the new day.

"What did you say?"

"Just thinking…" Takeru said, avoiding the newly arrived sunlight. "……how humans have no idea of what's going on around them……"

"I guess it's better like this." Patamon added. "If they knew what's going to happen in a few years, they'd go insane. Take into accounts that not even the Digidestined…heck, not even the Sovereigns know about the new prophecy."

Takeru sighed. "Prophecies…I'm getting sick of them, you know?"

Patamon tilted his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's not everyday you find out your destiny is sealed. It's like we have no control over our lives."

"You know that's not entirely true. Remember Takato."

"Yeah, I know…he who lives outside the Thread of Destiny, right?"

"Yep. But that's not all. Takato, as the one who develops the entire flow of destiny, influences those who live around him, and gives them a certain degree of freedom. That means everybody has control of their lives. The prophecy is just a possibility."

"A horrid possibility, bound to eventually come true." Patamon finished. Takeru sighed again.

"Well, you don't have to put it that way, Patamon."

Both human and Digimon stopped to watch a woman wearing sports clothes jogging at a fast pace through the park, right in front of them. Takeru laughed in the inside. Once the woman was out of hearing range, Takeru continued.

"For example, consider DC. He has no idea of what his partner's going through, yet he's meant to eventually face the Nightmare in a distant future. Actually, it'll be thanks to the Nightmare that he'll discover his true self."

"You've been fidgeting with the Event Matrix a little too much, huh?"

"I haven't been the only one."

"Okay, okay. It reminds me of the woman we just saw a minute ago."

"Yolei? What about her?"

"The Event Matrix says there's a 30% percent chance Ken will die during the next year."

"Yes, and the probability increases every year……it's funny, though, how such a number doesn't have anything to do with his job as a detective."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope……look, the highest percentage occurs in exactly three years……68,5%, to be precise."

"You mean……the prophecy?"

"Exactly……I think Ken will eventually meet Takato."

"That Gogglehead only brings misfortune, doesn't he?"

"It's not his fault……after all, he IS the Chaos………"

*****Back to Hypnos*****

_I can't……I just can't sleep……_

Takato remained motionless, staring at the grey ceiling of the infirmary. Images, traces of what had happened in the Internet slowly returned to his mind. Not very much details, just enough. Takato still couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he had gone through the same again and again.

_First when Leomon died, then when I was fighting Azulongmon, and now this……what's wrong with me…? What……what am I?_

**_"I am……the Chaos."___**

_No! I won't accept that! I need answers!!!_

"I can tell you are confused." A voice from the outside world was heard. Takato looked at the door, where Daneel looked at him with a grim look, which somehow made him look much older. The young adult sat down next to the bed Takato was lying on. The OmniTamer got up, but decided to remain seated.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Daneel smirked. "I'm no one to tell. However, I can see you're in desperate need of answers."

"Not that you can help me with that, huh?"

"I'm proud to say I know more than you, OmniTamer."

Takato looked up again, puzzled. It wasn't the first time Daneel proved to know more than he pretended to.

"Can you…help me?"

"Maybe. I only know part of the truth, anyway."

"I just…I just need to know who am I!?"

"That I cannot tell you, Takato. Discovering oneself is a challenge everyone must face on its own. The difference between you and everyone else is that your very existence has a bigger meaning than theirs."

"What……what makes me so special?"

"I'm just a human, Takato. I don't have all the answers. However, I might know someone who can help you. Please follow me."

Daneel led Takato through a series of hallways and passages, ignoring the piercing look of the staff members who recognized him as the catalyst of all the madness. It had been just one night, but Takato felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He and the Nightmare had caused so much damage to the Internet. Gigabytes of data were lost, and it would take months to fully restore the lost information. "Daneel…"

"What?" The scientist said without looking at him.

"Will I go to jail?"

Daneel chuckled. "You won't if you stop this madness."

"But that's precisely the problem!" Takato cried. "Every time I try to do something, it ends up in chaos!"

Takato froze for a second. Chaos……he was starting to hate that word. Realizing he was being left behind, Takato hurried to meet Daneel, who reached his small office. But office wasn't the word Takato would have used. Daneel had transformed those four walls in his very own private lab. Before Takato could ask, Daneel began his speech.

_Six will be the enlightened ones,_

_Three from the light,_

_Three from the darkness.___

"Huh?" Takato wondered. "What's that supposed to mean?" But Daneel continued, ignoring Takato's questions.

_One who creates, one who rules…_

_One who controls, one who travels…_

_One who destroys……and one who brings balance.___

"Those are the first two paragraphs of the Ultimate Prophecy, Takato." Daneel explained. Takato nodded.

"So that's the famous prophecy, huh?"

"I don't know the full text, as the complete prophecy is extremely long. Our leaders, the members of the Triad, only teach us what they think is necessary."

"So you do work for the Triad!"

"My liege, the Great Lord of Humans chose me to keep close watch on three certain people in Shinjuku."

"One would be me, right?" Daneel nodded. "And the other two are……"

"I can't tell you."

"Aww, nuts!"

Daneel smiled and began to check a series of papers and folders on his desk. Takato continued his interrogation.

"Who are these…'enlightened ones'?"

"Unique people, created by the Thread of Destiny to fulfill the task of maintaining the order in the universes."

"Thread of Destiny? What's that?"

"It's everything, Takato. Possibilities and events…a mixture of what could have happened, what happened and what might happen in the future. It describes every universe, and signals its path…may it be the path of life, or the path of destruction."

"Mucho metaphysical, man…" Takato commented. Daneel simply smiled back.

"You see, Takato……there's a reason for an Enlightened One to be an Enlightened One."

"Really?"

"Check this out."

Daneel activated a projector, which displayed an image on one of the white walls of the office. Takato, regardless of his young age, easily recognized the image.

"That's…DNA, right?"

"My DNA, to be precise, young Takato. As you know, DNA is as unique as every person in this world…in every world. However, as you must know, there are just as many identical people as universes. What I mean is, I'm not the only Daneel Randt there is. There are Daneel Randts in other dimensions, regardless of the different personality treats."

"So there are Daneel Randts in every dimension, right?"

"Not exactly. Maybe there's a world where I died in an accident at a young age, or maybe there are world where I don't exist at all. You know, there are dimensions where humanity simply does not exist."

"Hard to think of a world without humans…"

"Is it that hard, Takato?"

Before Takato could ponder that question, Daneel displayed a second image, revealing the strangest DNA double helix he would ever see. Green particles covered the double helix, even filling some empty spaces between the chains.

"What…what's that!? Who…who's the owner of that DNA? It's weird!"

"Really? Well, that's your beloved Rika's…"

"WHAT!?"

Daneel smirked once again. "At first I thought it was a consequence of having being to the Digital World, but further examination revealed that this…unique genetic code was innate in her structure."

"What's…what's that green thing?"

"Data. Zeroes and ones, Takato. Just like your Digimon, Rika is part data. And not just Rika, but Henry, Jeri and the rest of your friends, just in different proportion."

"Proportion?"

"Some of you have more data in your system than others…look at this."

A table showed up, revealing Takato some shocking numbers:

**SUBJECT                  DATA PERCENTAGE**

Akiyama, Ryo                    21%

Katou, Jeri                                    15%

Kitagawa, Kenta                           12%

Nonaka, Rika                                20%

Shiota, Hirokazu                            12%

Wong, Henry                                 19%

Wong, Suzie                                  14%

"Hey! What about me!?"

Daneel shook his head. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Takato nodded, even if he felt a lump in his throat. "Show me, please."

"Okay…" Daneel said before pressing a few buttons. Then, the number was revealed.

Matsuki, Takato                             47%

*****Somewhere else in Hypnos*****

"Where is he!? Where's he!?" Jeri shouted as she walked aimlessly through the hall. Suddenly, she grabbed Kazu's shirt. "Where is he!?"

"How am I supposed to know!?" Kazu complained.

"What is he thinking, going to rest when Henry's out there!?" Jeri shouted.

Ryo chuckled. "I thought Rika was the one supposed to be all angry and noisy."

"SHUT UP, AKIYAMA!" Both females shouted at the same time.

"Okay, okay, have it your way!" Ryo concluded, smiling with that goofy smile of his. Janyuu and the other adults remained silent, or at least until Talley arrived. The blonde answered the question before it was even asked.

"He's not in the Infirmary."

Yamaki sighed. "Where the hell did he go? Does he plan to leave that rampant beast be until it gets tired, or what?"

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea…" Kenta suggested, but the heated glares from everyone else told him he was better off quiet.

*****Back to Daneel's office*****

"Do you understand now, Takato? The reason you're who you are? The reason you became the OmniTamer, the reason you were chosen by the Thread of Destiny to fight for the future?"

"Hmm…no."

"You're almost as digital as you are human. Your unique design shows a fact you can't deny: you were designed specially for this task."

"de-designed?"

"Yes……you're Takato Matsuki, yes, but you are a child of the Digital World, too. It is your duty, your purpose in life."

"But what about the Hazard…the darkness…that power that makes me do…horrible things……."

"Didn't you read the prophecy? Three from the light, three from the darkness…you're not just a product of darkness, Takato, you're darkness itself."

"That's not very reassuring, you know?"

"Heh, I know, but it's the truth……you are the one who brings forth chaos and dissonance to the worlds. And that's exactly what makes you so important to this plan. As the one who brings chaos, you're the only one who can bring forth balance and harmony forever."

"I…see…"

"You are the Chaos, Takato. But you must understand that does not necessarily mean you are evil. Chaos does not have to bring misfortune. There can't be order without chaos, after all."

That was exactly what Takato needed to hear.

"You're still too young to face the Ultimate Challenge. It will take you years to understand yourself…to learn how to control those powers. Don't let it get to you, Takato. This won't be your last mistake, as next Friday's won't be the last exam you'll fail."

"Oh, crap! I haven't studied at all!"

"Consider that a reminder from Ms. Asagi. Anyway, I think you have a partner to save."

Takato nodded and proceeded to leave, this time in a much better mood.

"Takato."

Takato looked back for a last time to meet Daneel's smiling expression.

"You're not alone in this. Never forget that."

Takato smiled back and left. Daneel sighed as he watched Takato exit the room. _I…guess I did my part……_

He sat on his chair and turned off the projector before proceeding to write an e-mail. He had to report to his master, anyway.

*****Hypnos' Main Room*****

Jeri paced slowly around the room, waiting for news about Takato or Henry. Rika watched the girl with silent concern, because, as Ryo had put it a while before, Jeri wasn't like that at all. Everyone had good reasons to be worried, and the background sounds of the fierce battle between Megidramon and the D-Nightmare weren't very relieving. That's the main reason everyone froze when Takato re-entered the room. A moody Yamaki was the first to speak.

"Where the hell did you go!?" the blonde man growled, unable to hide his feelings. Widening his eyes when Takato ignored him, everyone watched the Gogglea-headed Tamer walk in front of his Tamer colleagues. Then, Takato looked at the screen, where Megidramon and the Nightmare were still busy with each other.

_Strange…I thought the D-Nightmare would disappear after the N-Nightmare was destroyed…anyway…_

"Okay……we have Megidramon, a Virus Mega Digimon, and the N-Nightmare to deal with……" Takato muttered before losing himself in deep meditation. Everyone remained silent, waiting for Takato to reach a conclusion. Finally, Takato spoke again.

"Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Monodramon and Renamon are coming with me."

"Huh?" Rika was the first to react.

"What didn't you get, Rika?" Takato said softly. He was in a very good mood, considering what he had done a few hours ago. He wouldn't let Rika's attitude ruin that.

"Did you just say Renamon was going with you?"

"Yes."

"Without me."

"Yes, without you."

"No way."

"This is my fight, Rika, and I'm gonna need Gulfmon for this. I'm taking Kenta for his Digimon's healing abilities and Ryo because Justimon's a Vaccine, hence he will be able to resist Megidramon's attacks."

"Hey, what about us!?" Kazu complained, followed by Jeri's nodding. Takato sighed.

"Even if Guardromon and Elecmon evolved, Andromon and Leomon are just an Ultimate and a Champion. I can't take any risks."

Takato's arguments couldn't be more convincing, so both Tamers had to retreat and accept the fact that they wouldn't go. Takato then looked at Ryo and Kenta, who nodded and gulped, respectively. But Rika wouldn't just give up like that.

"Renamon is not going without me!"

The aforementioned Digimon looked at her Tamer, visibly alarmed. Takato sighed again. There was no way around it, was it?

"Rika……Sakuyamon doesn't have a chance against Megidramon, and you know it."

"It's because Sakuyamon's a Data, right? Gogglehead, you should know that a Digimon battle is more than type advantages!"

"Maybe, but Megidramon not only has the type advantage. He is stronger, faster, and his attacks had a greater range than yours, and that's a lot, considering your attack's range."

Rika growled. "Well……but she's not going!"

"Rika, please…"

"You're not taking away MY Digimon!"

_So that's it, Rika? Is that the reason you're so mad at him? Do you really think he's trying to separate us?_

"Rika, stop being so selfish!"

"Shut up, Gogglehead!"

"RIKA!" Takato shouted, and the red-headed female moved a step back when the Hazard symbol glowed menacingly on the Omnivice's screen.

_Get a hold of yourself, Takato!_

Takato took a deep breath. He couldn't let something like that happen again. "Okay, you win. Renamon stays, but the two of us will have a long talk after this is over, okay?"

"……there's nothing to talk about……stupid Gogglehead……"

Takato ignored her words and walked to the center of the room. _Ruki……_

**Long time since we talk…**

_Yeah, I know…anyway, I need a favor…_

**I know…you want me to open a Gate, don't you?**

_What would I do without you?_

**……live a normal boy's life, maybe?**

_Yeah, probably…___

Takato waited for a few seconds before a Gate opened right in front of him. Ruki's ability to control the access to the Digital World always surprised him. Takato guessed he'd have to ask the Triad about it the next time he contacted them.

"So…what are we waiting for?"

*****Digital World*****

"Henry…get up!"

"Hmm……Jeri?"

"Hey! That makes two in a day!"

"What are you talking about, Terriermon?"

"Aww, just forget it!"

Henry opened his eyes, and woke up to experience a universe of pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts!"

"Henry, there's people watching you." A boy's voice reached his ears. Henry looked up and…

"YOU!!!!"

"Yeah, me. Why…!!!!!" 

Takato couldn't finish as Henry closed his hands around his neck. "What the hell were you thinking!? This is all your fault!" A hysteric Henry shouted.

"Need…air…please…wait……let me go, Henry!"

While Rika laughed in the Hypnos building, Ryo and Kenta released Takato from Henry's grasp. Waiting for the brunette to calm down, Takato scanned the area with his Omnivice. BlackRapidmon had taken Terriermon and Henry to a small group of trees (too small to be called a forest) 550 yards southwest from the battle field. Wondering about Guilmon, Takato looked at the place where Megidramon was battling, his ears paying attention to the audible sound of fighting, even with the distance between them. Henry, now a little more calmed down, looked at Takato.

"What happened?"

Takato looked at his best friend. "The Nightmare……fooled me. He……encouraged me to release my hidden powers……the Chaos."

"Huh?"

"Just……just forget it. I'm…I'm sorry."

Henry got up. "Being sorry won't change things."

"I came here to change things."

"Are you going to battle Megidramon?"

"I'm planning to take both enemies at once."

"That's too dangerous, Takato." Henry mentioned. Ryo and Kenta silently agreed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I brought Justimon and MarineAngemon…for back up, you know."

"Yes, but…I wish I could help…but I'm exhausted."

"I wasn't expecting you to fight, Henry…" Takato said. "……but I was wondering if your partner still has some energy left." Takato finished, looking at Terriermon, who immediately understood Takato's intentions.

"Let's give it a shot!" Terriermon said cheerfully. Takato smiled. "We'll never know unless we try."

**Terriermon**** selected as partner.**

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Bio-merge Activate**

"Terriermon, digivolve to……"

Henry and everyone else, the Hypnos crew included witnessed the evolution, watching how Takato's data patterns merged with Terriermon's to become a powerful Mega Digimon. His metallic green body shined with newfound strength, and the two black cores on his chest and his head glowed with a mysterious light.

"……MegaRapidmon!"

Henry looked at the result of his partner's fusion with his best friend. "……what's the word……prodigious?"

"Not bad…" Ryo commented.

"Not bad? It's awesome!" Kenta replied excitedly. Ryo took out his D-Power.

_MegaRapidmon__, a Cyborg Digimon, Mega Level. Vaccine Type. This extremely fast Digimon, capable of reaching near light-speed acceleration at full power uses his Ultra Fire to send a barrage of homing missiles at the enemy, while the Pentagon Flare releases the accumulated power of his two cores in a powerful golden blast!_

"Nice stats…let's see how you do in the battlefield." Ryo challenged the vaccine Digimon. Takato let go a simple smile. "I'm going on ahead and distract them. You should prepare a strategy to take the enemy by surprise." 

However, a loud shriek stopped the machine Digimon. Takato could feel true pain that sound. "Megidramon! Something happened to him!"

Rushing to the place, MegaRapidmon arrived in less than fifteen seconds, only to witness a horrible scene. Takato remained speechless, just like the other Tamers when they arrived. "What the…?" Ryo managed to say, already merged with his partner.

The Nightmare had finally managed to trap Megidramon with its tentacles, and it was now trying to somehow eat it. Its purple body tried to envelop the dragon's body while Megidramon struggled to free himself. However, the tentacles had a strong grip on him, and it was a matter of seconds before Megidramon was completely consumed. "Let my Digimon go, you creep!" Takato shouted, but Justimon stopped MegaRapidmon before he could attack the Nightmare.

"Takato! You can't attack the Nightmare without hurting Megidramon in the process!"

Takato growled, his eyes fixed on the dragon, or at least the parts not yet swallowed. Suddenly, the indescribable happened. The Nightmare was suddenly filled by an eerie light, and the whole place began to shake.

"What's…going…on!?" BlackRapidmon shouted.

"They are…….merging?" Henry wondered. MegaRapidmon rushed to pick up Kenta and MarineAngemon, as the earthquake was a threat to them. Meanwhile, the Nightmare, as well as Megidramon, was suffering a transformation.  The dragon's body changed to a dark purple, and two more wings grew on his back. The Nightmare's tentacles wrapped themselves around Megidramon's tail, binding him to the Nightmare's main body, whose saucer-shaped head had disappeared, and its body had become shorter and wider, acting as a binding chain between Megidramon and the ground. The Hazard symbol appeared on the Nightmare's structure, indicating that now the Nightmare and Megidramon were one single being. Kenta didn't waste any time and took his Digivice.

_Megidramon__ Nightmare Mode, a Virus Dark Beast Digimon, Mega Level. Even if he lacks any agility, being stuck to the ground as he is, there's no need for him to evade the opponent's attacks, as its structure makes him a living fortress, resistant to almost any attack! His __Megiddo__ Flare sends waves of destruction everywhere, while the Hazardous Nightmare corrupts the opponents' data with the power of darkness!_

"Hmm…so…now what?" BlackRapidmon asked.

"Now we fight." MegaRapidmon replied, a tinge of worry on his voice.

"Do we really have to?" BlackRapidmon replied, and Takato remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

MegaRapidmon looked at Justimon. "You better be careful. We can evade his attack quite easily, but you could be in big trouble if you try to attack him."

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm Ryo Akiyama, Digimon Tamer Extraordinaire!"

Takato sighed. "Whatever…" He then looked at Kenta. "Kenta, be ready for some healing!"

"Sure thing!"

"And……here we go!"

Both Rapidmon flew around the massive Mega Digimon in opposite directions.

"Rapid Blades!" BlackRapidmon began slashing and tearing Megidramon Nightmare Mode, but …… 

"Takato!"

"What?"

"His body regenerates faster than I can attack him!"

"What!?" Takato cried, proceeding to give it a try. "Ultra Fire!"

A barrage of rockets were launched from his arms, none of them missing their target. However, the holes left by the attacks were immediately refilled with more "flesh". Takato kept its eyes fixed on the Digimon's body. "This is great……"

"Megiddo Flare!"

Takato only saw a bright red light coming from Megidramon's mouth before an immense explosion covered everything. When the light and the dust disappeared, he saw that BlackRapidmon had reverted back to BlackTerriermon, and both Henry and Kenta lied unconscious on the ground, while MarineAngemon slowly got up and proceeded to heal them. Justimon was on his knees, struggling to get up. MegaRapidmon landed next to him, desperately needing to rest.

"So, Digimon King, how much do you give that attack in Digimon Card Game numbers?"

"A frickin' thousand…"

Takato smirked, trying to ignore the fact that his body ached just as Ryo's.

"Another blast like that one and we're goners…" Ryo commented.

"Don't worry._ I think I know how to defeat him."_

"In one strike? Impossible!"

"It's possible…just give me a second to rest…now, follow me!"

MegaRapidmon flew directly towards Megidramon's face, while Justimon ran as fast as he could. The Dark Beast, at the sight of the green threat flying towards him, prepared another of his Megiddo Flare attacks.

"Ryo! Run around his body and prepare your Voltage Blade!"

Ryo, still oblivious to Takato's plan, simply did as told.

*****Hypnos*****

"What is he doing? That's suicidal!" Rika shouted while she watched the screen. MegaRapidmon had positioned himself right in front of Megidramon's face, a and now his black cores glowed with a bright yellow light. Meanwhile, Justimon waited right behind the enemy, accumulating as much power as possible, and waiting for Takato's next instruction. Jeri's body was shaking with fear, while Janyuu held her, whispering reassuring words he didn't even believe. Yamaki played nervously with his lighter, while Riley looked at the screen, still as a stone. Talley tried to calm herself down…while biting her nails. Daneel, who had returned to the room soon after Takato, looked at MegaRapidmon with great attention. Renamon stood still next to Rika, looking at Takato's merged form with the same attention, just like Elecmon. Kazu remained silent, blindingly trusting his idol, Ryo Akiyama. Of course, Guardromon did the same Kazu did, that is, nothing.

"Everything will be okay." Daneel concluded.

"Oh, really?" Rika said sarcastically. "And what makes you think that, oh wise man?"

"The fact that Takato discovered the enemy's weak point. And in record time, too……impressive……"

Rika simply remained silent, and looked at the Gate opened a few feet away from her. Takato had kept it open, so that they would easily return to the same place. Rika looked at the screen, then at the Gate again……

*****Digital World*****

MegaRapidmon spread his arms and legs, and the energy accumulated in his chest core traveled to his hands, his feet and the core on his head. Megidramon opened his huge mouth, revealing an energy ball ready to be released at any moment. _Now! _

Suddenly, Megidramon closed his mouth. MegaRapidmon had disappeared from sight. Unable to see that the cyborg Digimon had reappeared right behind him, the powerful attack took him by surprise.

"Pentagon Flare!"

Megidramon roared in pain as the blast hit his back. Justimon then understood Takato's plan. _Being stuck to the ground by the Nightmare's body, Megidramon can't turn around to counterattack…great thinking, Gogglehead…_

"Should I attack now, Takato?" Justimon shouted to MegaRapidmon, who was right above him.

"Wait…a little longer……" Takato managed to reply while he released all his energy. However, Megidramon's reaction was unexpected. Twisting its body 180º like a monster from a horror movie, Megidramon revealed its open mouth (and the energy contained in it) to MegaRapidmon.

"Crap!" Terriermon managed to say. Takato reacted the best way he could. "Terriermon!!!!"

"Megiddo Flare!"

"Ultra Fire!"

The rockets entered Megidramon's mouth and exploded inside, forcing the energy contained inside to explode right there, hurting both Megidramon and MegaRapidmon. Justimon watched how the cyborg Mega Digimon fell to the ground while Megidramon continuously roared.

"Takato!"

"Jump and do a horizontal slash!" MegaRapidmon shouted back. Ryo then understood the true meaning of that sentence.

_Forget about me and finish the job!_

Justimon took a great impulse and jumped up as high as he could, which was quite a lot. His body reached a stop right in front of Megidramon's lower torso, and Justimon attacked.

"Voltage Blade!"

Dealing a horizontal slash like told, his blazing blade cut through the Nightmare's pillar-like body, separating both creatures with a swift accuracy. Megidramon's roar was interrupted when the Dark Dragon Digimon returned to his rookie form, Guilmon. The column-shaped N-Nightmare arched its body to one side and fell down, staying still after that. Henry and Kenta, who had woken up thanks to MarineAngemon's healing abilities, rushed to help the fallen Takato, Terriermon, Guilmon and BlackTerriermon.

Justimon de-evolved back to Ryo and Monodramon, and both Tamer and Digimon, exhausted after releasing their entire energy supplies, collapsed next to Takato and Terriermon. Takato managed to look at his human colleague.

"Good job, Ryo. Thanks."

"You didn't do it that bad, either…"

"I'll take that as a compliment…" Takato looked at Terriermon. "Great job, buddy. Thank you."

"Momentai……" Terriermon said before letting himself travel to the dream world. Takato smiled. "He must be very tired."

"Watch out, Takato, he snores." Henry said as he approached. Both he and Kenta carried the big and heavy Guilmon with them. BlackTerriermon walked behind them, completely healed thanks to MarineAngemon, who immediately rushed to help Takato and Guilmon. The Fairy Digimon was in the middle of the healing process, when the Nightmare began to move again.

"Now what?" BlackTerriermon complained. The Nightmare's body squirmed and shook as it changed its form, becoming bigger and rounder every moment. Eventually, it took the shape of a giant black dome, and it didn't move anymore. Henry shook his head.

"So…what was that about?" he said with a puzzled look, but Takato's look told him the Goggle-headed Tamer knew the answer. Takato closed his eyes.

"I can't feel it……he is calling me……the Nightmare's true form…is inside that dome."

*****Hypnos*****

"They're too tired to fight…what are they gonna do now?" Riley asked, while Yamaki shook her head. Daneel looked down, staring at the floor, meditating.

"Takato knows what has to be done. Let him deal with it."

"You really trust that little kid, don't you?" Talley asked him. Daneel nodded. "I'd trust him my life if it were necessary." Daneel replied.

"Hmm……guys…" Jeri spoke softly, getting everyone's attention. The girl gulped for a second before speaking.

"Where's Rika?"

**********************************************************************

**********************************************************************

End of chapter 6………

DR: I'm on a hurry! Let's make this quick!

Terriermon: Because it's such a joyous day, no trivia for you to play! Merry Christmas, everyone! And don't forget to Momentai!

DR: And please review!

**Next chapter: Takato enters the dome to meet his destiny…alone. He and Guilmon decide to challenge the Nightmare by themselves, in search for answers. But only in true friendship and the union of two strong spirits lies the power great enough to defeat the Ultimate form of the Nightmare. Will Takato find that before it's too late? You don't want to miss the next chapter! We're close to the ending! Stay close for the next chapter of "Forget The Y2K, This Is Madness!!!": The Final Test**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	7. The Final Test

DR: Okay, I have received tons of questions lately, mostly about the plot. I guess I can take a while to answer them. Of course, Henry and Terriermon will be here to help me. Brainiac?

Henry: ……you know I don't like that name. Anyway, about Tai, well, you'll find out in the last chapter of this story. I should warn you for Sorato/Taiora hints in advance……Terriermon?

Terriermon: The colors for the Omnivices have a very special reason, which shall be discussed in a further occasion. After all, there are only two Omnivices right now…our know-it-all Takeru will make the honors very soon. This question won't remain unanswered much longer. Daneel?

DR: About Guilmon's attitude, it's never been my intention to make his look like an idiot or something. Guilmon is just curious, in fact, we'll see more of that very soon. The big red dinosaur is just trying to understand the world, and that gives cue to some slightly humorous situations. He grew up a lot during the season, but he still like those children who show stuff to their parents asking what they are. And finally, some people have been wondering how long this series is. The truth is, there are still two more stories left: Theory of Chaos and Silent Sorrow. The first one is pure humor, the second one is pure plot development, and of course, the unexpected ending. But let's not go that far. We still have to finish THIS story, and that won't take us much longer! Enjoy! Today, Takeru has a meeting with the past, which will get him a lot of trouble! Takato faces the Nightmare one last time, and discovers the true power of friendship! Have fun!

**Note: I don't own Digimon, which includes the song "One Vision", used in this chapter…or at least the translated lyrics (courtesy of Animelyrics.com). Norton Antivirus belongs to Symantec Corp. Pc-Cilin belongs to Trend Micro Incorporated, and McAfee, well…I don't know. There, I'm done. Now let's get to the good stuff.**

**"FORGET THE Y2K, THIS IS MADNESS!!!"**

**Chapter 7**

**_The Final Test_**

****

"I have to go."

Henry looked al Takato, surprised at his friend's sudden change. His energy had magically returned, even if he was exhausted a few minutes before. Guilmon had his eyes fixed on the black dome, too. Henry looked down, then back at his friend.

"Are you sure you can go on with this?"

"It's not like I have any other choice. He won't precisely wait for me to show up. If I don't go, he'll force me to go. Might as well put an end to this as soon as possible."

Henry sighed. "I…guess you're right. Anything you want me to do?"

"Wait a darn second!" Ryo pouted. "Did you forget I'm still here!?"

"Take everyone to the Gate. It's where we found you. If you don't remember, BlackTerriermon can guide you." Takato replied, ignoring the older boy.

"Hello? Ryo here…for God's sake don't ignore me!"

"What do I tell the others?" Henry continued.

"Don't you remember? They're watching us at this very moment. Just…go. They are worried about you."

Henry nodded. "Thank you…for coming."

"Did you expect me not to come, or what?"

Henry chuckled before suddenly wrapping Takato in a hug. "Thank you…friend."

"You're welcome……… I guess." Takato replied. Henry simply smiled.

"Oh, come on! Stop the buddy-buddy stuff and listen to me!" Ryo insisted. Henry let go of his best friend, allowing him to leave, Guilmon closely behind him. Ryo growled under his breath, forcing BlackTerriermon to laugh like crazy. Henry finally looked at Ryo, a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you say something?"

Ryo's glare was enough of an answer. Kenta smirked at the little scene. And of course, MarineAngemon and Monodramon remained as silent as usual.

BlackTerriermon guided Kenta, Ryo, Henry and their partners (have into account that Terriermon is sleeping, hence the awkward silence) to the Gate Point. The dark animal Digimon was the first to leap inside. A still angry Ryo followed him, and Kenta was third. Henry looked back at the black dome, nothing but small dot in the distance. _My spirit is with you, Takato…hope that's enough…_

And he left the Digital World. He wouldn't visit it again for a very long time.

*****Odaiba*****

Takeru watched the people. So many different faces, yet he felt as if he knew each one of them. Maybe it was because, deep inside, they were all the same. 

"People are open books. So easy to predict. So…superficial……"

"Hmm?" A half-asleep Patamon muttered from his usual resting place (Takeru's head). Takeru remained silent. Soon after the fall of MaloMyotismon, the rate of children acquiring Digimon grew dramatically. Fourteen years later, it was usual to see a blonde man talking to a Patamon. Nobody would recognize him as Takeru Takaishi, former Digi-Destined, missing for more than twelve years. And he enjoyed that title. It gave him a sense of freedom he had never experienced before. Being someone who doesn't exist……living aside from the Thread of Destiny.

The blonde man took a sip of his espresso. He was bored. It was the bad thing about ruling the dimensions from the shadows. He didn't get to have any fun. Events like the battle against Cyclonemon didn't happen very often. Deciding to ignore the superficial people around him, he began fidgeting with his Omnivice. _Pauline?_

**You called?**

_So……what have you been doing lately?_

**I live around your wrist. That kind of limits my alternative for having fun.**

Takeru chuckled. _I'd apologize, but……_

**Actually, I could use an apology.**

_You're so cute, Pauline…_

**I'd blush if I could, Takeru…**

_I'm flirting with a machine. I can't get any lower…_

**Okay, now what's that supposed to mean!?**

_And that's why I shouldn't think THAT much…_

Ignoring Pauline's multiple complains, Takeru went back to watching the people walking around. Being in the middle of a shopping center, Takeru got to see many people, doing just as much different activities. Yet they were all the same. "Living your simple lives……I don't know if I envy you, or despise you."

"Hmm…sir?"

Takeru looked up, to notice a waitress looking at him with a puzzled look. She was rather young, probably 17 or 18, and her uniform was so small Takeru couldn't help but notice it, even if it had been years since he had shown any interest in a woman, or a person in general.

"What can I do for you, honey?"

The girl's puzzled expression changed to a slight blush. After all, Takeru was still relatively young (26, to be exact), and he was very handsome. Takeru smirked. _Guess my technique is not rusty after all…which is weird, considering I've never had a "technique" to begin with._

"Hmm…well…do you mind if a couple sits with you? You see, we've have run out of seats and…well…do you mind?"

_Actually, I do. "How could I say no to you?" He replied with a wink. Even more reddened than before, the girl bowed, expressing her multiple thanks in the name of the entire staff of the coffee shop._

It didn't take long for Takeru's new "company" to appear. And the sight forced a grimace out of him. _Crap…Am I unlucky or what?_

The two people he'd rather not see at that moment were approaching. The reason for their reunion, he did not know. Heck, he didn't want to know. What he knew was that Hikari Kamiya and Matt Ishida were going to sit with him. "Patamon……"

"Hmm?"

"Time to hide." Takeru said before wrapping the small Digimon with his coat. "Stay there and don't move. Take another nap of something."

He'd have preferred to cover himself, but Takeru had no chance of escaping unnoticed. Besides, he had to pay for the coffee he had drunk. Finally, his brother and the woman he had cared for the most during his childhood sat in front of him. He prayed that they wouldn't even bother talking to him, but, knowing Kari, that wasn't very likely to happen.

"I offer you my most sincere apologies. I know this must be awkward for you, but……"

"It's not necessary, miss. I'll be leaving soon, so please make yourselves comfortable." He interrupted. He couldn't even bear listening to her voice. It was enough with the memories flooding in his mind. _I think I'm getting a headache…_

He finished his espresso and looked out the window. However, his ears couldn't help but catch every single sentence the two former Digi-Destined said.

"So…where's Gatomon?" Matt begun, even if it was obvious that he didn't care about the feline's whereabouts. He was just trying to begin a conversation.

"She's…I left her at home. She's taking care of him." TK didn't have to be a genius to know who 'him' was.

"Kari, really…"

"Matt…" Kari interrupted him. "…I…appreaciate your concern…yours and Sora's, but……I don't need your compassion. I'm fine, really."

"But Kari, you don't look fine at all. Since the divorce, everything's gone downhill for you. You have no money, you're about to lose your job and your house, too!"

"Okay, now how do you know all that?"

"I…have made some……investigations……"

"You mean, inquiring into my personal life, right?"

TK let go a smile, unnoticeable to Matt and Kari. _So she divorced……I hate to say it but I knew that was bound to happen. The guy was a jerk, is a jerk and will always be a jerk, anyway……… Takeru moved his head, now looking at his brother, who seemed to be in a loss of words. Takeru had enough time to call the waitress and order some more coffee before Matt actually continued. _

"Ah, well……"

"Well, Matt Ishida, what do you have to say about that!?"

"Kari, you have to let us help you! You need someone to take care of you!"

"WHAT!?" The woman shouted, getting the attention of practically everyone in the place. Once the looks were away from her, Kari continued, this time in a softer tone of voice. "I'm twenty-seven years old! I'm a little grown-up to need someone to take care of me! Gosh, you're talking just like Tai!"

"And he's doing it for a good reason, Hikari."

Both Kari and Matt looked at Takeru, who realized the horrible truth in that moment. _Pauline, did I say that out loud?_

**Hmm……yeah.******

_Crap, crap, double crap, crap again!_

**Oh, stop it, Takeru!**

_I love it when you call me by my full name…_

**Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know!? I'm still mad at you. Now let's see how you get out of this one, "Lord of Humans".**

"How…how did you call me?"

"Hmm…Hikari. That's how he called you, right?" Takeru said, pointing at Matt, who shook his head.

"I never called by her complete name, mister……"

"But...but…" TK muttered; sweat quickly forming on his forehead. "……you're Hikari Kamiya, the Digi-Destined…right?"

Kari's and Matt's expression changed from a frown to a smile. TK sighed in relief. After all, Kari and Matt were in the group that saved the world fourteen years before. Everyone knew their names. But Kari's frown suddenly returned, making Takeru gulp.

Kari looked at this…person who had interrupted her conversation with Matt…a quite private conversation, in fact. Who did he think he was? However, there was something in that blonde hair, something in those cerulean eyes……

_Oh, gosh, don't be paranoid. He's dead, Hikari, don't you remember that? You can't just see him in every blonde you find on the streets…_

However……"What…what are you trying to say?"

Takeru, a little (and I mean a little) more relieved, proceeded to save himself. "I couldn't help but listening to your conversation. I know it's not polite, but it's a consequence of sharing this table. Anyway, for a person who has gone through that much, someone who has relied on her friends more than once, someone who has needed a shoulder to lay on, a voice to be soothed with………for a person like you, anyone would think you already know that your friends are supposed to be always with you……"

**Look who's talking…**

_Shut up, Pauline!_

Kari looked down, at the table, then at Matt, who was just as surprised as her after the little speech this…stranger had made. Kari finally looked at Takeru, slowly getting lost in his cerulean eyes. Her defenses were slowly being weakened. "What would you know?"

"Yeah, maybe…after all, I'm no one but a lonely wanderer. But I know that you have a huge bunch of people who want to look after you. Friends have to stick together, you know? No one is saying you're weak because you're having so much trouble in your adult life. You just made a wrong decision, marrying whoever you married…and divorced…" _Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!_

"But……"

"But nothing. They're not going to take care of you, Kari. That's not their intention. Think of them as the helping hand that will help you get back up. Once you're back on track, you can say thanks and continue your way."

Matt looked at the stranger in front of him, visibly impressed. "You have a way with words, mister…"

"My name's not important. We'll probably never see each other again, anyway. But, Hikari, I'm sure your friends wouldn't like to see you pouting like this. At least I know Davis wouldn't…" he finished with a smirk. Hikari looked up, and both men discovered tears going down her face. TK looked at Matt, who immediately took out a handkerchief and took care of Kari. _I guess this is my cue for leaving……_

Takeru looked for some money in his coat's pocket, an action Patamon mistook for safety.

"Is it okay to go out now, TK?"

Takeru froze. Slowly looking at his former colleagues, he realized they had their eyes fixed on him, and the bulge inside his coat. _I think I'm gonna cry……_

"Who……who said that?" Kari asked him, her tears suddenly gone. Takeru looked down, while Patamon gulped. _Now what do we do?_

**You run as fast as those feet of yours can take you!**

_Say that to Patamon!_

Takeru immediately got up, which was his last mistake, as his rush uncovered the small rookie Digimon, who easily recognized Takeru's company.

"Oh, so who was the one saying 'Patamon, you can't go see Gatomon anymore!', huh?"

"This is definitely not the time or the place to discuss that!"

Takeru and Patamon looked at Kari and Matt, who were simply in shock. Of course, the not-so-dynamic duo took advantage of that.

"Ta………Takeru…………" Kari was able to mutter.

"No way……." Matt replied.

"It was very nice to meet you, the two of you, really. Now it would be excellent if you completely erased this encounter from your minds, okay? See ya!"

And Takeru ran as fast as those feet of him could take him, dragging Patamon with him, of course. However, Matt's shock didn't last long, and the older brother soon chased after the younger brother. Meanwhile, Hikari remained motionless, unable to process the sudden revelation.

"He's alive…………."

"That bastard! He left without paying! Oh, here it is! Whoa, now this is what I call a tip. These uniforms really work!"

**Takeru……your brother is behind you……and getting closer…….**

_I know!_

Takeru stopped for a second, and finally decided to hide in a public bathroom. _It's empty! Perfect!_

"Digi-Port, open!"

The Omnivice opened a Gate right in front of TK and Patamon. _I guess it's good-bye to Odaiba for a while…a very long "while", in fact…_

"TK, wait…what the!?"

Takeru looked back to meet his brother's terrified expression. After all, the Gates Matt knew of were always related to a computer screen. This one had appeared out of thin air. Takeru sighed. He wanted to erase that entire day of his life. _I guess the Thread of Destiny decided to toy with me today……_

"Goodbye, Matt………brother."

"Why?"

_Are you sure that's all you want to know, brother?_

"It's better like this, Matt. Believe it or not, it is better."

"How can you say that!? Who…who are you?"

"I am Justice. Now step back. Your presence is forbidden where I'm going."

"No, wait!!!!"

But Takeru entered the Gate, which closed right behind him, leaving a thirty-year-old man standing there, confused, angry and happy at the same time. But for some reason he was unable to contain the tears going down his cheeks.

*****Okay, back to the Gogglehead*****

_Whoa……this place is huge!_

Takato was standing at the entrance of the dome. Or at least, what seemed to be the entrance. There was no way to distinguish it from the rest of the structure, but something inside Takato told him that was the entrance. Guilmon looked at his Tamer with a puzzled look.

"What are we doing now, Takato?"

"I have no idea, buddy."

"And as usual, you can't do anything without me." A third voice said behind him. Looking back, Takato met……

"What are you doing here!?"

"What, no 'thank you'? No 'thank God you're here' or 'I've never been happier to see you'?" Rika said, while Takato looked at Renamon. The vulpine Digimon simply shrugged, muttering a single sentence. 

"I tried to stop her. Really."

Takato sighed. "Now, really, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me because you though I was taking your partner away from you."

Renamon looked at the Omni-Tamer. _So he knew all the time!? Why do I even bother?_

Rika, who had been showing her back to Takato, spun around. "Oh, I'm still mad at you, Gogglehead. But not as mad to wish your death."

Takato remained silent. Rika continued. "You don't stand a chance by yourself, Goggles."

"Oh really? What makes you think that?"

Rika walked right in front of him. Takato, trying his best to ignore the dangerous proximity, watched how Rika placed her right index finger on his forehead, and pushed. Takato suddenly found himself unable to win over gravity, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. _My butt hurts……_

**Oh, don't be a wuss……__**

_Shut up, Ruki……_

"Ouch……"

"Oh, come on, don't be a wuss………"

_Weird…… Takato thought as he got up. However, it wasn't that awkward. After all, Ruki was created with Rika's personality traits._

"The point is, you can barely move! You're tired, exhausted, without energy!"

"I don't care. I have to go! The Nightmare is waiting for me and just me!" Takato said. He then turned around and tried to walk, only tripping with a rock in the process. When he had already closed his eyes and prepared for the unavoidable hit, he felt a hand pulling him back up.

"Thanks……I guess."

"Oh, shut up and move it, Gogglehead."

Finally, the two Tamers and their Digimon entered the black dome, where the true form of the Nightmare was waiting.

"So…how did you know that was the entrance, Goggles? It looked like wall to me."

"Call it OmniTamer's instinct."

**Just plain luck, huh?******

"Just plain luck, huh?" Rika replied.

"Oh, dear God…"

"What's wrong, Takato?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"Nothing……" _I need to do something with your personality algorithm, Ruki…_

**Did I tell you it is unchangeable?**

Groaning in the process, Takato leaded the way to the center of the dome. The darkness made it difficult, but they eventually reached the center, which was completely lighted (and both Tamers thanked God for that). And there, they found the Nightmare.

Once again, it was nothing but a black shape. A human shape, nothing more. No face, no details, just a black human silhouette. The first thing the dark entity noticed was the presence of another human in the place.

"Rika Nonaka……what an…unexpected pleasure………"

"How the heck do you know my name, you freak!?"

_Ladies and gentlemen, Rika Nonaka… Takato thought. The Nightmare simply laughed. It a cold, simple, emotionless laugh._

"I know more about you than you could possibly think, Rika. I know everything about you."

Immediately, a screen appeared out of nowhere, displaying all types of information about Rika Nonaka, from age and birthday to favorite food and shoe size.

_Man, what I'd do for a pencil and paper right now!_

**Gee, don't be so desperate, Gogglehead……I'll memorize that for you.**

_Would you be that kind!?_

**I think I'm gonna puke…**

_You can't, Ruki…_

**Touché…**

Meanwhile, Rika was growling and glaring, you know, the usual. The Nightmare proceeded to look at Takato. "I knew you'd come."

"Of course you knew. I have some questions for you."

"Oh, really? Shoot."

_He's become more intelligent. The way he speaks…so fluently…it's the proof. "Which are your intentions?"_

"You should know that by now, Matsuki. I was created to test you. At least that was the creator's original idea."

"The creator? Who…?" Takato asked, but the Nightmare wouldn't listen to him.

"An idiot! Using a masterpiece of computer programming like me for a stupid test. You could say I grew…disappointed. Why would I limit myself to follow the algorithm when I could do more……much more."

Takato didn't like the way he said those last two words. Both Tamers looked at each other, and Rika mouthed a few words so that only Takato could understand.

"He's nuts."

Takato smirked. However, he was not done with the interview. "Who created you?"

"Does the name of a pathetic human really matter? Besides, I don't think we're here to chat. In fact, I think you're here to die."

"Wait!" Takato shouted before the Nightmare could attack. "If you don't plan to follow the algorithm, why do you still want to kill me?"

_Good point. Rika thought._

"Simple question, Takato Matsuki." The Nightmare began. "You see, you're the only thing standing between me and total control of the net. Now be a good boy and die."

The Nightmare attacked with an old trick, transforming his arms into tentacles directed straight towards Takato. Not even Renamon had enough reflexes to stop them, and Takato closed his eyes, waiting for the asphyxiating wrap, when…

"Trump Swords!" (A/N: Heh, thought I had forgotten about him, huh?)

Takato opened his eyes to watch the tentacles retreat back to their original form. For a being without a face, the Nightmare looked quite frustrated. Its voice, which didn't come from a mouth, but echoed in the entire dome, shouted with a new energy.

"Who dared interrupt my victory!?"

"Oh, shut up, freak-o." Piedmon said as he slowly walked to a point between the Nightmare and the Tamer, so that the Tamers, Piedmon and the Nightmare now formed the three points of a triangle. Rika let go a small grin. _For once I agree with the demon Digimon…_

"You miserable creature…what are you doing here?"

"The same thing I was doing at the Real World yesterday: seeking the Omni-Tamer's data."

"Data!? Taka…the Gogglehead's not a Digimon, you moron!"

But Takato shook his head, as he knew much more.

_You're almost as digital as you are human._

Daneel's voice echoed in his mind, he now knew what Piedmon had meant the day before. Takato walked one step forward. "Why me? Why are you so fixated on me?"

"What can I say?" The clown Digimon shrugged. "Your data looks tasty, that's all."

Takato sweatdropped. "But you're kind of interrupting something here, you know?"

"And what makes you think I care-aarghhh!!!!"

Piedmon suddenly found himself wrapped with the Nightmare's tentacles, squeezing him to deletion. "Die, you fool!!!!"

"Guilmon!" Takato looked back, to his partner, who nodded in response.

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Bio-merge Activate**

**Omni-Tamer……**

"Guilmon, digivolve to……Gallantmon!"

Rika was left dumbfounded. _How can he digivolve without energy? He should be exhausted, how can he fight like that?_

But we all know that the power that made Takato strong was something beyond his energy resources, or even the Hazard itself. Something beyond him being the Omni-Tamer, the Chaos or anything else.

_As long as Rika's with me, I can do anything…_

**Oh my……my heart would beat faster…if I had one…**
    
    _When two shining bodies _
    
    _Melt together, matrix evolution _
    
    _Then you'll understand everything _

_The meaning of your meeting_

_ "Lightning Joust!"_

The flash of light launched from his lance pierced through the chain binding Piedmon, releasing from the Nightmare's death grip. Gallantmon stood next to the other virus Digimon.

"Why…?" Piedmon simply asked.

"Because even you deserve an honorable death. I just couldn't let you die like that. That's just not me."

"You know I'm planning to kill you, right?"

Rika had slammed her forehead against her right hand. _That Gogglehead…_

"As I already told you, Piedmon, I'm in the middle of something right now. Once this is over…well, let's just say I'll be waiting."

The clown Digimon walked out of the dome, muttering a short sentence before leaving.

"Holy Knights."

The Nightmare looked at Gallantmon, then at Rika. "So…is it gonna be two-against-one, or I kill you one after the other?"

"Oh, please! I'm gonna make you eat those words! Renamon!"

"You called?"

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

**Bio-merge Activate…**

"Renamon, digivolve to……Sakuyamon!"

It was the first time in years she had bio-merged with Renamon. And for a second she couldn't blame Takato for wanting to take her partner away from her. It felt great. Then, she remembered she was still mad at him, and returned to reality.

"Okay, you…Nightmare or whatever! Get ready, 'cause you're going down!"
    
    _Can you write the shape of your heart on a piece of paper? _

_It's something that can change its color in just one second…_
    
    _Do you know what it means to believe? _

_Your everything__ is being tested_

*****Hypnos*****

"Henry!"

Janyuu looked at Jeri, and vice versa. Then, the girl realized she had shouted at the same time. Stepping aside, she let the father welcome his son back to the real world. An angry Ryo and a smiling Kenta soon followed. Hirokazu and Guardromon immediately went to check on Ryo and Kenta (something that didn't help Ryo's mood at all). When Janyuu finally let go of his son, and Henry received some encouraging words from Riley and Talley, Jeri approached him. Once she was in front of Henry, she could notice how beaten he was. And for the hundredth time that day, she wished that she were strong enough to help her friends. Maybe Henry, Takato and the others wouldn't have to go through that much pain if she were stronger. She looked at Elecmon, blaming herself for his being unable to evolve. Then she looked back at Henry.

"Henry……are you okay? Is Terriermon…?"

"He's just sleeping. Me…well……I could use a hug."

Jeri just couldn't say no to that.

*****The Black Dome*****

"Gosh, he's fast!" Takato complained inside his orange sphere.

"No, it's because you're too slow!" Rika replied, evading a tentacle attack in mid-air.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't fly!"

"Then why don't you do a mode-change?"

"If I knew how to do that, I wouldn't be in this mess! Oh, crap, he got me!"

"What the!?"

Before Rika could react, the Nightmare, who had captured Gallantmon with his tentacles, threw the Holy Knight straight towards Sakuyamon. Both Mega Digimon fell to the ground with a loud thud, Gallantmon falling on top of the female shaman, his face on a certain……well……oh, please, I won't go into details…3……2……1……here we go………

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOGGLEHEAD!?"**

That's…what, the third time she says that?

"Hmm?" Takato mumbled incoherently. Bad choice of words……or lack of them.

*SMACK!*

"Ouch! Takato, that hurt!" Guilmon complained. _Welcome to the club, buddy… Takato thought._

"We're supposed to be fighting him!" Takato cried, pointing at the Nightmare as he got up. He then look at Sakuyamon, who was, well…more red than golden at the moment.

"Then keep your face out of my breasts next time!"

"Well, Rika, technically, those are not your breasts, you still don't…"

*SMACK* *THWACK!* *POW!*

"Oww!!!!!!"

"Takato, tell her to stop!" Guilmon cried, sharing his Tamer's pain. Meanwhile, the Nightmare looked at the two Tamers.

"Okay, that was……entertaining. Shall we continue?"

Sakuyamon took a fighting stance, shooting daggers at Gallantmon while doing that.

"Rika, I didn't mean……"

**I'd shut up if I were you.**

_Okay._
    
    _Courage alone can't reach _

_In that instant when your fear, too, becomes one___

*****Hypnos*****

"Finally! I broke into the Nightmare's security!" Daneel shouted proudly. BlackTerriermon sighed.

"I'm getting tired of that virus…where's Norton when you need him!? Where's McAfee? Heck, where's Pc-cilin!?"

The others (hey, even Yamaki) sweatdropped in response. Daneel continued with the computer.

"We should get visual…right……now!"

And the image from inside the dome appeared on the screen. Henry, who had refused to receive medical treatment, was the first to notice.

"Is that Rika!?"

"No, it's Sakuyamon." Kazu replied.

"That wasn't funny, Kazu." Ryo commented, looking at the screen with more interest. "Hey…is she……"

"Hey, she's blushing!" Kenta finished Ryo's idea at the same moment Terriermon opened his eyes to the world.

"Hmm…what did I miss?"

"Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are fighting the Nightmare's true form as we speak." Jeri explained the situation.

"Cool!"

"And Sakuyamon's blushing for some reason." Kazu finished with a smirk.

"Okay, that's good material!" An excited Terriermon said, looking at the screen. "Don't worry. Guilmon will talk after a few pieces of bread."

Henry sweatdropped. "You just love messing with other people's lives, don't you?"

"It's my lifestyle!"

Yamaki growled. "Can we please focus on the important matters!?"

"Well what do you want us to do?" BlackTerriermon complained. "It's up to them now."
    
    _When two shining bodies _
    
    _Melt together, matrix evolution _
    
    _The instant everything is fulfilled _
    
    _Now, it's now! _
    
    _When two hearts change to zero and melt together, matrix evolution _
    
    _Then you'll understand everything _
    
    _The meaning of your meeting_

*****Black Dome*****

"Lightning Joust!"

Gallantmon fired his spear attack once more, but the Nightmare evaded it easily. _It won't work. Takato concluded. __My attacks move on a straight line, they're too predictable……and Rika's not having much luck either. Takato thought as he watched how the Nightmare evaded Rika's attack with great ease. _

_If I could just……Daneel said that the powers of the Chaos are not necessarily evil……maybe I can……_

**Please don't tell me you're planning to summon the Hazard…**

_That's exactly what I'm planning to do._

**We're all dead…**

_First, you're a machine, you can't die…_

**Well, I can be destroyed, you know!?**

_……and second, thanks for the support, really!_

Takato focused on his inner strength, making sure it wouldn't become too much for him to control. _Please……if I really can control the Hazard, let me use it for good today!_

_"Do you really think you can handle it, kiddo?"_

_It's you again……you don't know you're not welcome here, do you?_

_"Hmm…but there's nothing you can do about it. You need my power as much as I need your body."_

Ignoring Rika's orders ("Do something, Gogglehead! Am I the only one fighting here!?"), Takato continued his inner dialogue.

_I don't care what you say, I need power!_

_"Do you…want the power?"_

_Yes!_

_"Do you…think you can handle the power?"_

_Yes! Wait, no! Wait…damn!_

_"Sweet.__ Anyway, the power is already within you. The power of the Son of Destruction. What you do with it is not my problem."_

_Who are you, anyway?_

_"Didn't I tell you earlier? I'm Takato Matsuki, or at least a part of him."_

_Why do you speak of me…us in third person?_

_"Does it really matter right now?"_

_……good point.___

_"Now, go. Release the power……let's see how you use it……"_

_Why are you helping me?_

_"Who said I was helping you? You should listen beyond the words more often, Takato."_

_Huh?_

_"Oh, just go! Your sweetie needs help."_

_What!?_

Takato looked at Sakuyamon, who was trapped in the Nightmare's death grip.

**Whoa, just like one of those tentacle hent……**

_RUKI! If you finish that sentence I swear I'll…_

**Okay, okay, jeez…**

Takato closed his eyes; trying to feel the "power" he was supposed to have. "Takato…"

"What is it, Guilmon?"

"Who were you talking to a while ago?"

"Wha-what? Did you listen to the entire conversation?"

"Uh-huh…Why? Should I have covered my ears?"

"Uhh…no, that wasn't necessary. That was…well…it's hard to explain. Maybe I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay! Let's go help Renamon!"

"And Rika…"

"And Rika!"
    
    _If you carve even your hearts with the same rhythm _

_You should be able to feel the overflowing power_

Gallantmon gained impulse and leapt high in the air, his shield shining with a great bright. Rika managed to sigh inside her blue sphere. "Shield of the Just? That won't work, and you know it!"

The Nightmare "looked" up, noticing Gallantmon preparing a new attack. "Useless…your attacks are so predictable…"

_Predict this… Takato thought, a fierce look on his eyes, and the hazard symbol glowing menacingly on the Omnivice's screen._

"Takato's Star Storm!"

_What the!? Rika thought at the moment, while Renamon remained silent. She had waited for a huge beam to go out of the shield, but the beam was replaced by individual shots from each of the shield's triangles. Combining the multiple attacks, Gallantmon's shield had become a plasma machine gun._
    
    _You didn't so much become one in order to fight _

_Rather you became one in order to understand one another_

*****Hypnos*****

"Awesome!" Both Hirokazu and Kenta shouted at the same time while Gallantmon released a barrage of beams. The others simply watched, unable to hide their surprise. Daneel was fixated on the screen, and the mega Digimon displayed on it.

_He has gone a step further………good job, Takato._

Henry looked at Jeri, who gulped. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

Jeri shook her head. "No, nothing, I just……forget it."

But Henry couldn't stop looking at her. "Does she……feel it?"

*****Black Dome*****

Sakuyamon got free from the Nightmare's attack and gracefully landed next to Gallantmon.

"You never cease to amaze me, Gogglehead."

"It didn't work."

"Huh?" Rika replied before looking at the dust in front of them, which was clearing out, revealing the Nightmare, who didn't seem to have important wounds. In fact, he didn't seem to be wounded at all.

"Impossible!" Rika exclaimed, but Renamon differed.

"Actually, it was expected. Gallantmon's new attack has the speed and mobility element his other techniques lack, but it's noticeably weaker than them. Even if the attacks hit their target, they didn't do great damage."

"We need the perfect combination of mobility and raw power to defeat him." Takato concluded.

"Well, that's easy. Renamon and I are as graceful as a swan, and you are the barbarian."

"Rika! I'm being serious!"

"So we need to keep him in one place for a while, right?"

"Guilmon……did you say that?" Takato wondered.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, that's the smartest I've heard today!"

"If you keep listening to yourself, that's not a surprise."

"Rika!"

"Whatever. Just let me handle it."
    
    _In the instant when the drops of time that have piled up _

_Open the door to a miracle___

Takato would have wanted to stop her, but he knew she was his only chance. Only Sakuyamon's agility might stand a chance against the Nightmare. If the shaman Digimon could keep the Nightmare busy enough time, he would be able to launch his Shield of the Just attack. So, he waited.

Sakuyamon attempted a strike with her staff, but the Nightmare just moved aside, that being exactly what Sakuyamon expected, so she used the other tip of the staff to hit backwards, making contact with the Nightmare's lower torso. The blow sent the Nightmare a few feet backwards, so Sakuyamon spun around to hit it again, but the dark creature used its tentacle attack to grab the staff, pulling Sakuyamon towards it in the process. The data Digimon didn't release the staff soon enough, so the Nightmare was able to hit Sakuyamon's stomach, forcing to let go of her primary weapon. The Nightmare examined the staff while Sakuyamon recovered from the blow.

"Interesting artifact, this is…let's see……Spirit Strike!"

Before Sakuyamon could tell, she was being attack by her own special technique. She evaded the first fox spirit, the second, and then she did a back-flip to evade the third, but the fourth struck right when her feet touched the floor. Rika closed her eyes to prepare for the blow…but it never came. She reopened her eyes.

It was The Aegis.

"Gogglehead……"

"Let me go get your staff back."

Once Gallantmon said that, he switched places with Rika. He charged directly towards the Nightmare and struck with his lance, but the dark enemy moved aside.

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"I won't fall for that, Nightmare! I've seen those attacks a thousand times! Takato's Star Storm!"

Gallantmon's new attack pierced through the Nightmare's and struck him right on the chest. Takato took advantage of the enemy's slight moment of confusion to use a more powerful attack.

"Lightning Joust!"

However, the Nightmare disappeared from sight right before the beam finished him off. "Now where did the bad guy go?" Guilmon asked, worried.

"Right behind you!" Sakuyamon shouted with Renamon's voice. Gallantmon only had time to turn back and look at the Nightmare, who was awfully close to him.

"Spirit Strike!"

The explosion covered the entire area with dust clouds.

"Gogglehead!"

But Takato wasn't the one who came out of the dust. It was the Nightmare, still holding Sakuyamon's staff with his right hand. He was walking directly towards Sakuyamon, decided to put an end to her, when a big hand grabbed the staff from behind and forced the Nightmare to release it.

"Gallantmon!? Impossible!!! That was a direct hit!"
    
    _When the power to choose the future _
    
    _Awakens, matrix evolution _
    
    _Only you can do it _
    
    _Now open your eyes! _
    
    _The answer you've been searching for _
    
    _Is Realizing, evolution _
    
    _Joining the shapes of your hearts _

_Never to be parted again_

Takato allowed himself to smile inside his sphere. "Don't you know? I'm a Holy Knight Digimon of the Virus Type. My armor and my shield block any Data-Type Attack. Sakuyamon's are no exception."

_Since when did the Gogglehead become such a show-off?_

Gallantmon gave the staff to its rightful owner. "I think this is yours." Rika just replied with a "hmph!" Takato sighed.

"Might as well fight together, don't you think?"

"Whatever, Gogglehead."

Gallantmon began charging his shield, preparing his strongest attack. Sakuyamon concentrated too, as she too knew that would be the decisive strike. The Nightmare simply released his icy cold laugh once again.

"Fools! Don't you see I can evade any of your attacks!?"

_Gosh, I'm tired of that guy! Rika thought. __She's more annoying than Ryo! Well, not really…but he still freaks me out!_

"Dodge this, you creep! Spirit St-"

Sakuyamon couldn't finish the sentence, as a power from beyond took the moment to contact her……

*****Infinity………The Realm of the Gods………*****

_Do you really think that's going to work, Rika Nonaka?_

"Huh?"

Rika opened her eyes to find herself in a place shrouded in darkness. Darker than the Black Dome, darker than a bottomless pit, yet she could see through it. She discovered she no longer was in her Sakuyamon form. "Where am I?"

_This is Infinity……a place usually forbidden to humans………even special ones like you. Twenty years ago, only the most holy of all creatures resided here. Today, this has become the home for the Triad._

"The…Triad? What are you talking about!? I have to go fight that Nightmare thingy! Gogglehead doesn't stand a chance without me!"

_True……very true, indeed.__ Takato will never win without you, Rika Nonaka._

Rika noticed that a different voice had said the last two sentences. This new voice was more……human.

"What's going on!?"

_Don't be so desperate, Rika. The second voice replied. __Time doesn't exist in this place, so you will return to the exact moment you left when you abandon this place. Now, let's go to more…important matters._

"What could be more important now!?"

_……him.___

Suddenly, a light appeared, revealing a second human being inside that place……

"Gogglehead!"

But Takato didn't respond. His eyes were distant, and his expression was cold and emotionless. Rika realized the truth.

"Who……who are you?"

"………I'm Chaos."

_He's Chaos, Rika. The one who destroys……the one who creates………a being beyond humans……a being beyond God itself………you may call it……'Existence'………_

That was the second voice again. The first one had left, and wouldn't be heard again. Rika, of course, was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying Takato is some kind of Supreme Being?"

_………interesting………_

"What!?"

_You said his name._

"Oh, shut up!"

_Anyway………Takato is a human, Rika. A human with powers that go beyond human possibilities. That's why he can't control them, that's why he can't focus them to follow the right path………_

"You mean…the Hazard, right?"

_Indeed. His body was specially designed to carry such a burden, but not even nature can create a body powerful enough to contain Chaos._

"So……what's going to happen to him?"

_………Rika………Takato is dying._

Rika opened her eyes in shock. Gogglehead, dying? That was simply unacceptable; after all, Takato had never displayed any signs of serious weakness. He always carried that goofy, silly smile of his, except when he was battling, of course. Besides……_he can't be dying……he just can't!_

"You MUST be joking!"

_I wish I were, Rika. It's because of his efforts as a Tamer. Until his eleventh birthday, he had a peaceful life, so Chaos couldn't be released. Since the moment Takato became a Digimon Tamer, his mind has been in constant pressure, which has weakened him, allowing Chaos to take control of him in the worst situations. It wasn't Takato who released Megidramon, it was Chaos. It wasn't Takato who defeated the Sovereigns in battle, it was Chaos. It wasn't Takato who defeated YOU in battle, it was Chaos._

"I knew it! Gogglehead just doesn't stand a chance against me!"

_……the point is……every time Chaos is released, Takato's body has to contain immense amounts of power. Such sudden outbursts are slowly weakening Takato's body, to the point of self-destruction. At this rate, Takato won't be able to resist another power surge._

Rika remained speechless. It was just too much information in very little time.

"Does…….does he know about it?"

_We're not sure……he has learned a lot about himself lately; especially since the moment he became the Omni-Tamer……to be honest, I think he knows._

"That Omni-Tamer thing……what is it exactly?"

_It is not something I can explain easily. What I can tell you is that we can't afford to lose Takato Matsuki. Only he can bring balance to the dimensions and if he dies………Chaos won't be controlled, allowing the forces of evil to take over everything…and I mean EVERYTHING._

"Why……why are you telling me about this?"

_Because you are The Chain._

"The Chain?"

_The Chain which binds Chaos to its mortal body.__ Your help can give Takato the strength he needs to overcome Chaos. Maybe he can find a way to understand his power……and maybe, just maybe, control it. Gallantmon's new technique is the proof we needed. Somehow, your influence allowed Takato to tap into the powers of Chaos and use them for a good cause._

"Really?"

_Takato and Chaos are one being. Takato needs Chaos' powers as much as Chaos needs Takato's mind powers. Takato has a great potential by himself. He could easily become a great Tamer, even without Chaos. But the fact that Chaos lives within him makes him almost invincible. However, Chaos is a two-bladed sword, and Takato has yet to know that. You must help him. But you must not let the other Tamers know about this. They will know in due time._

"Okay…I guess. This is weird, but……it's the best explanation I've heard about Takato's……unique personality."

_Now you must go help him. We trust in you. Remember, as long as you're together……you can do anything._

*****Back to the Black Dome*****
    
    _You don't know what will happen _
    
    _Together you'll overcome _
    
    _The fear of the unknown power _
    
    _Now open your eyes! _

"Rika!"

Rika opened her eyes a second too late, allowing the Nightmare to trap her again. "Oh, crap…stupid Triad bunch……"

"What did you just say, Rika?" Renamon asked, making sure she had heard the word 'Triad'.

"Oh, just help me already!"

"Rika!" Takato shouted. "I won't let you get away with this, Nightmare!"

Gallantmon charged once again, this time at a much greater speed. This time, the Nightmare didn't have time to move aside, and Gallantmon hit him with his shield, sending his opponent backwards.

"That speed……that power……where does it come from!? Gallantmon doesn't have this much power!" The Nightmare cried right before evaded Gallantmon's lance, Gram.

"Let Rika go, now!"

"And suddenly he forgot I'm here, too."

"Very funny, Renamon." Rika replied.

Gallantmon's continuous strike forced the Nightmare to release Sakuyamon, but Takato just wouldn't stop there. He retreated next to his friend and charged Gallantmon's shield for another Shield of the Just attack.

"Gogglehead, wait!"

"Huh?"

"You won't do this alone……I don't want you to go berserk, you know?"

Takato smiled. "I'm fine, Rika, but thanks. Let's do this the right way……together."

"Together, Gogglehead."

Gallantmon's shield glowed brightly while Sakuyamon also prepared her strongest attack. The Nightmare, still dwelling over the pounding he had just received, courtesy of Gallantmon, was slowly getting up. A little too slowly, actually. That was its only mistake, which turned out to be fatal.

"Ready, Rika?"

"Ready, Takato!"

"Hey, you said my…"

"Oh, shut up already!"

They never knew why, they just felt it in their heart. Maybe it was the Triad work, or maybe it was their strong friendship finally giving results. What we know is that, instead of Sakuyamon shouting "Spirit Strike!" and Gallantmon shouting "Shield of the Just!", they both shouted the exact same words, releasing a power like nothing seeing before. Takato (or was it Chaos? We'll never know) and Rika, working together in a while they have never worked before.

"Dual Force! Spirit of Chaos!"
    
    _When the power to choose the future _

_Awakens, matrix evolution_
    
    _Only you can do it _

_That's the final evolution_

Gallantmon released an immense beam from his shield, soon followed by the four foxes of fire, water, wind and lightning coming from Sakuyamon's staff. Then, the four spirits merged with Gallantmon's beam, making it take the shape of a giant vulpine head of pure energy, aimed directly towards the Nightmare.

"What? No, no, noooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

The beam collided with the Nightmare's body, generating a shockwave that sent both Mega Digimon flying, forcing them to de-evolve back to two humans and two rookies. The attack pierced through the multiple data layers of the Nightmare, deleting them on contact. Takato watched in awe how the Nightmare disappeared, when he heard the Nightmare's last words directly in his head. The Nightmare was using telepathy.

_So you were worthy, after all……_

_"What?" Takato replied._

_I was created to test you, and you passed. You're worthy……_

_"Worthy of what?"___

_Wor__………thy……………_

And the Nightmare Virus disappeared, without leaving a clue of where it came from, of what was it trying to accomplish. To the Digimon Tamers, it was just another enemy. But to Takato and Rika, it was a reminder. A reminder of the true enemy, of the power that threatened to destroy everything. Rika felt the weight of a newly acquired responsibility, but she wouldn't fail to the world she was destined to protect. She got up with Renamon's help, and looked at Takato, who was much more exhausted than her. It was hard to believe that short and sometimes clumsy twelve-year-old kid held to key to the Ultimate Salvation……or the destruction of all dimensions. But Rika didn't know what else to believe, so she would believe that.

As for Takato, well, he felt the prophecy even closer, his destiny looming around him, his fears and anger piercing from within him. Life had given him a terrible fate, but he now felt a little more prepared. If life could give him enough time, he might have the chance to become strong enough to face his true enemy. Takato looked at his Omnivice, a reminder of how his life changed the day he became the Omni-Tamer. But then he realized his life hadn't changed at all. His destiny had been sealed since long before his birth. Was it really worth thinking about that?

_It will just give me one hell of a headache……_

But he knew the day would come. One day, he would have to face his strongest enemy, the one that could destroy him, and everything he loved and cared for. But he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow it. As long as he had Rika and all his friends by his side, he had a chance against him.

Against Chaos…………

Against himself………..
    
    _When two shining bodies _
    
    _Melt together, matrix evolution _
    
    _The instant everything is fulfilled _
    
    _Now, it's now! _
    
    _When two hearts change to zero and _
    
    _Melt together, matrix evolution _
    
    _Then you'll understand everything _

_The meaning of your meeting_

**THE END**

****************************************************************************

****************************************************************************

DR: There! It's over! Creepy, huh?

Takato: Yeah……so….what now?

DR: Gee, I just announced your death and you're all normal about it?

Takato: I'm just waiting for you to stop writing. Then, I'll kill you.

Rika: And he's not alone…… *clenches fists*

DR: *gulps* Where are Henry and Terriermon when you need them? Anyway, special thanks to those who read and reviewed. Thanks to DC for letting me use his BlackTerriermon…and himself! Of course, this is not the last you'll see of them. Ahem……thanks to…….anybody else? Nah……I'm done. Thanks you everyone, see you soon, and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

BlackTerriermon: *pops out of nowhere* And don't forget to Momentai!

**Next Chapter: Yeah, I know the story's over! But that doesn't mean I'm done with it. Takato and Rika will have a conversation that will define their friendship forever. Daneel and BlackTerriermon reveal some interesting new mysteries, as the dark rabbit/dog prepares to go back to his Tamer. The **

Digi-Destined dwell with Matt's and Kari's little encounter, while Takeru kicks himself for making such a stupidity. And finally, we get to find out what happened to Tai! All this on Tamers Forever: Second Interlude!

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


	8. Second Interlude

DR: Henry and Terriermon left to spend the New Year with their families, so I get to be alone. Yay! Anyway, this is the second interlude, probably longer than the first one, and much more interesting. To make things short, as I have a long work ahead of me, I don't own Digimon…neither season!

**_"_****_TAMERS FOREVER"_**

**SECOND INTERLUDE**

**_The Call of the Reaper_**

****

****

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Gosh, I'm so stupid!"

"No matter how much you repeat, the truth won't change. You are stupid, and that's it."

"Oh, shut up, you!"

**But you really shouldn't treat yourself like that…**

"Did somebody ask you!?"

**Oh, sorry……I'm really sorry……**

Takeru stopped to look at his Omnivice for a second. The way she had apologized……_I totally screwed up………Pauline?_

**………………**

_Oh, Pauline, not the silent treatment! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, it's just………can you forgive me?_

**………give me a good reason to forgive you, Takaishi.**

_Because……my life would be meaningless without you?___

**………go on.**

_I can't believe this……_

**What was that?**

_Nothing! Err…well……you know I need you, Pauline……besides you're my only friend……besides Patamon, and well……I'd miss you._

**…………you are the sweetest guy in the whole world. Did you know that?**

_Yes…….and I hate it. Does that mean I'm forgiven?_

**Of course, silly!**

_Score, baby!_

**What?**

_Nothing!_

Once he was done with Pauline, he continued pounding himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!!!"

"Hitting yourself won't change this, you know?" Patamon said.

**I agree with the flying guinea pig.**

_Pauline…… Takeru sighed. The only good thing he had done that day was his little dialogue with Rika during the battle against the Nightmare. "But I guess you're right. The problem is, I don't know how this will affect the actual course of events."_

"Why would it affect it?" Patamon questioned. "All the stuff is happening in the Southern Quadrant, anyway."

"You have a point there, but……" TK explained. "They saw me leaving to the Digital World. It's obvious they'll look for me, and this time they won't give up that easily."

**But they won't find you no matter how long they look for you. No human can reach Infinity.**

"Yeah, that's true, but…"

"What did the machine say?"

"Pauline said they wouldn't find if I stay in Infinity."

"The piece of junk has a point."

"Patamon! Have some respect! Anyway, the thing is, I just can't stay in Infinity forever. I have to go scouting, gathering info. I'll eventually have to return to the Eastern Quadrant."

"You know, you're not the only member of the Triad. Why don't we switch places?"

"Huh?"

"I scout the Eastern Zone for you, and you check the Northern Quadrant instead. I'll miss chatting with Zeromaru, but I guess I'll cope with it."

"It's not such a bad idea. Thanks, Patamon. But what if they find you?"

"Oh, come on! There are like, thousands of Patamon in the Eastern Quadrant."

"Good point."

**So the bat-pig proposed a good idea for a change…**

_Pauline! Why do you keep looking for nicknames for Patamon?_

**Hey, it's my only hobby!**

Takeru sighed. "What will I do with you, Pauline……?"

"What did she say? She's mocking me, isn't she? Well, let me tell her a few things…"

"Patamon! Stop it, for God's sake! I should keep you in your Mega form, so you could be a little more polite."

"What!? Seraphimon all day? Bo-ring!"

Takeru sighed again. _I'm a member of the Triad, guardian of the dimensions, Lord of Humans! Why do I have to bear with this!?_

"Can we please move to a different topic, please?"

"Okay……what are doing with the laptop?"

"Now that's a good question. Check this……"

Patamon looked at the screen, where a bunch of weird characters was being displayed. The data Digimon recognized it as Digi-Characters, but that didn't mean he could read it. However, the translation was right under the original.

_Six will be the enlightened ones,_

_Three from the light,_

_Three from the darkness.___

_One who creates, one who rules…_

_One who controls, one who travels…_

_One who destroys……and one who brings balance.___

_When the dark hour comes,_

_An hour will become an eternity._

_The paladin and the beast will fight to the end_

_Even if such an end never arrives…___

_Only the blood of the paladin will cleanse the beast_

_And bring upon eternal balance…_

_And when the time of the paladin reaches its end,_

_A savior will come to give him his trophy._

"These are the four first paragraphs of the Ultimate Prophecy. They pretty much resume the whole thing." Takeru explained.

"Then what are the other hundred pages for?"

"Details, Patamon. Metaphores and rhymes which explain the events of the next decade with incredible detail. Or at least what's most likely to happen in that period. They are, of course, bound to changing."

"So……what's this entire thing all about?"

"Well, the first two paragraphs speak of the Enlightened Ones. You remember the Enlightened Ones, right?"

"Yeah, yeah……six granted with the powers of the Digital World. Created by the Digital World to protect it and rule it, right?"

"Yes…what else?"

"…oh, yeah! They're supposed to be unique! There is only one of each one of them. There aren't spread through the dimensions, like common humans, right?"

"Bingo! For example, there's a Koushiro Izumi in almost each dimension, but we only know the one from the realm connected to the Eastern Quadrant. On the other side, there is only one Takato Matsuki."

"I see…now I get it. So Takato is an Enlightened One."

"Exactly. In fact, I know the identities of five of the six enlightened ones."

"Really?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard. The second paragraph talks about one who creates, one who rules, etcetera, etcetera….after further examination of the full text, I discovered it talk about six new crests."

"Crests!?"

"Yes, Patamon, crests. Three crests of light and three crests of darkness. The Crest of Life, the Crest of Justice, the Crest of Patience, the Crest of Power, the Crest of Destruction……and the Crest of Chaos."

"Let me guess…"

"Don't say it, we all know it. Anyway, I had no idea where to start looking until one of my agents proposed an interesting idea. Check this out."

The laptop's screen displayed new info, which we already know, but Patamon was watching for the first time.

**SUBJECT                  DATA PERCENTAGE**

Akiyama, Ryo                    21%

Katou, Jeri                                    15%

Kitagawa, Kenta                           12%

Matsuki, Takato                            47%

Nonaka, Rika                                20%

Shiota, Hirokazu                            12%

Wong, Henry                                 19%

Wong, Suzie                                  14%

"What's this?" Patamon asked. Takeru smiled.

"Everyone somehow related to Digimon has a certain percentage of data patterns in his or her DNA." The blonde explained. "At fist we thought it was a consequence of traveling to the Digital World, but then I got this."

**SUBJECT                  DATA PERCENTAGE**

Hida, Cody                                 11%

Ichijouji, Ken                               27%

Inoue, Yolei                                 13%

Ishida, Matt                                 16%

Izumi, Koushiro                           15%

Kamiya, Taichi                 25%

Kamiya, Hikari                 34%

Kido, Joe                                    11%

Motomiya, Davis                         15%

Tachikawa, Mimi                         12%

Takaishi, Takeru                          32%

Takenouchi, Sora                         16%

"The other Digi-Destined from other parts of the world and the Mr. Shibumi have data percentages below 10%, so I discarded them immediately." Takeru finished.

"Where did you get all this…?"

"Don't ask. The thing is, if these percentages were a consequence of traveling to the Digital World, people like Cody and Yolei should have much higher values than, let's say, Kazu, Kenta or Suzie. No, these values are inherent to each person. They were born like this."

"So you mean the people with the highest values are the Enlightened Ones we are looking for?"

"Yes. Now that we look at it, it's quite obvious, isn't it?" Takeru said.

"Kari's contact with the higher entity; your bearing of the supposedly strongest Crest, the Crest of Hope, which protects life in the Digital World; Ken's past as the Digimon Emperor and his battles with Millenniumon, just like Ryo, just that Ryo has already met its three forms. Takato, well……he's Takato, enough said. But, who's the sixth one?" Patamon said, checking both charts. "Tai?"

"Impossible." Takeru replied immediately. "Taichi lacks the basic element the other five have: uniqueness."

"Oh, yeah……" Patamon noticed. "So, the next one in the list is Rika…"

"Her percentage is not high enough."

"But the difference with Ryo is just…"

"I know, but Rika plays a different role in the prophecy."

"I guess so……so….who?"

"I don't know Patamon, I don't know."

"So what do we do now?"

"The four Enlightened Ones we know will be okay until they are forced to meet. Takato, on the other side……we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"Okay………and what about this 'Savior' the prophecy mentions?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already know who it is."

"You do? Spit it out."

"Not even for a million dollars."

"Aww, nuts!"

*****West Shinjuku*****

"It's……beautiful………"

What's Takato looking at, you ask? Well, whatever it is, it must be awesome, as our Gogglehead is practically drooling on the glass case. The man in charge of the store smiled.

"Nice, huh? The one and only Sakuyamon Special Deluxe Gold Card. Like no other card you've ever seen."

"Check out those numbers……" Takato said in awe.

"750-750-710……I think that makes it the best Data Digimon card there is. To make it worst, it's one of a kind."

"You mean this is the only card there is?"

"Yep, you'll only find it here……unless someone buys it, of course."

"I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Cool down, Matsuki. I don't think you have the money to buy this card."

But Takato couldn't keep his eyes off the magnificence of that card. "Why can't I be a little richer?"

"Not even being a little richer would help you. You have to be disgustingly rich to be able to buy this beauty. You would have to be……young Sagara!"

"Jeez, you didn't have to be that specific…" Takato said before a hand was placed on his left shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Takato. We meet again."

Takato looked back to meet the smiling face of Ken Sagara, probably the richest kid in West Shinjuku. A few weeks before, Takato had discovered a plan devised by Ken's father to make his son win the Digimon Card Game Tournament, the same plan which had sent Takato's usual card dealer to jail, so now he was forced to go to a different store much farther away from home (Check "Card-O-Rama!" for details!).

"Uhh, hey, Ken, hello! What brings you here?"

"Well, what else? I'm here to buy new cards."

Takato could see the dollar sign on the card dealer's eyes, which is weird, because we all know they use Yen in there. Anyway, Ken kept his smile as he talked to Takato.

"I have to strengthen my deck. I have discovered my weaknesses after my card battle against Rika. I must win tournaments by myself, not thanks to my Dad."

"Does……that mean you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm grateful! You have taught my dad that I can do things on my own, and money is not always the solution. In fact, to show you my gratitude, I'll buy you any card you want from this store."

Takato looked at the shop owner, who had the most immense smirk on his face, then at the Sakuyamon Special Deluxe Gold Card. "Nah, it would be asking for too much…" Takato muttered, still thinking about how powerful his deck would become with that card in it.

"No, please!" Ken replied. "I insist!"

After several minutes of consideration and dialogue (and money transferences), Takato Matsuki became the proud owner of the one and only Sakuyamon Special Deluxe Gold Card. After a million thanks from Takato to Ken, to which the little millionaire replied to with his usual smile, Takato carefully mixed the new card with his deck. I wish I had a rich friend. 

Of course, Takato's smile wouldn't disappear just like that. Ken proceeded to discuss some card prices, when Rika Nonaka walked inside the store. The first thing she noticed was Takato's smile, which was goofier than the usual.

"Gee, Gogglehead, what's with the big smile? It's sickening……"

Ken was the one who talked.

"He just acquired the only Sa-hhmmmpphhh!!!!" But Takato covered Ken's mouth with his hands before he could finish.

"Nothing! I'm just in a very, very, VERY good mood."

"Oookay……" Rika replied. Only then she recognized Takato's company. "Hey, aren't you the kid who was cheating at the tournament?"

"Rika!" Takato complained, but Ken shook his head. "She is right, Takato, even if it was my father's fault." He then bowed humbly. "I apologize."

"Whatever." Rika replied. Takato slightly leaned towards Ken and whispered something to his ear. "That's her way to say 'Apology accepted'."

Ken nodded happily. Rika walked to the counter. "Hey……what happened to the Sakuyamon card?"

The shop owner, realizing that Takato didn't want her to know the truth, replied. "Someone else bought it."

"Damn." Rika replied. She immediately looked at Ken. "It wasn't you, by any chance, rich boy?"

Ken immediately shook his head. "I just arrived here!"

Of course, Rika didn't bother asking Takato. She just resigned and began talking with the shop owner.

"Okay, then I'll take…do you have DAR-2?"

"Whoa, that's a toughie…let me check……"

While the shop owner looked in his vast storage room, Rika looked at Takato. "So…you're only here to look at the cards, or what?"

Takato then remembered. "Oh, yeah! I need DA-4, CD-1, CD-3, DR-3 and WS-1!" Takato exclaimed. The shop owner, who had listened to Takato, let go a whistle.

"You have a liking for special cards, huh, Takato? I don't think I have the Millenniumon card you asked for."

"Awww…"

Rika looked at Takato again. "Millenniumon?"

"What? I like him, any problem?"

"No, it's just……forget it."

Ten minutes later, Takato, Rika and Ken left with brand new Digimon cards. Ken waved goodbye to them, and the two Tamers left together to the park. It was a miracle their parents have allowed them to go out that day, after they have been through a living hell explaining them why they hadn't gone to sleep the day before. Same thing with all the Tamers, actually. Of course, Takato and Rika used the usual excuse ("We were saving the world, mom."). Henry didn't have much trouble, as it was Janyuu who had to deal with an angry wife. Jeri's parents, who were much closer to their daughter, took Jeri's explanation very lightly. Jeri didn't complain, of course. Kazu and Kenta have their very own way to dealing with matter like that, but we won't discuss that today. Same with Ryo, who……well, he's Ryo Akiyama, and you all know his family.

Eventually, Rika and Takato reached the park (what's the thing with these kids and the park, anyway?). Sunset was soon to arrive, but Rika didn't mind to sit down under a tree. Takato stayed still for a second, looking at her, wondering if she wasn't thinking of returning home yet. Suddenly, Rika looked at him.

"Do I have to tell you to sit down?"

Takato immediately obeyed. He took a while to try to understand the look on Rika's face. He could sadness, great sadness as she looked at him. Takato could also see something else. It took him a while to find the word to describe it, but he found it. It was compassion.

"So, you know." Takato said softly. And Rika exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me-us!?"

Takato chuckled. "I don't know how to tell my parents……how could I possibly find the way to tell you?"

Rika thought that by 'you' he meant everyone, but Takato was speaking in singular. She would never know that.

"What…what are you gonna do?" Rika asked. Takato moved his body to be next to Rika, as close as he knew Rika would allow him to be. Only then he replied.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?"

"What can I do, Rika? I'll just go on with my ordinary life……as ordinary as it might be, at least."

Rika then remembered what the voice had told her.

_It's because of his efforts as a Tamer._

"You have to stop fighting like this, Gogglehead!"

Takato couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I……I never knew you were that worried about me, Rika."

Of course, Rika blushed fiercely. "It's…it's not like that! I……"

Takato shook his head. "I know, I know……but, stop fighting, no way!"

"What!? Takato, do you want to die!? And if you mention that I said your name, I'll shorten your lifespan to zero, okay!?"

Takato smiled. "Rika……becoming a Tamer is the best thing that has happened to me in my entire life. Isn't it the same with you?"

Rika lowered her head. Takato continued. "I can't give up on this." _The same way I can't give up on you……_

**Aww****, how touching…**

_Leave us alone, Ruki!_

Takato got up again, Rika following him. "I'm not quitting, Rika, and that's it. Now we should really go to our homes. And not a word about this to the others, okay?"

Rika nodded. "With one condition."

"Huh?"

"If this……Chaos within you gets out of control, you have to stop. Promise me."

Takato nodded and sighed before responding. "Alright……I promise."

And for the first time since the day Renamon returned, Rika showed a broad smile. Takato wouldn't forget what happened next, and neither would Rika. Maybe it was Rika's cold heart desperately asking for some warmth, or maybe it was Takato's need for a shoulder to lie on. The thing is, Takato and Rika joined together in a hug, their bodies bathed by the sunset light, their nostrils trapped by the other's scent. Years of fighting and crying, and the threat of imminent death haunted them, but the hope of a new beginning was their comfort. That, and each other.

"You can't die, Takato. Life wouldn't be interesting without you, you know?" Rika whispered, not letting go of her friend.

"So that's who I am, your clown."

"Any problems with that?"

"Not at all……Rika………."

"What?"

"About the Digimon Battle I won……"

"Yeah?"

"You're a very bad loser."

*SQUEEZE!!!!!*

"Ouch, Rika, it hurts!!!! My ribs!"

"What, don't you like tight hugs, Gogglehead?"

"You're not hugging me; you're squeezing me to death!" *hack* *cough* *wheeze*

"Aww, poor Gogglehead is in pain……"

"Rika! Ouch, dammit!"

"You'll have to eat those words, Goggles!"

"I can't eat anything with you squeezing me like this!" *crack* "See? There goes my back!"

"Don't exaggerate!"

"Rika! It really hurts!"

"'Rika Nonaka is the best Digimon Tamer in the whole world, and I'm nothing but a stupid Gogglehead'. Say it!"

"Oh, come on…"

"SAY IT!"

"Ouch! Okay…how was it? OUCH!"

When it seemed like Takato's humiliation couldn't be greater, his savior arrived…well, not really.

"Whoa, hot stuff!"

Rika reacted like a spring, letting go of Takato and retreating like……18 feet away in a second.

"Terriermon! Let them be!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Brainiac!?"

"Well, you seemed to be hugging him…what do you want me to think?" Henry replied.

"She wasn't hugging me, she was killing me!"

"Oh, I see…" Terriermon said. "……is there a difference?"

"That's it! You're going flying to the moon, rabbitmon, and there's no way back!"

While Rika chased Terriermon around the park, Henry sat down with Takato. "So……how are you?"

"My head still hurts after releasing the Hazard, my whole body aches; Rika just broke like 10 of my ribs and I've been through a very humiliating moment……I couldn't feel any better."

"Well, look at it from the good side."

"Which good side?"

"It's not happening to me."

"Thanks for the support, buddy."

"That's what best friends are for."

*****An apartment*****

"So this is your cave, huh? Ooh, nice couch!"

"Don't get too comfy. You're leaving, remember?"

"Oh, yeah……"

Daneel walked to the kitchen while BlackTerriermon moved around the sofa, looking for maximum comfort. "So…what do you want? I have orange juice, sodas, wine…"

"Wine!"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on!" BlackTerriermon complained before catching a soda can Daneel had thrown at him. The young man soon joined him in the couch.

"So…what do you think of this place?"

"Well, I had kind of a stormy welcome, but it was fun."

"I'd love to see your Tamer's face when you tell him what you were doing."

"Hey, you're right! That will be fun…"

Both human and Digimon remained silent for a while. "A toast to our lord, I guess?" Daneel proposed.

"Alright! To Takeru Takaishi, Lord of Humans! Cheers!"

"Cheers."

More silence. "So…what now?" BlackTerriermon asked.

"You are going back to your Tamer, and life a normal life……whatever that is. I and the other agents will watch over Takato and Ryo, don't worry."

"Okay……it will be tough, living a normal life when I know what's happening in another dimension."

"Knowing you, it won't be that tough."

"Heh, you got me there."

Silence. The sound of a human and a Digimon finishing their sodas. BlackTerriermon made another question.

"So…how am I supposed to go back? Do I have to ask Takato to open a Gate?"

"Not really. I'll do it."

"Can you do that?"

"Sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just trust me."

"As long as you don't throw somewhere else, it's ok."

"You know, I'd be doing a favor to the world if I did that."

"Oh, shut up!"

*****Odaiba……Eastern Quadrant*****

"That's he's WHAT!?"

Koushiro Izumi checked his ears to make sure he had heard the right words. Matt Ishida simply nodded.

"He's alive. We saw him."

"But…but that's impossible!" Yolei continued. "The police looked for him for like years! Are you sure it wasn't just someone like him?"

Kari shook her head. "No! Patamon was with him, too! And he responded to the name…it was him, we are sure!"

Yolei and Ken looked at each other, still finding it hard to believe. Matt shook his head in disappointment.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it was really him! We think he's been hiding in the DigiWorld all this time."

"Hmm, Matt…"

Everyone turned to look at Davis Motomiya, who had stayed silent for the entire conversation.

"Don't you remember? We looked fro him in the Digital World even longer than the policemen looked for him here. We checked under every stone, inside every cave, heck, we even asked for the Digimon's help!"

"Well, I don't care!" Matt insisted. "I saw him! I talked to him before he entered that……portal. Patamon was with him, too, and he also had that green thing around his wrist."

"Green thing?" Koushiro asked. Matt nodded.

"It was some sort of device. It had a black screen and lots of buttons. It was all the way from his wrist to his elbow."

Koushiro remained silent for a minute, and the others found it obvious that Matt's description rang a bell in Izzy's mind. Finally, the redhead laughed happily, unable to contain his surprise.

"I can't believe it! He finished it!"

"What?" Joe Kido asked his friend. Izzy opened his briefcase and took out a very old piece of paper. "Now I know why I always kept it with me…gee, I never thought he would actually finish it."

"What!?" Mimi Tachikawa insisted. Everyone was getting tired of Izzy's way to take the longest time possible doing everything.

"Matt, did by any chance Takeru's artifact look like this?"

Matt examined the paper Izzy had given him and nodded. "Yes, it looked a lot like it. Not exactly, but they're very similar. What is this anyway?"

Koushiro smiled. "It's a Digivice."

"What!?" Davis exclaimed while he looked at Izzy's paper. Izzy's smile grew wider.

"It's a design I made when I was…seventeen years old, yes…a few months before Takeru…well, disappeared. He went to my house one day, you know, just to hang around for a while. We talked a lot, and the topic of the Digivice eventually arrived. We wondered how were Digivices made, after all, it was one of the biggest question I had always wanted to ask Gennai, but never had the chance to. Then, TK and I began to design a Digivice, just for the hell of it. We made some sort of Ultimate Digivice, with capabilities no known Digivice had. Of course, it was just for fun, but it seems like TK took it quite seriously."

"What…kind of capabilities are you talking about?" Ken wondered.

"Interaction. Our Digivices are nothing but artifacts which help us make our partners digivolve. This new Digivice would be able to interact with his owner, thanks to the miracle of AI."

"AI?" Mimi asked.

"Artificial Intelligence. It would allow machines to develop personality traits or their own."

"Wild stuff…" Davis commented.

"But that's not it." Izzy continued. "When we were children, we only helped our partners digivolve, and then we stood aside and let them do the dirty work. We couldn't help him. This new Digivice would allow the user to play a more important role in the battle strategy."

"Well, that would have been helpful!" Gomamon commented, making him the first Digimon to speak in the meeting.

"How was it supposed to work?"

"TK and I proposed a way to boost the Digimon's agility with different types of upgrades, like increasing their speed, resistance, stamina, offensive power, and etcetera. I realized that, being the Digimon made of data, it would be relatively easy to alter their data patterns, even if it were just for a short while. I thought of a method using microchips, which could be connected to the Digivice at the needed moment, allowing the user to change their Digimon's abilities at will."

"I didn't understand half of that, but it sounds cool." Davis said. "Why didn't you continue developing that idea?"

"Davis has a point." Yolei continued. "You were young then, but you could have talked to Gennai, or maybe wait a few years, who knows?"

"Well, there was the problem of transmitting the information from the Digivice to the Digimon with a wireless method." Izzy explained. "However, TK proposed the solution to that problem that same day."

"He did?" Joe asked.

"He said that the proper code could be sent using Electromagnetic Waves. Coming from a thirteen-year-old, it surprised me quite a bit. However, we didn't know enough about Energy Transmission using EW to develop a proper theory. We didn't even know much about the structure of Digimon. Besides, we were just wasting time; we were never serious about this thing."

Everyone remained silent, but Izzy had something else to say. "Heh, it seems like he has been quite busy during this past twelve years. I'd love to talk to him, maybe he'd tell me how he finished it."

But Kari didn't really care about TK's and Izzy's Digivice. "So, what are we going to do?"

Cody Hida finally found his turn to speak. "Absolutely nothing."

"What!?" Everybody shouted at him, but Cody remained emotionless.

"He must have had a very strong reason to disappear on purpose. He obviously doesn't want anything with us anymore, so why should we insist?"

"Well, I want to find my brother, you know!?"

Cody shook his head. "I don't think we'll be able to find him. If he could remain hidden for twelve years, now that he's been sighted he'll be much more cautious. I think we should forget about it and go on with our lives, like we've done until now."

"I can't believe you…" Kari said softly. "……I……just can't forget him, you know!?" She shouted on the verge of tears.

Davis looked at his second best friend (the first being Ken, of course). Why was she so desperate to find him, after she had gotten over his loss so easily? Davis soon realized it was because of her divorce. The only reason she hadn't dwelled too much over Takeru's disappearance was because she had a boyfriend who had helped here through it. Now that she was alone again, was she thinking of Takeru as her second chance at love? Davis himself had gotten over his crush for Kari a long time ago…yes, money can do that. 

_Kari…are you that desperate? However……I don't think Takeru wants anything with you……not anymore._

David had to change the topic, fast. "Hmm, where's Sora?"

Matt, being Sora's husband, was the one to reply. "She told me she couldn't come, that she had something to do. I guess I'll tell her about Takeru tonight. I wonder what could be so important."

Mimi shook her head in disgust. "So you all already forgot, huh?"

It took a few seconds for everyone to understand. "So it was a day like today……" Izzy muttered. He couldn't help but look at Kari.

_That was the worst year of our lives……first Takeru, then………_

*****You don't want to know where, really!*****

Sora Takenouchi walked slowly through the stoned path, a flower on her right hand, a piece of paper on her left hand. Her short hair reacted to the warm wind of a nice summer afternoon. Biyomon was waiting at the entrance; Sora didn't want to have company at the moment. It was her moment to be alone, the moment to dwell on her deepest, darkest secret. She tightened her hands, squeezing the piece of paper. It was old and creased, stained by the many times Sora had held it, damped by the many tears that had fallen on him, all of them out of Sora's eyes. 

Her feet automatically stopped. They already knew the way, they had walked it dozens of times. Yet the same thing always happened when she arrived. Her whole body became weak and numb, and her right hand released the flower, which fell on the grassy ground in front of the thirty-year-old woman.

Her memories brought upon her the images of that horrible day, the only day she'd rather forget. She couldn't believe it when Mrs. Kamiya had told her. Tai, of all people? But the notes said everything. Everyone swallowed the bitter words and blindly believed them, but not her. The reason he wrote on those notes were the lamest she had ever heard. Not even clumsy Tai would have done something like what he did for such stupid reason. She knew there was something more, there HAD to be something more. And she knew.

Only she knew. The true reason Taichi Kamiya had done what he done. And that was her sin……and her atonement. It was Tai's blessing and curse on her, and she would have to live with it for the rest of her life. She would have been completely happy without it, as she had a loving husband, a steady job and lots of friends who cared for her. But things wouldn't change. She knew the truth, and she loved it and hated it at the same time.

A tear went down her cheeks. She didn't stop it. What for, if other tears would eventually follow the first one? She read the headstone for the millionth time in her life, even if she knew what it said. It was marked in her mind as a horrible monument to one of Odaiba's heroes.

_Taichi__ Kamiya_

_1988-              _

_Valiant warrior,_

_Loving friend.___

_The flame within you shall never die…     _

Then, she took out the piece of paper and unfolded it. She already knew what it said; she had read it hundreds of times. It was Tai's suicide note for her, just for her. It had no goodbyes, explanations or excuses. It had the only thing he needed to tell her, and the only thing she needed to know.

_I will always love you, Sora._

**THE END**

****************************************************************************

****************************************************************************

DR: I have no time, so thank you everyone, please be nice and review, in case of flames I'll just give Rika a Millennium Item and send Yami Rika to you, so there…did I just insert a Yu-Gi-Oh! Joke in here? Anyway, I wish you all a Happy New Year! See you soon with a new Digimon Tamers story!

**Next on Tamers Forever: When we all thought the only strange one in Shinjuku was Takato, the rest of the Tamers began acting…well, strangely. Now Takato is the only normal one in town, and he'll have to find out by himself why the others are being so…weird. Of course, it won't be that easy, considering that Rika has begun to be…abnormally affectionate towards Takato for no reason at all! We'll give Takato a rest of all the battling and stuff, in a comedy where insanity is every day's bread! Pure humor, bad jokes, Terriermon-style pranks and insanity in the next Rukato story for my "Tamers Forever" series: Theory of Chaos! Being loved is always good, but what happens when you're just TOO loved by someone? Wait for it very soon!**

Daneel Rush (daneel_ff@hotmail.com)


End file.
